Sexy
by A-Simple-Rainbow
Summary: "Blaine Anderson was not jealous. No, sir, he most certainly wasn't. especially because being jealous implied that he was also…   And that wasn't the case. Was it?"  Blaine realizes he has feelings for Kurt litterally five minues too late.
1. Prologue

Ok, so I've been working on this for a LONG while now, and this happens right after Sexy, so, any events after sexy are to be dismissed, obviously. XP

I hope you like it – There's an OC, and I know some people don't really like OC's, but I hope this one won't be an issue – he's kind of pivotal to the story, so… Anyway, read and let me know what you think about it. This is just sort of a prologue.

I apologize in advance for any typos – I suck at prrofreading, but hopelly the big picture will come across XP

Enjoy yourself some Klainebows.

xXxXxXx

"Come on!" Blaine pleaded "It's just a party!" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Last party they went to didn't turn out so well… "We need this! Seriously, with finals, and Regionals coming up everybody's stressed out of their minds!"

"I still have to study… and my dad wouldn't be happy about me skipping a Friday night family dinner…"

"I promise I won't get drunk! It's David's birthday, come on! It'll just be the warblers and a few more people hanging out and having fun! His uncle owns the bar, so they'll close it up just for the party… and there will be Karaoke! " Blaine pressed on "Just to take the edge off!"

"Don't you dare take one alcoholic beverage! I'm not going to babysit you again!" Kurt said through squinted eyes, but he let the hint of a smile grace his lips.

"I swear!" Blaine smiled triumphant.

"I can't wait to ask my dad permission…" Kurt muttered in a sarcastic monotone "Family dinner aside I think he'll try and give me another sex talk."

Blaine jolted a bit, his eyebrows shooting up with surprise and there was moment where Kurt thought he'd seen a smile flicker through his expression "Sex talk?"

"Yeah… we had The Talk the other day… He gave me pamphlets… very… graphic pamphlets…" Kurt muttered, heat rising up his neck "and he told me to be careful and don't throw myself around like I don't matter…"

"That's nice." Blaine smiled.

Kurt pondered for a moment before sighing "Yeah… it wasn't really that bad, but still… It's not an experience I'd love to repeat."

"Your dad's amazing Kurt, you know that?" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and locked eyes with him.

Kurt frowned at the intensity in Blaine's stare and at what he suspected to be a bit of jealously and he said "Of course I know. I love him to death, he's the most important person in my life."

"Not many parents would do what yours did… I know mine didn't." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine, do you want my dad to give you the talk?" Kurt smiled, trying to put some kind of light hearted humor into a conversation that was becoming a little bit too bitter.

Blaine chuckled, grateful for the change of tone "No, no need to. Internet's fine, thanks."


	2. If We Ever Meet Again

"See?" Blaine grinned, patting Kurt's back has he recovered from a fit of giggles. Wes had been uncharacteristically goofy on stage, singing a very probably drunk version of 'Summer of '69' "Tell me how in the world would you ever regret witnessing this?"

"Oh, fine!" Kurt sighed with a chuckle, only awarding Blaine a quick glance before turning back to look at the stage. The two of them were sitting at the counter, taking a break from the rest of the disturbingly drunk and hysterical Warblers "I'll give you that, thanks for making me come along!"

"HA!" Blaine shot his hand in the air before downing his drink. Kurt eyed him sternly immediately. "What?" Blaine stared back. Kurt shot his eyes towards the empty glass in his hand "Oh! It's not alcoholic…" he rolled his eyes "I did promise. I'm a man of my word."

Kurt smiled, as he noticed David stumbling onto the stage "Oh, this is going to be good!"

Blaine merely pinched the bridge of his nose with a smile, already embarrassed in advance for his good friend. David had had way too many drinks to pull off ANY kind of singing let alone… Blaine couldn't help laughing as the opening chords for '18 Till I Die' started. Kurt and Blaine were doubled over in laughter when David nearly fell off the stage in his attempt to exit triumphantly. Blaine had to hold on to Kurt to keep himself from falling from his stool.

"Oh my god!" Blaine panted "I think I'm gonna piss myself!"

Kurt eyed him in complete shock, his laughter becoming even louder "What?" Despite all the laughing and the more relaxed setting of a party, Kurt would never in his life imagine those words coming out of Blaine's mouth. He was just so proper all the time.

"For real!" Blaine gasped, trying to control himself as he stood up "I need to go the bathroom ASAP!"

"Please do!" Kurt howled with laughter as he pushed Blaine away from him, towards the bathroom.

Blaine was still giggling and holding onto his stomach as he quite literally ran away. Kurt just watched him, from his stool, resting his hand on his chin and chewing on his bottom lip. A chuckle would still escape him every now and then, as he thought about the last few minutes. Kurt was trying really hard not to let himself think about how amazing Blaine's laughter was and how much of a good time they'd both just had, simply making fun of David. But honestly, between that and watching Thad performing a completely normal and not at all interesting performance back on the stage, it was incredibly hard not relieving all those moments, like when Blaine had grabbed Kurt's arm for support, or leant in so close that their heads practically collided.

That unhealthy reverie was exactly the reason he didn't notice someone leaning back against the counter to his right.

"So…" a voice said, and Kurt was startled as he looked around for the source of it. He found a boy smirking at him – he had blond surfer's hair and big brown eyes with a little bit of an amused twinkle in them and Kurt couldn't help but be reminded a little bit of Sam, because, this too, came from a bottle "Has he made a move on you, yet?"

Kurt frowned "What?"

"The guy that just about ran to the bathroom. Has he made a move on you yet?" The boy repeated, his smirk still at its fullest.

Kurt couldn't help but draw his eyebrows together uncertain about… well, the whole thing.

"No…" he replied simply, returning his eyes to the stage.

"Mind if I do, then?"

Kurt felt his cheeks flush but did not let his eyes wander off the stage as he tried really hard to come up with some kind of response. The boy merely took a seat at the stool next to Kurt's.

"I'm Drew, by the way." He added, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

Kurt glanced at him for a just a quick second and found him leaning his head on his hand looking directly at Kurt. He bit his lip before muttering "Kurt…"

"It's very nice to meet you, Kurt." He extended a hand to Kurt, who looked at it for a moment before shaking it with a shy smile. "You didn't answer my question, though…"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from blushing again, but this time a little giggle escaped his lips and he just let his chin go back to resting on the palm of his hand as he turned to give Drew a small shrug.

"Can I take that a yes?" Drew laughed "You know what? I'm gonna take it, anyway, because I really need your help."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously and for the first time managed a coherent sentence "What do you mean?"

"I'm probably like the only person at this party who really CAN'T sing… and I was playing truth or dare over there" he pointed at one of the tables at the far corner of the bar, filled with teenagers roaring with laughter and pointing fingers at each others "and they just had to dare me to go sing a song!"

Kurt let a small smile play at his lips, because he was starting to see where this was going.

XxX

As Blaine exited the restroom, trying hard not to touch the door handles, because, seriously, he could not trust any of the guys at this party to have proper hygiene habits. Except for maybe Kurt… And David and Wes – but they were drunk, so… Anyways, as he stepped out of it ready to make his way back to the counter where he'd been laughing his ass almost literally off with Kurt he stopped on the spot when he saw him chatting with some guy Blaine had never seen in his life. Something about how the guy was smirking and grinning, and Kurt would blush every two seconds told Blaine that that was a conversation he should not interrupt – but he couldn't help wanting to do so. Fortunately he had enough self-control to walk towards Wes and David's table instead, where most of the warblers were doing drinking games.

"Who's that?" He asked David, pointing his head at the blonde guy sitting next to Kurt.

"Who?" David squinted "Oh, that's Drew! He's my cousin!" Blaine eyed him suspiciously. That boy was blonde and very much white, and Blaine had met both of David's uncles, who were very much black, like their nephew. "My fake new cousin!" David explained finally understanding the look on Blaine's face "Uncle Bob married a white woman… she's nice… that's her kid."

"Oh, ok…"

"Do you want me to tell him to lay off Kurt?" David asked, his voice a bit slurred, but surprisingly serious for someone as drunk as David.

"What?" Blaine frowned "No, why would I?"

"Uhh…" David looked confused and shared a glance with Wes who'd been listening to the conversation "I thought… huh… never mind."

Blaine didn't feel like 'never minding' it, but he let it go, mainly because David and Wes were both drunk as hell and they'd probably just say something really stupid and out of the blue. So with a sigh Blaine let go of his suspicious frown and glanced back towards Kurt who was now chuckling at something Drew was saying.

XxX

"So, let me guess…" Kurt teased, trying to let go of his initial embarrassment. He figured he should really just play it cool. After all the kid was really cute, and there was absolutely NO way Kurt was misreading signs this time. Drew was definitely flirting with him "You want me to sing with you."

"To salvage my performance! Yes!" Drew smiled "They say you're a good singer, so you'd balance out my atrocious vocals."

"Why should I give in to your request?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Because… next to me you'll sound like a music god up there!"

"I don't need you to enhance how good a singer I am…" Kurt teased.

Drew let out a bark of laughter "I'm sure you don't. So, ok… do I get a second chance?"

"Sure."

"Because it'll be fun?"

Kurt pondered if he should tease some more or just give in already, because, seriously, why the hell not? A chance to shine on that stage, and to shine with a really cute boy next to him. It wasn't like Blaine was going to mind – he almost cursed himself for letting Blaine slip into his thoughts again, he really needed to stop thinking about Blaine and daydreaming about first kisses with him and sweet love declarations of "how could I be so blind?"… that was so NOT happening! And he certainly shouldn't be thinking about Blaine when there was an incredibly hot guy trying to get him to sing with him. So Kurt smiled "What did you have in mind?"

Drew shot him a bright smile "If we ever meet again." Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise "I know it's probably not your type of music, right?"

"Could be worse…"

"But I think I can _not_ butcher Timbaland, I mean it's a pretty easy thing to sing, his part…" he chuckled "And I supposed you can more than handle Katy Perry."

Kurt gave him his best 'bitch, please' face and with a wave he rolled his eyes "I could do Katy Perry in my sleep."

Drew laughed "So can I go sign us up?"

"Sure…" Kurt, said finishing up his drink.

"Oh, I'll get you a drink, too!" Drew said immediately, shooting him a dashing smile as he took Kurt's hand and nearly yanked him out of his seat towards the sign up table. They both gasped at how long the list was "Oh wow!"

"It'll be a while until it's our turn, I guess!" Drew seemed a little pleased as he wrote down their names "Good, that'll give me more time to talk to you…" Kurt blushed "What do you wanna drink?"

Kurt was about to say 'just orange juice' when he stopped himself. Would that make him look like a… sissy? "A coke… with huh… rum."

Drew smiled "Coming right up!" he winked and started towards the bar where a waiter was mixing beverages laughing at the sad spectacle happening on stage.

Kurt took his previous seat, a little far from the bartender, with whom Drew was now talking, and waited patiently for him to get back, still a little awestruck about the whole situation. It was like his head was screaming "" over and over again and it wouldn't shut up enough time for Kurt to be able to think properly. He looked around, searching for something to distract him as he waited, because he was sure that if he just looked in Drew's direction the boy would catch him staring and that would be embarrassing.

The tables were full of loud teenagers either chatting animatedly or playing drinking games. There was even a table at the far corner that had a strip poker game going on and Kurt just knew he wasn't getting anywhere near that table. There weren't many girls around, it was mainly guys, and it certainly felt like a guy's party – a hell lot of testosterone filling the air as guys shouted in triumph over downing a whole can of beer in less than thirty seconds. Most of the guys Kurt knew from Dalton, but others, like Drew, he'd never seen in his life. Blaine had lied to him when he said "it's just gonna be the Warblers and a few other friends…" There were at least a hundred people in that bar, that had been especially closed for the purpose of this party.

Kurt spotted Blaine at the table where David and Wes were as well, they exchanged glances and Blaine shot him a quick smile before looking away. Immediately Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder and Drew was back with two glasses in his hands, holding one out for Kurt.

He sipped his drink "So… how do you know David?" Kurt asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm kind of his cousin… My mom married his uncle last year."

"Oh…"

"But I'm beginning to think she chose the wrong uncle, my stepdad is so uptight…" he smirked looking around "I'd kill to have my stepfather own a bar like this and allow me to have this kind of birthdays parties!"

"Oh, yeah… This is insane! Aren't adults supposed to keep us away from alcohol…?" Kurt said, taking a sip from his drink to enhance the irony.

"Well, to be fair, Josh is barely an adult. He's just twenty seven, but seriously the guy is a very tall child."

"He must be the black sheep in the family, then…" Kurt had met David's parents for a few minutes but he could tell they were really uptight, much like their son (except when he was drunk).

"You mean white sheep…" Drew laughed, and Kurt immediately understood what he'd said and burst out laughing too.

"Yeah… white sheep."

XxX

For some reason Blaine couldn't help chancing glances towards Kurt who had been happily chatting with Drew for at least fifteen minutes, and he was pretty sure that Kurt was not sticking to orange juice anymore, which annoyed Blaine just enough to make himself indulge in a few shots – but he was still careful not to go overboard.

"Dude, seriously!" David snapped at Blaine "Do you want me tell Drew to back off?"

Blaine glared at David. For a moment there, probably because of the alcohol in his system, Blaine almost said yes (what the fuck?), but caught himself in time "Only if he's a douche…"

"He's not…"

"Then I'm sure Kurt's having a really good time… He's my friend, why would I wanna spoil that?" Blaine sighed.

"If you say so…" Wes chuckled "Oh look, they're going to the stage! Awwww… they're singing together!" Wes sighed "So sweet… Imagine when they get married and their love children will be so adorable and cute and…"

"Wes, that's enough vodka for you." Blaine snatched the glass from his friend's hand and took a sip for himself, when he saw Kurt giggling as he was helped onto the stage by Drew. They both looked the tiniest bit tipsy, but nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the previous idiots that had graced that stage.

"Hi!" Drew said to the mic. He was greeted with a few 'whoops' and 'yeah's "So, my friends dared me to sing and I really can't sing to save my life, so… I asked Kurt here to help me out, and he was awesome enough to agree. So, enjoy!"

Blaine caught himself rolling his eyes at the dashing grin the blond boy had shot Kurt, who now looked rather giddy standing in front of the mic, playing with the end of his scarf.

As the music started some people cheered and there were even a few people running towards the dance floor. Blaine felt annoyance take over him as he recognized the song, and he really didn't feel like paying attention, even if it was Kurt on that stage (well, maybe he didn't want to watch because it was Kurt on that stage. With a blond hot guy. Singing that song. But Blaine's subconscious was never very good at expressing itself, so, as per usual, he remained oblivious to the fact the sick feeling in his stomach might not be related to his drink). But as he turned to his friends to go back to the game he found them all watching the stage, because, seriously, "those two have mad chemistry!" gasped Thad.

"_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_" Drew sang. And he really wasn't exaggerating. He was awful. And even Kurt threw his head back in laughter. The whole room roared with laughter at Drew's attempt at singing. But when Kurt started his part, indeed redeeming Drew's inability with his spectacular voice, there were hoots and cheers and Blaine saw Drew raise his eyebrows surprised. Kurt shot him a "what? I told you I was amazing!" shrug and continued to sing, still not letting go of his perfect posture.

But Drew was having none of that and grabbed his mic going over to dance with Kurt, who, even though blushing, started smiling and chuckling and finally gave in and started dancing too. Drew had positioned himself behind Kurt and had a hand softly poised on Kurt's hip. Blaine eyed the hand suspiciously, and then scolded himself for doing so.

When the chorus ended Kurt grabbed his mic again, and turned directly to Drew, singing with a husky voice that Blaine had never heard come out of his mouth and never imagined it could.

"_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before. Hope you don't see me flush, but I can't help but want you more, more._" Drew took this as a sign that full on flirting was in order and started playing with Kurt's scarf, to which Kurt did not object at all. Instead, he just yanked it away and put it around Drew's neck pulling him close as he continued to sing in perfect pitch "_Baby tell me what your story, I ain't shy, don't you worry! I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight!_" Kurt let go of his own scarf, now hanging on Drew's shoulders and started walking… well, more like… somewhere between walking and dancing, around Drew, in such a way that not one person in the whole bar wasn't looking at his ass at some point (because seriously, those were some tight jeans), and Blaine, once he noticed that not only was he checking out Kurt's ass, but the whole bar as well, even the straight guys, felt a jolt to his stomach. He had a sudden urge to climb on stage, put his jacket around Kurt's waist and drag him out of that stage "So _do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more!_"

Drew grinned wildly as Kurt repositioned himself in front of him, but with his back to him (and Blaine did not like when Drew's eyes flickered downwards), and shot his arm up pull Drew close so they were singing to the same mic. "_Cuz Baby, I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again!_" they sang the whole chorus again, staring right back at each other, smirking as they sang, and practically grinding on that stage, because now Drew had taken the liberty of grabbing both sides of Kurt's hips, not needing to hold his mic up. They continued to dance, and flirt, and jump around the stage until the music stopped and the whole bar erupted in cheers because, 1) they were the first ones to manage an actual performance rather than a drunken parody of one; and 2) "that has been, by far, the most insanely hot thing that has happened all night." Said Sarah, Wes' girlfriend, who had come to sit by Blaine's side – though he only noticed it now – at the beginning of the song.

"Oh my god!" David slurred "I'm straight and I wanna ride Kurt!" Blaine almost snapped his neck as he made to glare at David "What? Did you see that? It was hot!"

Kurt was laughing as he jogged up to table, Drew following closely behind, still sporting Kurt's scarf "Hey ho, sexy beast!" Wes almost shouted as Kurt reached their table.

"What?" Kurt gasped, flustered from the performance.

"Those were some sexy moves… I think I turned gay for a few seconds there!"

"Hey!" Sarah smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder, but she was laughing.

"Oh… Really?" Kurt seemed surprised. Like, genuinely surprised.

"Wasn't that what you were going for? Insanely and smoldering hot?" Drew asked, confused at Kurt's shock, so much so that he even forgot to keep his flirting discreet and smooth.

"Huh… I was just having fun…" Kurt shrugged, still frowning at how everybody was looking at him like he was some kind of 'sexy beast'. And then it hit Blaine why.

"Oh shit!" he gasped.

"What?" everyone turned to him and he noticed he'd said that out loud. He felt his face burning and tried with all his might to come up with some kind of convincing lie "I… huh… feel kind of sick! This drink's awful!" he said, relieved when everyone bought it and went back to complementing Kurt and Drew on nearly causing a sex riot.

Blaine wanted to go hide in deep, dark whole, curl up and die. The reason Kurt was so surprised that people would find him sexy was because he'd told Kurt he wasn't sexy. A pang of guilt shot through his chest. Well, in Blaine's defense, the whole Animal thing was far from sexy, and anyone could testify to that – but, now that he thought about it, Blaine knew he should have just told Kurt to be himself and not _try _to be sexy… because… and this hit Blaine like an anvil to the head… Kurt was sexy. When he wasn't trying, when he was just being himself, and even despite his aversion to sex related issues, Kurt was sexy. It was like every single minute Blaine had spent with Kurt since they'd met was coming back to him in flashes but all he could notice now was Kurt's swagger as he walked, how his hips swung and his jeans always fit him perfectly in all the right places; and how Kurt always kept his back straight and his head held high, oozing confidence and how he was constantly licking his lower lip; and how he raised his eyebrow in such a graceful way that only he could manage… And then he started to think of other things… like how Kurt's eyes seemed to change colors every ten minutes, from blue, to grey, to green; and how adorable his smile was, especially when he was blushing, and when he would crinkle his nose in disapproval, it always made Blaine laugh; and how when Kurt was studying and was really concentrated he would completely forget about his perfectly styled hair and he would repeatedly run his finger through it with so much grace; and how hilarious it was when Kurt was trying really hard to glare furiously at Blaine but failed miserably and after a few seconds he'd always give up and giggle shaking his head and sending him one last murderous glare….

"Oh fuck…" he mumbled. Kurt was sexy. But it wasn't just that. It wasn't just that Kurt was sexy. It was that Kurt was… oh, good lord… this was not good… this was so not good.

"What?" Kurt had sat next to Blaine (Drew taking a chair on the other side of Kurt)

"Huh… nothing… I just… forgot to do my math's homework… and I'm not sure I'll have time to do it now because I still have a ton of things I need to get done tomorrow."

"Do you want me to e-mail it to you when you get home?" Kurt smiled, and Blaine wanted to curse himself for thinking that had to be the cutest smile ever.

"Huhh…" now that he came to think about it, he really hadn't done his math's homework "Yes, please! That would save my life!"

"Ok… consider it done." He said taking a sip from his drink "When are you going up there?"

"Huh, I think I'm gonna let this one go."

"What?" Kurt gasped, raising his eyebrow with suspicion and Blaine once again fought the urge to slap himself at how his heart skipped a beat "Blaine Anderson, what is going on?"

"I'm just… feeling a little tired."

"Ok…" he muttered, not entirely convinced. Another time he might have pressed it, but a hand landed on his knee and he reluctantly withdrew his attention from Blaine to look at Drew who was grinning at him. Blaine wanted to punch him, for having his hand on Kurt's knee and for smirking at him that way, and for leaning in to whisper something and making Kurt blush.

He couldn't help but overhear (seriously, the Drew dude, needed to learn how to whisper).

"Would you mind if we went somewhere a little more private?" Blaine felt his stomach do a triple flip flop.

He watched Kurt's expression very closely, seeing how his cheeks were quickly becoming a dangerous deep shade of red. "Yeah… sure."

Blaine wanted to gag… well, not really, but he really felt disgusted at how Drew had taken Kurt's hand, grinning like an idiot, and lead him away. And then, Blaine wanted to punch himself for thinking that. Blaine Anderson was not jealous. No, sir, he most certainly wasn't. especially because being jealous implied that he was also…

And that wasn't the case.

Was it?

Was it?

Was it?

WAS IT?

He sighed in defeat.

It was.


	3. Ice Breaker

_Holy sweet mother of Jesus! I open my e-mail this morning and I've got like forty e-mails from FFnet because of people adding this story to their Story Alerts, or Favourite Stories, or even adding ME to their Fav Authors. Oh my god! Thank you so much! I promise I'll keep the chapters coming regularly and very very often. Thanks so much for everything :) _

_Review and let me know what you think. I've got the whole thing pretty much written and I basically just proofread each chapter before posting, but if you have any constructive criticism, please do tell and I'll see if it's something that would def benefit the story._

_Also, now that you've read the first chapter and I'm pretty much sure that you won't go running for the hills after I tell you this I should warn you: English is not my first language and I am a bit dyslexic, so if you find any grammar mistakes, missing words or those kinds of typos that you find are specifically bad and hurt the flow of the story please do tell and I'll fix that._

_One last small thing: sometimes there will be stuff in Italic, and if it's not lyrics to a song than it's the characters exact thoughts. I think that's pretty obvious, but better safe than sorry._

_Having said that: Enjoy the second chapter!_

xXxXx

Drew grinned and took Kurt's hand, helping him up. Kurt glanced at Blaine who was sighing with a pained expression on his face. He hesitated for a second, but then decided against it. No. He'd dedicated enough energy pining after Blaine. It was time to move on. And there was a hand pulling him away, a hand from a very hot guy. A very hot guy who **was** into Kurt. He let himself be lead into a room. It looked like an office.

"It's the manager's office…" Drew answered Kurt's unasked question.

Kurt smiled taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Drew hopped onto the desk itself.

"So… do you think I could maybe get your number?"

Kurt couldn't help the grin that came over his face "I can't think of anything you might want it for…!" he joked.

"Oh… I was just thinking I could call you wanna of this days… ask you out on a date…. You know… but if that's too weird a use for your number…! I mean, I know it's kinky, but I figured, might as well try anyway, what you got to lose?…" Drew sniggered.

Kurt chuckled, blushing slightly as he pulled out his iPhone and handed it over to Drew. Who took it in silence, but with a very wide grin. Once he'd put each other's numbers on each other's contact lists he handed the iPhone back to Kurt "So… does this mean you'd be open to the possibility of a date?"

"Depends on the date…" Kurt didn't want to seem too eager. He'd never flirted so openly with someone and he was trying really hard not to make a fool of himself.

"I'd say karaoke, just to get a chance to have you dancing with me like that again…" Drew smirked, playing with Kurt's scarf, which still hung around his neck, and Kurt felt his cheeks burn violently "but I wouldn't want to subject anyone else to my sweet, sweet voice. So, maybe a movie?"

"Sounds fun." Kurt managed, still completely not over the 'dancing with me like that again' part.

"So… you're open to a date… what else is a possibility?" there was a clear innuendo in Drew's voice and Kurt felt his heart start racing, and he was trying really hard to come up with something clever and witty to say but his mind was turning into jelly! So, in the end, he just gave up, and shrugged, trying his best to sound cool and relaxed "Why don't you suggest something and I'll see if I can make it happen."

"Oh…!" Drew chuckled "Putting me on the hot spot…! ok." He scratched his head, shifting his position to face Kurt a little more directly "let's play a game."

"What game?"

"An ice breaker game… ask each other questions and the other has to answer honestly."

"What if the person doesn't want to answer?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Then said person will have to kiss the other person." Kurt's eyes opened wide at the straightforwardness, but Drew quickly added "But not on the lips. Anywhere else."

"O-ok… You go first." Kurt leaned back against his chair.

"What's your favorite animal?"

Kurt was pleased at the innocent question, Drew was taking it slow "it's a tie. Between cats and peacocks."

Drew giggled and Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. Drew started singing between chuckles "_let me see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock._" Kurt blushed violently "It's a Katy Perry song, you don't know it?"

"No…" Kurt shook his head –the only Katy Perry song Kurt did know the lyrics by heart and was willing to spend hours listening to on loop was Teenage Dream, and he was actively and, for the first time, successfully managing to keep it out of his head "My turn? Ok… huh, let me think… how old are you?" he asked, once he realized he didn't even know that about this boy.

"I'm 18 and a half." Drew smiled "What's your favorite thing to do to relax?"

"Either sing or take a very long steaming shower… Or maybe, singing while taking a long steaming shower." Kurt added thoughtfully "Oh! And shopping!" he remembered. "Ok, so…What's your favorite subject at school?"

"That's too personal, I don't wanna answer that!" Drew mocked and Kurt felt his heart jump to his throat as Drew leaned in to press his lips to Kurt's cheeks. He lingered for a moment but pulled back eventually with a teasing smile "My turn. What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Huh…" Kurt stuttered for a while, still aghast from the soft kiss before he stuttered "not sure, yet. Either try Broadway acting or something to do with fashion… hum… what do you do on your free time?"

"Many things, sports… read… TV… I'm thinking of getting a part-time job so I can save some money to go on a roadtrip this Summer…" He answered promptly this time, but the teasing smile was still playing at his lips. "What's your best memory?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. An actual meaningful question "I'm not sure… I guess… coming out to my dad and it turning out that he was completely fine with it… Or… when my dad woke up from his coma after he had a heart attack."

"Oh… sorry…" Drew mumbled, realizing how personal the question had actually been.

"It's ok…" Kurt smiled. "What was the first thing that went through your mind when you first saw me?"

"Hahh…" Drew was almost laughing "We're going down that road, are we… let me think… you were in stitches, with the other guy, what's his name? Blaine? Yeah, I remember I saw you laughing your heads off, and I thought I absolutely needed to talk to you and make you laugh because it was just so damn amazing…" he smiled honestly, but then smirked and added "but I could've easily answered this question by not answering it." And at that Kurt once again felt his cheeks become red "It's me now… huh… do you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah…" he chuckled, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Good to know… your turn."

Kurt suddenly felt like taking a bit of a risk "Were you actually playing truth or dare, or was that just an excuse to talk to me?"

For the second time, with a sly smile, Drew leaned towards Kurt. He braced himself for another kiss on the cheek, so when he felt Drew lips on his earlobe, he couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped his mouth, especially as Drew's teeth nibbled the tiniest bit on his flesh before pulling away.

Kurt was surprised to see that Drew himself was blushing, violently even, as he smiled, scratching the back of his neck before clearing his throat "So… hum… what's your favorite singer?"

"I… don't know…"

"That doesn't qualify as an answer!" Drew said, a twinkle in his eyes, recovering from his own attack of shyness, he promptly pointed at his own cheek.

Kurt bit his lower lip before getting up from the chair and leaning towards Drew placing a careful soft kiss on his cheek.

"Who do admire the most?"

Drew blushed again but did not hold back as leant forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck, right next to his collar bone, making the kiss last, and Kurt could swear he felt the warm wetness of his tongue just before he pulled back, but Kurt was to flustered to actually know for sure.

"If you could visit any place in the world, where would you go?" Drew asked, trying to regain his cool composure once again.

"New York." Kurt said instantaneously "What's your favorite hobby?"

Again Drew didn't even bother listening to the question as he dove towards Kurt's neck, this time kissing his Adam's apple, which made Kurt instinctively throw his head back, leaving more skin for Drew to press his lips against. And he did so. This time Drew didn't kiss Kurt just once – he kept on kissing his neck, in a straight line of small tender kisses until he reached his chin. Only then did he go back to his place on the desk. Slightly flustered he merely muttered "favorite day of the week?"

"Saturday." Kurt mumbled "Yours?"

Once again Drew dove into Kurt's neck, but this time Kurt was already expecting – having understood by now that no matter how trivial or easy his questions were Drew would refuse to answer and take the kissing consequence gladly - he had prepared himself to have much skin available as possible, sighing quite audibly as Drew ran his lips from his collar bone to that sensitive spot just behind the ear, lingering for quite a while, until he finally pulled back gasping "Favorite movie?"

Kurt decided he didn't really want to answer anything anymore as well and he got up from his chair to press his lips against Drew's temple, drawing a line downwards to his jaw, trailing it with his tongue. He was relieved to hear Drew moan a little (so he was doing it right) and muttered huskily "favorite song?" just so Drew would know he wanted his lips back where they belonged - on his neck. He was going to complain when Drew didn't go for his neck, but as he felt soft kisses against his eyes he didn't feel like complaining no more. They didn't even bother asking questions anymore, but they did remain true to that one rule… no kisses on the lips. Everywhere else, however, was a different story, and you can count on the fact that every other inch of their faces and necks, and ears, and hands had been kissed in less than two minutes.

Drew pulled back, panting slightly, and he muttered "I'm a bit sick of this game…"

"Why?" terror and embarrassment filled Kurt's eyes.

"Because I want to kiss you for real…" he chuckled at Kurt's reaction, as if the answer was obvious.

"Oh…" Kurt sighed, relieved "then, I guess, game over."

And with that Drew pressed their lips together, keeping it sweet and chaste at first, but then, as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck, he ran his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt complied more than gladly, as Drew opened his legs so Kurt could stand between them not having to strain himself to reach his lips.

When they parted Kurt buried his face in the crook of Drew's neck, retrieving his arms slowly and letting them slide down through Drew's torso, finally resting them on the table on either side of his hips. Drew breathed in Kurt's hair, which smelled deliciously, and loosened his grip on Kurt's waist.

"I'm sorry if this was too fast…" Drew muttered after a while.

"'s fine…" Kurt mumbled, his voice muffled by Drew's neck.

"It's just that you seem like the relationship type, and…" he trailed off, seeming unsure of how to continue.

"And…?"

"And I'm not sure if you'd be ok with hooking up like this…"

Kurt laughed, a little relieved "Drew, I'm not stupid, I now we're not boyfriends or anything…" he held back a yet "But maybe you have a point, we should have actually played that game, because… I honestly know absolutely nothing about you."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well… let's see… you're hot, you're funny, you're charming, you're sweet, and you're incredibly seductive… either you're not really human, or you need to tell me what's your flaw."

Drew burst out laughing before shrugging "Huh… I'm a really bad cook…?"

"That doesn't count… tell me something that could be a deal breaker…"

Drew didn't laugh this time, he seemed genuinely surprised at the request, and Kurt could see him struggling between deciding to be honest or not. "Ok… This might _really_ be a deal breaker, but I'll be honest… I'm not the relationship type. And you are… which is why I was worried…"

Kurt pondered for a moment before asking, careful not to sound angry or disappointed "what do you mean by saying you're not the relationship type?"

"I just… like to keep things very casual…" he paused, looking away. As Kurt remained looking at him, silently expecting him to elaborate he bit his lip before doing so "as in… not exclusive…"

"I see." Kurt pressed his lips tightly together before looking back at Drew "But I'm the relationship type, as in exclusive."

"Yes."

"And that might be a problem."

"Yes." Drew sighed, and hopped off the desk before continuing with a small smile "So basically either we're not exclusive and you won't really be very happy about it, or we'll be exclusive and I won't be happy about it."

Kurt chewed on his lip before answering, walking in small circles around the room and frowning just slightly. He really didn't want to be with someone who he'd have to share, but what was wrong with just going on a few dates and finding out if there was any effort worth putting into anything? It was better than his current situation, that's for sure.

"Why the rush, though? Why don't we go on that first date and see what happens then, before we jump into conclusions?" Kurt smiled. As much as he loved romance and all of those things he knew he had to be realistic "We've just met, and granted, we have chemistry, and this was all very nice, but before we start talking about relationships and exclusivity we should at least go on a few dates, don't you think?"

Drew smiled widely "That would be awesome. You're smart!"

"That I am." Kurt nodded with a proud smirk "We should go back to the party, though…" Kurt said turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Drew caught his arm and spun him around. For a moment Kurt though he was going to kiss him but then he lifted his hands and combed Kurt's hair with his fingers.

"Oh! Didn't think about that…" He mumbled. He hadn't even registered that Drew had run his fingers through his hair… _When did that happen?_ _That was how hot it was, someone touched MY hair and I didn't even notice, let alone care! _

Drew opened the door and let Kurt precede him with a smirk and a look filled with intention, as he subconsciously (probably not, though) licked his lips. He softly pressed his hand on the small of his back, and Kurt felt a little jolt of electricity go through his body.

_Oh, you can bet your sweet ass I'm going on a date with him!_


	4. Dapper Thoughts

_Ok, so a lot of new Fav's and Story alerts, again (I mean, if it wasn't so damn brilliant and it didn't make my heart go 'weee' – got the reference? XP - it could be considered spamming on my e-mail). I'd love to thank everyone individually but it would literally take me a very looong while, so here's THANK YOU and very big hug to everyone!_

_And to those of you who said you enjoyed Jealous Blaine. Here's a little treat for you. A whole chapter of it._

_Small warning: a LOT of cursing in this chapter._

_That said, enjoy : )_

XxXx

Blaine had been staring at that door for almost half an hour, trying his best at burning a hole through it, when it opened and _finally_ Kurt came out with Drew, both of them smiling and looking flushed and giddy. Blaine's stomach knotted itself horribly as he noticed their slightly disheveled hairs and it annoyed him beyond words that Drew was still wearing Kurt's goddamn scarf!

He downed another shot and grimaced at how nasty it tasted. When he opened his eyes Kurt was already standing in front of him, Drew by his side, looking at him sternly.

"You promised you wouldn't drink!" Kurt glared at him, hands on his hips.

"You promised you wouldn't suck faces!" Blaine slurred back.

"What?"

_Oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?... oh man_ Blaine shook his head and then waited for the room to stop spinning before mumbling "Nothin'… I'm drunk."

"I know…" Kurt sighed, annoyance clear in his tone "Come on, let's get you home…" Kurt sighed, obviously mad at Blaine for ruining his night.

"But you're drunk too!" Blaine crossed his arms and sank in his chair, a little too much like a five year old would do.

"Am not!"

"I saw you drink!" He gasped pointing wildly at the bar and squinting his eyes at Kurt in harsh accusation.

"I had two drinks, Blaine, two very light drinks, which I drank very slowly. I'm in perfect state!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's antics and made to grab his arm and pull him up.

"Then why the face sucking?" Blaine questioned, his eyes as tern as he could make them, trying to hold his chin high, as if there was any dignity left in his alcohol soaked self.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurt nearly squeaked, before throwing his hands up in annoyance and diving back down in a sigh to wrap his arms around Blaine and try to yank him out of his chair.

"You smell pretty!" Blaine muttered, his voice barely an audible whisper, but, because they were practically hugging (the thought of which made Blaine giggle), he had said that directly to Kurt's ear. Kurt blushed, but managed to keep his cool as he continued his efforts.

"Thanks, now get up. I'm taking you home!" he said, letting the annoyance flow freely through his voice – and it was damn near like Niagara Falls. It was the second time he came to a party with Blaine, and the second time he ended up taking care of him. He glanced at the other boys, who, though they'd been drinking the whole night, were not nearly as drunk "What the hell happened to him?"

David shrugged "I dunno! He just started downing shots and pretty much anything he could get his hands on!" he giggled "he's pathetic!"

"Indeed!" Kurt groaned, finally getting Blaine to his feet "Drew, could you help me get him to my car?"

Drew seemed a little put out but he immediately wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist and the three of them stumbled their way out of the bar towards Kurt's car. "Kurt?" Blaine mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine's tiny little voice almost made Kurt feel sorry for him, but he stood his ground for once.

"Yes." He scoffed.

Blaine sniffed and Kurt was shocked as tears started pouring down his hazel eyes worse than when Rachel sings a solo! He was mumbling "sorry" and "stupid me…" over and over again, amongst other things that they couldn't really make out, as he was now practically sobbing. Kurt and Drew exchanged panicky looks as they stopped to examine Blaine a little closer.

The tall blonde tightened his grip on the small bundle of alcoholic humiliation that was Blaine "Dude, are you ok?"

Blaine immediately stopped crying and turned to Drew, shooting him his deadliest glare. Drew's eyes were wide open as he mouthed "What the fuck?" to Kurt who looked about just as flabbergast.

"Youuuu." Blaine snarled, his voice slurry with alcohol, poking Drew's chest with his index finger – actually he didn't just poke him, he pretty much dug his finger into Drew's chest, like he was really trying to dig a hole in his flesh. For a while he said nothing else, just glaring and growling (literally growling like a dog threatening its opponent) before lifting his hand towards Drew's hair. Drew followed the slow movement of his hand with suspicious eyes and a deep frown as he could not, for the life of him, figure out what the short boy was going to do. Finally, with a quick, sudden jerk of his hand, Blaine plucked a hair from Drew's head.

"OI!" Drew's hand shot up to scratch his hurt scalp.

Blaine didn't even glance back at the other boy, instead focusing on the hair. He held it close to his eyes - so close, in fact that he got cross-eyed. "It's dyed." He turned to Drew, eyes squinted with animosity "Your hair's dyed. You dye your hair. Why don't _you_ die?"

"_Blaine!_" Kurt hissed, slapping him at the back of his head.

Just like that, after a fraction of second of looking back to Kurt, Blaine's lip was quivering again and his eyes, losing all of their open intimidation, had returned to pools of tears, just as a deep and _SO_ ridiculously loud sob broke out again.

"Oh for god's sake!" Kurt muttered under his breath, losing the last of his patience and pushing Blaine harshly towards his car "Grilled cheesus, give me patience…"

They put Blaine in the backseat and closed the door, leaving him alone to mumble incoherent words and sentences between sobs and whimpers.

"Do you need a ride?" Kurt asked Drew, slightly unsure of the protocol he should follow.

"No, I got my car, thanks…" Drew smiled, and after shooting a slightly amused glare at the boy curled up in the back seat of Kurt's Navigator he started back towards the bar, He stopped midway, turning back to call at Kurt "I'll call you about that date, then, ok?"

"Yeah!" Kurt smiled, waving shortly, before he got into his car, and noticing, with relief, that Blaine had, in the five seconds it'd taken Kurt to say goodbye to Drew, fallen asleep.

XxX

**(A.N.: link to the music below watch?v=I_bEWXs_FX4 if it helps you visualize the scene XP)**

Blaine was standing at David's uncle's bar, on the center stage, spotlight on him. But this time the bar was completely empty, except for him in, standing right front of the microphone. He grabbed it and sighed before he started singing - his voice soft, but tired.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Suddenly, Wes, David, Thad and Riker stepped out of the shadows, swinging their hips and snapping their fingers to the rhythm as they sang, grinning broadly, in a way that deeply annoyed Blaine.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<em>

_Boy, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of_

Blaine held out his hand for them to shut the fuck up and continued with his song, his voice losing the tired tone but gaining a new one – frustration.

_No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

The boys circled around him and danced their words with the most annoying of patronizing expressions on their faces

_You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

Blaine pushed his way through them towards the edge of the stage taking the mic with him, and keeping his back to them as he nearly growled the words

_It's too cliche  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Ohhhhhhhhhhh_

The boys hopped off the stage to stand in front of Blaine, their eyes gicving him knowing stares as they shook their heads in disapproval. They kept snapping their fingers to make the rhythm.

_You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>That ya got, got, got it bad_

Blaine groaned and turned his back on them

_WRONG: No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no<em>

He heard them hopping onto the stage again.

_Give up, give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<em>

Sure enough he turned around to find himself surrounded by them once more. He glared at them.

_This scene won't play,  
>I won't say I'm in love<em>

They stepped even closer leaning into him, and placing supposedly comforting hands on his shoulders.

_You're doin flips read our lips  
>You're in love<em>

Blaine shook them off with a frustrated sigh and walked off

_You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<em>

They didn't follow him this time as he hopped off the stage, making his way quickly towards the exit of the bar, but he could hear their voices.

_Boy, don't be proud  
>It's O.K. you're in love<em>

He hesitated at the door, just glancing back at his friends who were looking at him with sympathetic, knowing smiles. He sighed as he turned back to leave.

_Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love_

He sang softly and defeated as the door closed behind him and he threw his arms around his torso as the cold air enveloped him and he felt the rain pouring down on him.

That was when he woke up, to his mother playfully squirting water to his face, singsonging "Lunch time!" criminally cheerful. He groaned against the water, the light, and oh god, the headache! He seriously did NOT want to try and analyze that dream. It was horribly and painfully obvious, but he decided denial worked better for now.

xXxXxX

"Kurt, I'm really sorry!" Blaine pleaded. It was Monday morning and they'd just come out of English "I really wasn't going to drink… I don't know what came over me!"Well, that was one big fat lie.

He knew, and he knew very well. Realizing you had feelings for your best friend, and_** literally **_being five minutes too late in that realization was surely a good enough excuse for drowning yourself in alcohol. But of course he couldn't tell Kurt _that_.

Kurt shot him a slightly annoyed glance but then shook his head "It's fine, but I'm never going to a party with you again…" there was hint of amusement in his voice and that made Blaine feel slightly better.

"So, what about the other guy? What's his name? Dean?" Blaine asked, trying to sound casual. Obviously he knew the name was Drew - he hated that name.

"Drew." Kurt corrected seeming a little put off again "I wouldn't know, he hasn't called me, yet."

Blaine refrained from shouting a big fat YES and throwing his hands up in the air before breaking out into a dance of the Macarena or something of the sorts that involved confetti cannons and fireworks. Instead he tried to look sympathetic "Maybe he's just doing that 3 days thing…" he offered a small smile.

"Yeah… maybe…" Kurt sighed, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Well, if he doesn't call, he's an idiot." Blaine shot him what he hoped was charming smile.

Kurt frowned at Blaine, clearly wanting to say something but refraining. Instead he turned back to look ahead, trying to look undisturbed, as he held his head high and said in a slightly strained voice "We're going to be late for Physics, if we don't hurry…" he fastened his pace and Blaine would've too, immediately, if that wasn't the perfect chance to have a few seconds of admiring Kurt's figure as he walked. He allowed himself to look and possibly drool before he sped up as well, catching up with him. Having only to wait one full second before a wave of guilt and self-loathing hit him for purposefully going out of his way to check Kurt's ass out. He felt like face-palming himself – he would've too, if not for the fact that Kurt was walking right next to him. _Uncouth, Blaine, that was uncouth._

It's amazing how much of an idiot a person becomes when they have a crush.

But, the thing is, if we're going to be fair, Blaine was worst off. His crush was on his best friend – which meant that he didn't really feel like calling it a _crush_ quite covered it. Crush seemed so light, so silly, so immature and inconsequent! Reality was he already loved Kurt as a friend, and now he might be beginning to _love_ him in a different way.

He spent the whole Sunday stressing about this (Saturday was spent recovering from his horrible hangover in his dark bedroom, buried beneath a mess of covers and pillows, moaning and whimpering at the slightest noise or light), as the dream kept haunting throughout his weekend (turns out when you're aware you're in denial it's not that easy to _stay_ in denial, no matter how much you want to go back to blissful ignorance). He spend the whole day, moping around between his bed and the couch, looking like some giant slug with a curly haired wig, as he reluctantly tried to define his feelings for Kurt.

He'd come to the conclusion that if anyone were to ask him (and if he would actually, in an imaginary world _obviously_, answer truthfully) he would have to say he was fall_ing_ in love with Kurt.

And that, my dear reader, scared the shit out of Blaine Anderson. Because "being in love" with a guy he met twice for coffee was one thing, and falling in love with your best friend was another thing. Completely different. So different.

So different it'd be like trying to compare a banana to a TV… absolutely NOTHING in common. (Except maybe that they can both be food for your brain – the banana literally, and the TV figuratively, but that's beside the point…)

And then there was that thing about Kurt having had feelings for him up until recently. Yeah, that part was particularly amusing – or gut-wrenching, whichever works for you.

_HA!_ It was like the world was mocking him! First Blaine had to deal with knowing that Kurt wanted to be more than friends when_ he_ didn't, and now Blaine wanted to be more than friends while Kurt was pining after Drew.

_And isn't it ironic... don't you think?_

_A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think..._

Yap, that song had been on repeat the entire Sunday afternoon. By seven o'clock his mother had pretty much literally stomped into his room and yanked his iPod from the stereo taking it with her for good measure as she muttered under her breath "If I have to listen to this again…". Meanwhile, he barely had the energy to care, as he was busy. Like, seriously busy.

Really important activities kept him busy: he was busy keeping his face buried in his pillow, while cursing the heavens and trying very hard not to give into the childish impulse of drawing pictures of Drew getting slaughtered in the goriest and most violent ways he could imagine.

_And oh my god! What is it with the jealousy?_ _Jesus Christ, Blaine! Get a fucking grip!_ What was it with this sudden urge to rip the boy's head every time he remembered the image of the two of them dancing, or coming out that room, or his hand on Kurt's knee? He seriously needed to cool off with that. He'd never thought of himself as the jealous type.

He was yanked out of his thoughts as he heard Kurt's phone ringing, signaling a text. That was when he began to pray. _NotDrewnotDrewnotDrewnotDrew._

"It's from Drew!" Kurt said cheerfully, his cheeks immediately becoming bright pink.

Blaine wanted to kill someone. Or puke. That was probably better. Less consequences to deal with. However he did control his stomach - he grinned as widely as he could "What does he say?"

"I'm trying really hard to obey the 3 days waiting rule to call you. And it's killing me! But then I thought maybe that doesn't apply to texting. How are you?" the other boy read aloud, his voice giddy and giggly.

_Kill me now._

"See?" Blaine tried to smile, but his voice came out like a whimper and he was pretty sure his face looked like he was witnessing a mass murder. He was in fact, once again, trying really hard to control his gag reflex.

"Oh… this was sweet…" Kurt muttered, biting his lip in excitement "What should I tell him?"

_Jump off a cliff and die, you shitface motherfucking bitch! _

"Whatever… it's your thing…" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt smiled, looking way too excited for Blaine's liking as he typed back a reply. He very stupidly looked over Kurt's shoulder "Much better now… I was beginning to worry. And the rule had better not apply to texting. If it does, I'll gladly break the rules, cuz I'm a rebel like that. XP"

_Don't send that. In fact, don't answer at all! Just let him rot away as he waits for your reply!_

"That seems nice enough…" Blaine sighed. And Kurt hit the send button with a cheerful smile.

"So did you guys… like… make out? At the party?" Blaine asked after a minute of silence. He cursed himself right after because he really already knew the answer and he already wished he didn't.

"Huh… sort of… It was actually… really sweet." Kurt sighed, before continuing "he suggested we play a game to break the ice, where each would ask the other a question, and when the person didn't want to answer they'd have to kiss the other person, but not on the lips…" his eyes were staring dreamily into nothingness as he reveled in his memories "but at some point he just started NOT answering any of my questions, and for a while we just kind of kissed each other just on the cheeks or on the neck, on the eyes… but then he stopped and said he didn't want to play the game anymore because he wanted to kiss me for real and so we did and it was amazing!"

_That is not amazing! That is gross, disgusting, horrific, revolting, sickening, repulsive, vile, foul, evil, despicable, dreadful, loathsome, detestable, gloomy, heart wrenching, depressing… An it's making my ears bleed! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm dying! I wanna die, I wanna curl up and die! Let me die!_

"Oh…" was all that Blaine could manage. That and half assed smile.

"You know… I think…" Kurt started thoughtfully, his smile faltering just a little "when people ask, this is going to be my first kiss story. It's a good first kiss story, isn't it?"

_No! It's stupid and so wrong on so many levels! Well, actually… just on one level, and that is that the other person should've been me and certainly __**not **__motherfucking idiot shithole Drew._

"Huh… yeah!" he whimpered. And then he felt guilty for being so selfish. After what Kurt had been through with Karofsky any other kiss would've pretty much been a perfect first kiss, no matter who was on the other side – so long as Kurt wanted it. He sighed and smiled genuinely "Yeah, you should do that."

"There's just that one tiny thing…" Kurt mumbled and Blaine immediately was all ears.

"What? What'd he do?"

"Oh, he didn't do anything…" Kurt said, trying to find the right words "he just said that he wasn't exactly the relationship type…"

"Oh…!" Blaine's insides were starting to put on the music and the wild lights for a party "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, I'm the relationship type… I mean, I'm not down with things just being casual and all…" he sighed "but we agreed to go on a few dates first, because, I mean, we barely know each other, so it's pretty silly to be talking relationships and stuff. Right?"

Blaine didn't know how he felt about that – on the one hand, there was a possibility that Kurt would not get serious with Drew (_Hey Macarena! Hay!_), but on the other hand Kurt did seem eager about those dates, so that wasn't exactly a good sign. So he settled with concern, and for the first time that day Blaine actually meant what he said "Just be careful, Kurt, don't go down a path you'll regret. If he won't commit he isn't worth it."

Kurt was going to say something but was interrupted as his cell signaled another text. His face lit up immediately and as his eyes read the text there was a violent blush on his cheeks.

Blaine peered over and read the text, suddenly having the urge to make a run for it and jump off a window. And then he remembered this was a second floor. He'd probably just end up paraplegic, and even Blaine knew that was worse than what he felt right now. "Oooh… a rebel with an angel's face! I like that!" Blaine's voice as he read it out loud was dripping with disgust, but luckily for him Kurt was much too preoccupied about the actual text to notice Blaine's repulsion.

"What should I say?" Kurt stared at Blaine expectantly.

_Cheesy much? It's practically pouring melting sugar off his cell! Why not just say you wanna get into his goddamn pants and save Kurt the diabetes!_

"I dunno!" he shrugged, finally reaching their classroom. Unfortunately for Blaine, it was Physics, and Kurt sat next to him in Physics. And even more unfortunate was the fact that that class would be dedicated to solving a worksheet in pairs. So he'd be stuck with Kurt as he exchanged flirty texts with Drew._ Hu-freaking-rray._

He watched as Kurt typed "Oh, now you're making me blush…" and hit send. Why couldn't he just crawl into a deep, deep, deep hole, curl up and sleep for ever, undisturbed, in the dark? Why?

"And now you're making me wanna be there – you're cute when you blush. Listen, how about that date? When are you free?"

Blaine felt the sudden urge to ask every single teacher to unload a year's worth of homework on Kurt but refrained as he watched the boy in front of him stare pensively at the ceiling.

"It can't be Friday night, cuz my dad is very insistent on our Friday night family dinner."

"Thursday?"

"Sure :D"

"I'll pick you up at six at Dalton?"

"I have Warbler's practice until six thirty."

"Six thirty it is, then."

"Ok."

"It's a date ;)"

"It's a date."

Blaine stared at his own worksheet. It was completely blank though he'd been trying to look at it more than those stupid texts. Obviously, he'd failed miserably. "Oh my god! We haven't done anything yet! Ah! Come on Kurt, let's focus, you can send flirty texts later…"

Kurt frowned at Blaine's grumpiness but complied, putting his iPhone away and grabbing his calculator. Truth be told, Blaine wasn't of much use that day. There was this thing bugging him… what was it called…? oh right… HEARTBREAK!

_Oh shut up, you Drama Queen!_

All lesson, he kept staring at Kurt and then he'd curse himself for doing it and whenever he tried to look at those numbers and make sense of them, all he could think about was how much he wanted Thursday _not _to come; well that, and the good portion of time he spent going back and forth between wanting to kill someone or wanting to kill himself.

They did manage to finish it just in time, but mainly because Kurt was actually focused.

Most students, however, did not finish their work, because, much like Blaine, their minds were everywhere else but in that classroom (honestly, whatever possessed a teacher to think pairing up students to work would ever be productive? – the only product out of that class was a lot of noise from all the talking going on). And so, for once that day, something did go according to Blaine's wishes. It just so happened that it was a stupid wish that he now deeply regretted ever wishing and desperately wanted to take back.

Mrs. Oliver sent them so much homework that Blaine was sure he'd be up until midnight that day just to finish it.

"Oh man!" He whined to Kurt as they left the classroom "That motherfucking bitch, seriously? Did you see the fucking humongous shitload of homework she sent us?"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Blaine like he'd seen a ghost or something.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"You said more curse words in that sentence then I've ever heard you say since we met… In fact, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you curse while sober!"

"Oh!" Blaine gasped… he had cursed… pretty heavily too. In fact, now he came to think about it, his thoughts seemed to be including a shitlo-, a whole lot of cursing these last two days.

_Oh my God! I'm turning into one of those inarticulate hooligans who drink too much beer and barely say two words without fuck or shit in between! You need to stop this, Blaine Anderson, and you need to stop this now! _

_And the jealousy, too._

_Dapper thoughts, Blaine, dapper thoughts._

"Huh, sorry…? I don't know what came over me…? I'm just kind of tired today… a bit out of it…"

"You don't have to apologize… it's just… I never thought those words could actually come out of your mouth!" Kurt said, still half aghast, but clearly amused.

Blaine had to chuckle at that "I pride myself in being articulate enough not to rely on that kind of language… but like I said… I'm out of it today, so… don't be surprised if I do anything else completely out of character." He excused himself in advance, knowing better than to expect to go through that whole day without any more slip ups.

"What? Like staying on the actual floor instead of jumping onto the furniture during Warblers' practice?" Kurt mocked.

"Oh, ha ha!" Blain rolled his eyes "very funny."

"Just sayin'… you might have a problem. Admitting it is the first step to recovery."

"I do not have a problem! I'm enthusiastic about my performances!" Blaine defended himself.

"Oh please, you walk on couches!" Kurt laughed "I can hardly imagine the state of your home's furniture."

"Perfectly normal!" Blaine lied. His desk, bed, and nightstand all sported scars from Blaine's 'enthusiastic' performances.


	5. First Dates and Literary Masterpieces

_I fear I might be enjoying torturing Blaine in his sleep far too much._

_Anyway, Thanks for everything, you guys are too awesome! :) Also, I have some drawings I'm considering going through the trouble of scanning and posting on tumblr… maybe next chap will come with some illustration – I'll let you know._

_Hope you like this!_

XxXx

Kurt parked his car as close as he could to the cinema venue, watching as Drew's car drove right past his to find another spot just a few yards away.

He hopped off and waited for Drew to come up to him. They shared large smiles as they headed towards the cinema. They bought the tickets and popcorns before making their way to the silent cinema room, sitting at the back row with coy smiles, even though there was still nearly fifteen minutes before the movie started.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Drew sounded slightly nervous, which made Kurt a bit uneasy, expecting some kind of really embarrassing question.

"Sure…"

"I need you to answer honestly, and I swear I won't judge or walk away or anything… but… when I asked Riker who you were, before I went up to talk to you, he kind of basically told me not to bother… because… well… are you like in love with Blaine?"

Kurt was so surprised and taken aback at the question he had to take a few moments to regain his speech, feeling his cheeks practically on fire. "Huh…." He stuttered, trying to find his voice "I have feelings for him…" he admitted "But I'm trying to move on, because he clearly doesn't return them, and he just wants to stay friends, so… I mean… He's my best friend, and I'm not gonna lie, I wish we could be even more than that, but if he doesn't want it, then I'm not gonna push it... And you can only hold your breath for so long, right? I'm just really trying to move on. And I do kind of like you, so…"

"But if it came to a choice?"

"Drew… come on… this is a first date, I thought we were supposed to keep this light and fluffy…" Kurt winced at his choice of words but pressed on "I could ask you the same about the whole exclusive/not-exclusive thing, but I won't because we barely know each other."

"Ok… point taken…" Drew sighed "But thanks for being honest. And I guess I'll just have to work really hard to help you move on, then…"

"Yeah, I guess so… I don't mind it though… you helping me out." Kurt smiled with a bit of a tease in his voice "I actually appreciate it very much."

"Oh, well, you'll just have to figure out a way to repay me the favor then!"

"I thought I did, when I sang with you. If anything this is you repaying me for the favor I did you by not letting you go alone on that stage and make a complete fool of yourself." Kurt sniggered.

"Oh, well, touché. I guess we're even, then."

"I guess we are." Kurt smiled popping a popcorn into his mouth.

They continued to chitchat, as other people filled the room (not many though, fortunately) until the movie began and then they turned their heads towards the screen and remained perfectly quiet. Even if they couldn't care less about the images passing on that screen.

Kurt was looking intently at the images moving up in front of him, trying very hard to focus on anything that wasn't Drew. But it was reeeeally difficult. He was right there next to him, his arm resting on the armrest between them and _so. very. close_ to Kurt's. And even though there was a lot of noise coming from the surround sound system of that cinema room, Kurt could still hear Drew's every breath.

_Oh my God, relax!_

Kurt took a deep breath and sunk just slightly in his chair and noticed that this movement had awakened Drew's attention because, from the corner of his eye, he could see Drew turning his head to him. But he quickly looked back to the screen, popping a few popcorns into his mouth, and so freeing the armrest. Kurt expected him to return his arm to his initial position, but when he didn't he placed his own there.

It was almost fifty minutes into the movie when Drew ran a finger lightly through Kurt's forearm. Kurt's head snapped to look at him, but Drew was watching the screen, unwaveringly, with a small smirk on his face.

_Oh, so that's how it's going to be?_

Kurt smiled to himself quietly going back to look at the screen, but he was paying absolutely no attention to it – all his attention was on Drew's light finger tracing patterns on his skin. The finger made his way to Kurt's hand and for a while they were kind of holding hands - massaging each other's palms and fingers slowly and carefully. After a while Drew pulled Kurt's hand upwards and started to kiss it gently and, with the other hand he lifted the armrest separating theirs seats. He pulled Kurt's closer as he kissed his way to Kurt's neck, lingering on that sensitive spot behind his year, before tracing his jaw line and going upwards to a kiss Kurt welcomed very much. Drew released Kurt's hand so he could pull his waist closer, and Kurt found himself wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders.

They just stayed like that for while, leaning into each other, sharing deep kiss after deep kiss – sometimes one would stray and find his lips locking with the other boy's neck, or ear, cheek, nose, jaw… But all in all, with was just innocent kissing. That is, until Drew pulled Kurt even closer, moving himself to… well, sit on top of him, straddling him, his hands sliding from Kurt's waist to his thighs.

Kurt felt himself suddenly become a little uneasy at this change in pace, Drew's hand dangerously close to Kurt's crotch, and he was about to break the kiss, which Drew had reeeally deepened, when the lights were turned on. Kurt was glad to have an excuse to break the kiss and he almost threw Drew off of him, looking frantically around. No one had noticed – the credits had just started rolling and that's why the lights had been turned on. The other few people in the room had just now started to get up and leave.

He sighed in relief and Drew chuckled next to him "Relax, no one noticed…" he said, not realizing that Kurt's relief had only so much to do with people noticing their make out session "And even if they had… everybody knows that's what the back row's for…"

"Yeah…" Kurt muttered trying to regain some semblance of self control "Well, I kind of have to go… Be home before… huh nine… it's a week day, so…"

"Yeah, sure!" Drew smiled "Come on…" he took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the cinema room. Outside they walked to their cars in silence.

"I had a great time…" Kurt smiled, once they'd reached his car, which was parked the nearest.

"Yeah, me too!" Drew smiled "So, any chance of a second date?"

"Sure…" Kurt answered, a small ball of nerves forming in his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't want to go on a second date with Drew, or even that he hadn't liked this one, but it was now painfully obvious that Drew was used to a fast pace in his relationships… and that was… well, kind of scary.

"Hey, David said that his uncle's having another Karaoke night at the bar this Saturday… What do you say? Get some of your friends to come along? I'm sure it could be fun!"

_People! People! Other people! Then Drew can't really get that handsy! Brilliant idea! Genius! Yes!_

"Sure! Maybe this time you could sing something for yourself, and butcher the song on your own instead of associating me with the travesty of your voice!" he teased, suddenly feeling a whole lot better.

Drew faked outrage but quickly laughed "I might just do that! And then, when everyone's ears are bleeding, the blame's on you cuz you gave me the idea!" he smirked, before running a hand through his hair and looking around "Well, see you then, I guess?"

"Yeah…" he smiled as Drew leaned in for one last kiss.

XxX

"Are you free on Saturday night? -K"

Blaine frowned at the text on his cell.

"I guess… Why? -B"

"Karaoke, at David's uncle bar. Could you rally the warblers? I'm sure it'll be fun. -K"

Blaine smiled. At least Kurt wasn't mad enough about him getting drunk (and so completely humiliating himself like never, ever, ever, ever before. Ever) to never make plans again.

"Oh, I'll talk to David 1st. But yeah, sure! -B"

"Great! Oh! Btw, the date went great :) -k"

And with that Blaine's good mood vanished, and the murderous thoughts he'd been pushing to the back of his mind as he worked on his Physics homework came back at full force.

xXxXxX

"Kurt?"

The slim boy lifted his head from where it had been buried in Drew's neck to look at Blaine. The blonde boy didn't even open his eyes as he continued to moan and run his hands through every inch of Kurt's torso, gluing his lips to Kurt's exposed neck.

"Could you please… just maybe… cool it?"

"Blaine," Kurt cocked an eyebrow and sighed, slightly annoyed "Why are you even watching? Go do something else!"

"I can't!" Blaine gestured at his hands tied to the chair where he sat, forced to witness the stupidly steamy make out session in front of him.

"That's your problem." Kurt shrugged going back to press his lips against Drew.

"This is making my eyes bleed!" he whined throwing his head back in desperation.

Kurt yanked himself off of Drew and stared at Blaine harshly "Well, then, you shouldn't have wasted your chance, should you?"

"I'm sorry…" Blaine mumbled.

"Oh, what's that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me moving on." Kurt chuckled as Drew's hands pulled him back to his previous position.

"But Kurt! I _love_ you!"

Kurt pulled back from Drew and walked to stand in front of Blaine with an expression that was somewhere between soft and stern. "Then why don't you tell me that?"

"I just did!" he groaned in frustration.

"No, you didn't." Kurt simply shrugged and glanced at him with a soft smile before leaving the room altogether, leaving both Blaine and Drew behind.

"I hate you." Both boys snarled at each other simultaneously

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

There was a rush and swirling mess of feelings, noises and lights before Blaine found himself with his face pressed against his hardwood bedroom floor, still half tangled in his sheets and blanket.

He groaned as his alarm clock continued to attempt making him deaf.

"Oh… good. Another cryptic dream." He deadpanned before trying to muster up some kind of energy to push himself off the floor and punch the goddamned thing into quietness "Ah sweet silence…" he mumbled, eyeing the alarm clock with disgust and rubbing his shoulder, which was now throbbing with pain, having been the main point of impact between Blaine and the hard floor.

He didn't know which was worse, going back to sleep and continuing in that hell of a dream, or getting ready for school and facing a day of Kurt gushing nonstop about his date with Drew the previous day. His overall good judgment and responsibility made the choice for him, and he dragged himself to the bathroom with the sense of humor of a dead clown.

xXxXx

_A tall boy, with blond surfer's hair drags himself through the scorching desert, gasping in thirst – desperate for any signs of water, or even just life. Suddenly, with a jolt of happiness and joy, he sees, not more than fifty feet away, a road. He's safe! He can wait there for a car to pass and hitchhike!_

_He sits by the side of the road, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Then, there is a loud cracking noise and a dark hooded figure appears in front of him out of nowhere._

"_Who are you?" the boy stutters, scared shitless._

"_Lord Voldemort" The intimidating figure announces gravely, as he lifts a long wand, pointing it at the boy._

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_Where would be the fun in that?" Lord Voldemort smirks before jerking his wand and hissing "Crucio!"_

_The boy screams, pants, cries and writhes in pain for what feels like a century before finally the pain subsides. He's lying in the middle of the road, recovering from the attack, so he doesn't even register that Lord Voldemort has, with another loud cracking noise, disapparated. He manages to drag himself back to the side of the road, and lies there once again… waiting, waiting, waiting…_

_He hears a rustling noise and jerks his head trying to see if there's someone coming his way. No, it's a coyote. An equally thirsty and starving coyote. The boy doesn't have time to even get up before the animal attacks him, biting ravenously at his face. _

_There is a loud thunderous noise and the coyote falls dead, blood trickling down a bullet wound in its chest. The boy looks around frantically, his face looking like someone set it on fire and tried to put it out with a fork. There is a man standing in the distance. "HEY! HELP!" the boy cries. But the man just shouts "BULLSEYE!" and leaves, loud barks of laughter trailing behind him._

_The boy pants in panic. "I'm never going to get back home!"_

_But just as he starts to cry in desperation he hears the noise of approaching tires and the roar of an engine. He jumps to his feet and looks. His heart leaps in happiness as he watches and approaching truck. Smiling and crying with relief he runs to the middle of the road, waving frantically for the driver's attention. However, the driver (also a blonde young man, who used be junior manager at a GAP store in Ohio, but was fired and could only find work as a trucker) has just dropped his lit cigarette on his own lap and is desperate to get it out of there._

_BAMPHASHFKDGKJFSKDFNG!_

_The truck hits the boy at full speed._

_He lays, squished like a disgusting mosquito, dead on the road._

_The impact startles the driver who hits the breaks with too much haste, sending the truck spiraling out of control. It's contents – cow shit – spill out of it, covering the whole road, including the squashed dead body. And then, finally, the truck rolls over itself, before exploding, practically creating a crater around itself and decimating anything in a one mile radius!_

_To this day no one knows what really happened to D-_

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice snaps him out of his inspirational streak.

"What?" he snaps his head away from his literary masterpiece, which he'd been writing at an incredibly fast pace – his pen racing across the paper without the slightest hesitation, working almost as fast as his brain - to look at the tree boys in front of him, all frowning.

"What're you doing?" Wes leans over to glance at his notebook and Blaine immediately snatches it away.

"I thought you said you needed to finish your Math's homework…" yes, that had been the excuse that Blaine had given for staring intently at his notes and schoolbooks instead of taking part in the conversation between the other three boys. In all fairness, they had been discussing dates and Kurt, in particular, had been giving them a second by second account of his date with Drew.

All things considered his little short tale was much more productive than listening to _that_.

"Huh… I remembered the English essay is due tomorrow…" he mumbled in panic.

"It's not." Kurt frowned "We don't even have English tomorrow. Tomorrow's Saturday, Blaine."

"Oh! Right!" he swallowed hard. He'd dug himself one big fat grave, hadn't he?

"Something wrong?" David eyed him carefully.

"Just a little tired… I didn't get much sleep last night… So, what were you talking about?" He tried to shrug their concern off, closing his notebook and swiftly putting it away before anyone could read his (_totally brilliant if it ever became true_) brain child.

"Huh… I was just saying I can't wait for tomorrow night!" David beamed "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Totally awesome!" Blaine forced a smile to match David's, before picking up his math's notebook to actually try and get some work done. Even if he was really proud of his short tale of a certain blonde boy's death and really wanted to finish it. Maybe one day he could be a published author!

Wes eyed Blaine suspiciously and shared a preoccupied glance with Kurt, while David, as per usual, remained clueless and went back to gushing about what he was going to sing and he thought they should sing. Blaine tried not to notice the exchange between Wes and Kurt and kept his eyes following the movement of his pen tracing numbers and signs over the paper with a look of deep concentration.

After a few minutes the other three boys were once again deep in excited conversation, this time over set list ideas for Regionals, and Blaine finally deemed it safe to stop his attempt at studying (yeah, there was no way he was going to get anywhere with his homework while his unfinished masterpiece sat in his bag and kept assaulting his mind with alternative endings), and after quickly sketching a dead man hanging out of his square root symbol (the identity of said man would remain secret, but just because you're a good fellow I'll tell he was thinking of Drew as he sketched it), he let his chin rest on the palm of his hand to watch his friends exchanging ideas. Well, by friends he meant friend. And by friend he meant Kurt.

He didn't mean to stare like that, but it was only when Wes nudged him with his foot under the table that Blaine noticed he'd been indeed staring at Kurt for a long while. Wes shot him a questioning look and Blaine just shrugged and shook his head, taking his best nonchalant posture.

His cell buzzed not even a minute later.

"What's wrong? - W"

"Nothing. Why? -B"

"You can't remember the day of the week. You're not sleeping. You look like shit. You're staring at Kurt… What's up? -W"

"I'm just worried about him and Drew. – B"

"Why? -W"

"Don't want him to get hurt. –B"

Wes put down his cell at that with a tight smile and a glance at Blaine that told him he didn't quite believe him 100%. Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes. _Oh, shit, if Wes catches up with this, then all hell's breaking loose._

"Hey Kurt…" Blaine scratched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need me… to have… a talk with Drew?"

"About what?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow and the randomness of the question.

"You know, let him know there'll be consequences if he hurts you.." Blaine strained out, knowing full well how ridiculous he sounded.

David chuckled, Wes duck his head to hide his amusement and Kurt's eyes grew wide against his frowned eyebrows "What? Blaine!" he sighed "No, I do not want you to talk to Drew…"

"I just…"

"Blaine. Close your eyes." Kurt crossed his arms, leaning back against his chair and looking at him expectantly. Blaine complied "Now, picture Drew. Got it? Ok. Now picture yourself standing next to Drew. Do you see the problem with you threatening Drew?"

Blaine opened his eyes to protest "No." he scoffed shortly.

"Dude!" David sniggered "He's like twice your size!"

Blaine eyed David with a murderous glare and was about to snap back when Kurt cut him off.

"Besides, Finn's already beaten you to the punch… pun intended. He stole my iPhone and called Drew to tell him that if he messed with my feelings he'd have to hide in China. Sometimes I feel like killing, Finn."

"I like Finn." Blaine said with conviction and smiled as he considered possibly inserting Finn somewhere in his story. _Maybe between Voldemort and the coyote…_


	6. Peacock

_Hi, sorry it took me a little longer to upload this one. For a few reasons:_

_1. I'm adding some tuff into some chapters and I just need to make sure everything fits…_

_2. I'm working on my application to Film School so I have to work on that as well… (I'm going to study screenwriting, if I do manage to get in)_

_3. There were elections in my country, Portugal, today, for the Parliament (and subsequently for Prime Minister + Government – because that will be chosen out of the winning party) and I had to go vote and was plenty busy discussing politics with my friends and family the last few days. Just so you know I am not happy about the results (let's just say social/economical injustice will prevail. I just hope they won't go down the road of revoking the law that enable Gay Marriage in Portugal, which passé a little over a year ago…). Alas, democracy has spoken._

_I feel like this chapter is a bit too short… but hopefully you'll find it entertaining enough… _

XxXxXxX

The bar was packed. Absolutely packed, because this time it wasn't an exclusive birthday party, and they were pretty sure the only reason they were allowed inside was because they were David's friends. Not all Warblers had come – only Kurt, Blaine, David, Wes, Thad, and Riker.

Oh.

_And Drew…._

Blaine remembered as he spotted the blonde head popping up at a table at a corner near the stage with seats all saved for them, waving at them with a wide grin on his stupid face. They all took seats, Kurt seating next to Drew and Blaine regretting sitting next to Kurt the moment the two of them kissed. It was short and chaste but it still made Blaine want to pick up a chainsaw and chop Drew's legs and arms off and then watch him bleed to death while pouring ethylic alcohol to his wound and kicking him in the nuts every five seconds. Ant then, when he did bleed to death, just for good measure he would chop off his head too. And put it on a pole, and hang it out high into the air with a sign that said "mess with Kurt Hummel and end up like this motherfucker!"

"Blaine?" Kurt waved a hand in front of his face and yelled his name, and that was when Blaine snapped out of his fantasy… well, fantasy really isn't the right word, but whatever, who cares about semantics when they realize they're imagining actually enjoying killing someone?

"Yeah?" he gasped

"Do you wanna sign up for Karaoke?" Kurt asked nodding his head towards Wes, who was sitting on the other side of Blaine holding out a clipboard with a signup sheet on it.

"Huh… Sure!" he smiled taking the clipboard and thinking for a while about what song he should sing. He needed something to take the edge off. He smiled as he remembered the perfect song to vent out, and he was sure that they would have it on their repertoire, taking the last gulp of his first drink he scribbled it down, before passing it to Kurt, who smiled as he wrote something down that Blaine had the sickening feeling he did not want to read.

The signup sheet went around the table and everyone put their names on it, even Drew, whose voice was like nails on chalkboard. Well, actually, that was the understatement of the year, even if Blaine was partial in this assessment. But this time he really thought he was right. Drew was not cut out for singing – that much was obvious. That and the fact that he couldn't get his paws off Kurt! Blaine glared as he saw Drew's hand moving up and down Kurt's leg. Immediately he looked up to Kurt, who looked… Blaine had to fight the grin that threatened to unleash itself upon his face… _uncomfortable_.

But then the idiot had to ruin it by leaning in and whispering something to Kurt and make him blush and giggle and be all sorts of adorable and Blaine needed another drink. ASAP.

They had been amongst the first ones to put their names up for the Karaoke so they were quickly starting to be called, shuffled with the first names from the other signup sheets that circled the place. First was David, who gave a pretty solid performance of "I'm a Believer", and then it was some random dude singing Under the Bridge, which was actually pretty awesome, and a chick who sang Valerie but kind of butchered it, and then Wes was up and rocked "Let Me Entertain You". He was followed by a, thankfully short, string of horrors – two guys and three girls. And then Blaine was up. He downed his third drink and walked to the stage. He might have been drunk, but then again he couldn't really tell when he was drunk or just mad at Drew or himself, so he might have been drunk, he might have been mad, or he might have been both when he got on that stage and grabbed the mic. He saw Kurt's eyes, and everyone else's too, for that matter, widening as the first chords began.

_Doctor, Doctor – Wooah _

he belted out

_A hot summer night, fell like a net_

_I've gotta find my baby yet_

_I need you to soothe my head_

_Turn my blue heart to red_

The whole bar roared in approval at the song choice and at the fact that Blaine, unlike the few previous performers, actually had the vocals to do it justice. But he wasn't singing it for the people, or even for Kurt. He was singing it for himself – he just needed to get it out of his system to let it all go and lose control, even if just for a lousy three minutes he let himself go all out as he belted out the song – Almost screaming it rather than singing it.

_Doctor, doctor give me the news_

_I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

_No pill's gonna cure my ill_

_I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

He wasn't even aware of his body anymore as he sang and moved wildly around the stage – it had been a while since he had just lost control and it felt so good as he pretty much howled that last note, holding it for longer than actually necessary and dropping to his knees as he did, arching his back, his head nearly touching the floor right next to his feet. He was practically lying on the stage as he finally dropped the mic and fell silent. Cheers erupted from the whole bar but he really could care less if everyone was on their feet… all he cared about was that for those three minutes he'd felt better than he had that entire week… he should lose control more often. He slowly got up, panting completely out of breath, to look at a roaring crowd. He smiled and waved, bowing awkwardly before starting to make his way out of the stage. He caught a glimpse of Kurt, who looked absolutely shell shocked. In fact, now that he looked properly, everyone on that table had their mouths hanging open and their eyes about twice as big as their usual size. He shrugged as he sat down ignoring their quizzical looks.

"Should we be worried?" Wes asked him "Send a warning to all GAP stores in a twenty mile radius?"

Blaine shot him a glare and rolled his eyes "I just felt like belting out a little…" he lied. Well, not lied… he just didn't say it all. Kurt eyed him sternly as he signaled a waiter for another drink, but held his tongue. Blaine was Wes' responsibility tonight. And anyway, it was his turn, and he cursed Blaine for being so damn good, because now he couldn't really compete with that.

He still got on that stage and kicked the ass out of 'Grace Kelly', which was really the only song Kurt could think of to sing that night. And the fact that it wasn't a love song made Blaine feel slightly better. Also the fact that when Kurt returned Drew was allowed to place a disgusting kiss on his perfect lips made him feel a whole lot worse.

"Dude, are you ok?" Wes whispered to him, noticing Blaine's expression.

"Awesome." Blaine flashed his brightest grin, but, knowing better than to fake it, he let the sarcasm drench his voice.

"What's up?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" Blaine sipped his glass, and winced as the girl on stage went horribly off key.

"Seriously… Blaine."

"Not now… Later, maybe… Tomorrow? Next week? In two years… Yeah, we'll talk about it in two years, ok?"

Wes' frown deepened but he didn't press it as their table erupted in cheers once one of their own left the safety of a chair for the spotlight on the stage. Blaine prepared himself for some serious ear bleeding as he followed Drew with his eyes.

"This is going to be worse than being hit by a bus, after being fired from your already crappy job and subsequently breaking up with your boyfriend because he decided he couldn't handle the stress of your unemployment induced alcoholism and the terminal cancer diagnosis you'd received that same morning. And then waking up in a hospital bed, to discover you're completely paralyzed so you can't do anything on your bucket list and the nurse taking care of you and wiping your shit is actually was your ex-boyfriend." He muttered.

Everyone eyed him, deep lines of confusion between their eyebrows, nothing but silent quizzical stares. It was Kurt who finally broke the awkward silence.

"Yes, it will be." He said much to everyone surprise. One chuckle followed another and before they knew it the table was roaring in laughter just as Drew grabbed the mic.

"This is for an awesome guy!" he smiled before the music started.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock_

_Your peacock, cock, cock_

_Your peacock_

Blaine's laughter stopped in a heartbeat and his head snapped towards Kurt so fast he could swear he'd heard a click or a crack. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that Kurt had also stopped laughing, or even smiling altogether, and he was changing from deep crimson to ghost white at an alarming speed as Drew continued his performance. This time it wasn't even a matter of Blaine being jealous.

For once.

For once, Blaine was right to be mad at Drew as he watched Kurt shift uncomfortably in his sit, trying to make himself smaller and smaller – embarrassment, fear, horror, shock…

Blaine's hand flew to his shoulder as he whispered "Are you ok?"

Kurt snapped out of his shock induced paralysis to look at Blaine. He fumbled a little to find his words before muttering "Yeah… fine, just…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah…"

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_

_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_

_I'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_

_Words are mislead_

_Such a tease_

_Wanna see the show_

_In 3D, a movie_

_Heard it's beautiful_

_Be the judge_

_And my girls gonna take a bow_

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin_

_I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazing_

Blaine couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest that Drew was singing Katy Perry to Kurt, and ruining it for them. Kurt and Blaine had met over Katy Perry. And this was the second time Drew had used Katy Perry to woo Kurt. Only this time he was** seriously **overstepping!

Seriously, how could he sing this? Did he not know Kurt at all? How could he ever think Kurt would appreciate this song? How could he think Kurt would ever be ok with this?

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch_

_I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off_

_Come on baby let me see_

_What you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful_

_Come on baby let me see_

_Whatchu hidin' underneath_

"Kurt… This song is completely inappropriate!" Blaine couldn't help himself. Kurt just glanced back at the stage and then locked eyes with Blaine and he could see he understood perfectly what Blaine was referring to. "This isn't even funny!"

"Blaine… don't… I'll handle it… Don't worry." He muttered, finally regaining some sort of composure, and smiling just for good measure "I don't need you to be my dad right now. I can take care of myself."

"I didn't…" Blaine sighed, defeated "mean it that way."

"I know. But seriously. I'll handle it." Kurt whispered again as Drew was nearing the end of the song.

The other boys on the table were hysterical. Not knowing Kurt like Blaine knew, all they could see was the embarrassed blush on his cheeks, and with only that in mind they found the whole thing extremely amusing. Blaine, on the other hand, was trying not to punch anything or anyone at the thought of Drew pressuring Kurt into letting him see "his peacock" being amusing in the least, when the idiot finally hopped off the stage to applause and laughter, and nearly ran back to the table.

"So, how did I do?" he smiled "I chose that song because… you know… your favorite animal is a peacock." He grinned teasingly.

"Yeah…" Kurt gave him a soft smile, clearly trying to keep his cool "It didn't make my ears bleed, so… that's a good thing…"

Blaine wanted to urge him to say something, but even_ he_ knew that that, a table full of roaring teenagers, wasn't his place to intervene or say anything, so he went back to nursing his drink and trying desperately to ignore whatever might be going on next to him.

The words to the song kept replaying in his head, "are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?".

Blaine was so past jealousy now. Blaine was dead worried! What if Kurt didn't feel brave? Blaine knew for a fact that Kurt had this thing about courage and overcoming everything and everyone with his head held high (he was also aware that it had been partly Blaine to put some of that there). What if this was just the sort of thing that would put even more pressure on Kurt to make him feel like he should… Blaine didn't even want to think about it.

It scared him shitless to think Kurt might be feeling like a coward for being uncomfortable about having sex.

Of course he wanted Kurt to be _educated_ about sex. To know what it was and the consequences that came with it, because god knows how important _that_ is! But Blaine's intentions in having Burt give him 'The Talk' were never to pressure Kurt into thinking he should_ do it_. What if now Kurt started to put two and two together in the most horrible way possible? What if instead of two and two together adding to four, it added to five? What if instead of taking Burt's sex talk and interpreting it as "Wait for someone special whose name isn't Drew" and he took it as "You should probably wait for someone special, but just in case you don't want to do that, and a stupid guy named Drew comes along to pressure you into peacock related activities, you should probably know the mechanics so here are some pamphlets"?

Blaine knew enough about Burt to know he'd probably given Kurt a good talk, and his better judgment was screaming at the top of his lungs that Blaine had nothing to worry about – that Burt had done a great job and that Kurt was responsible and respected himself enough to know how to say no… but doubt was assaulting Blaine's mind like a train wreck.

"So Blaine…?" A voice pulled him out of his worries and he nearly jumped off his seat as he turned to face Drew, who was smiling at him. Blaine wanted to punch him so hard. "How was your week? I hope the hangover didn't last long – you were SO wasted!" he smirked.

_Punch. _

_Him._

_Hard._

"Oh, I was good for school on Monday, so that's fine." Blaine smiled politely, trying to hide the acid in his voice "But the rest of the week went by in a blur… You know, a lot of homework this time of year. I was planning on going to the movies, to unwind a little, but seriously the amount of 3D crap they're showing now – 3D special effects: seriously overrated – it's just an excuse for stupid action heroes who don't really know the first thing about bravery… And if it's not that, it's just movies about sex, you know? So I figure, I'll just watch something at home that doesn't involve meaningless sex or brain dead men." He paused to chance a smile, as if he was seeking agreement for Drew, but he quickly pressed on "Have you ever seen Easy A? Awesome movie about the pressure that's put on teens these days to behave like whores! I strongly recommend it… like, really… Go watch it!" Blaine finished with a bright smile.

Drew's smile faltered slightly as he replied "Yeah, I saw it a few months ago… not really my type… romantic comedies…"

"Really? Would never have thought!" Blaine's tone was, to the uneducated ear, filled with honest surprise. But both Kurt and Wes' were looking at him with slight frowns, having caught the hint of sarcasm in it. Kurt kicked him in the shins under the table and Blaine knew better than to voice his pain.

"It's a lovely movie, maybe we could watch it sometime!" Kurt cut in, ending the conversation eagerly, his voice slightly higher than usual as he shot Blaine a scowl.

Blaine winced as he rubbed his bruising shin and muttered "Just sayin'…"


	7. Talking and Thinking

_Sorry this chapter is embarrassingly small… it's a bit of a filler. And it's also a bit more serious than the other chapters because it has a whole lot more thinking than action. Thanks for all the kindness :)_

XxXx

"Drew…?" Kurt sighed as they exited the bar together.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"This is gonna sound really stupid, but… was the fact that peacocks are my favorite animal the only reason you sang that song?" Kurt fumbled with his scarf, not really sure if he wanted to look Drew in the eye.

"Huh… sort of…"

"It's just that… the whole song is… just… really… huh… suggestive. And I think the only part that really has anything to do with peacocks is the title… And if there were to be any innuendos or ulterior motives behind singing that song… I should tell you… that I… I'm not ready for that kind of stuff, and the answer is going to be no." Kurt finally blurted out chancing a glance at Drew.

Drew had stopped walking and was looking at him with a weird expression on his face. Kurt couldn't quite tell what to make of it and that made his stomach twirl over itself in a tight knot.

"Well…" Drew finally spoke "I guess the song is really just about sex… and I'm not gonna lie, I'd pretty much love to have sex with you, but if you're not ready than I'm not going to push you or anything. I mean, this is our second date, I'm certainly not expecting you to have sex with me on our second date, especially given the fact that we haven't figured out the whole exclusive thing yet… so…" Drew took a deep breath and sighed "What I'm trying to say is, don't worry Kurt, I just wanna keep seeing you and have fun like tonight and see where this goes and if somewhere along that way you think you're ready than great, but if you don't it's fine as well. Seriously, Kurt, don't sweat it."

Kurt felt the blush on his cheeks subside slightly and he found that he could actually smile "Ok, that's good then… I was just making sure we're on the same page."

"We are." Drew assured him with a smile "Come on, I have to drive you home."

xXxXx

Blaine sat on Wes' bed, his back pressed against the headboard. David was splayed at the feet of the bed and Wes was rummaging around the room. Wes' parents were out of town, so Wes told the two of them to come over to sleep so they could stay out as long as they wanted. Also, maybe get even more wasted and stay up all night playing PlayStation hilariously bad (this idea was seeming increasingly farfetched as David came closer and closer to looking like a dead lump).

Blaine was startled as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw he had a new message from Kurt.

"Talked to Drew. Everything's fine. Don't worry, dad. xP"

"What did you tell him?" Blaine couldn't stop himself, but luckily he had sobered up since they'd left the bar and was pretty sure he could maintain a good conversation with Kurt, as long as that conversation didn't last long enough for Wes to find the Bottle Black Vodka he was looking for. Then it would probably go south.

"That I wasn't ready for that kind of stuff and the answer would be no and would remain no for a long time."

"Good. I'm really glad you did. I really wouldn't want to see you hurt, or regretting doing smtg you weren't ready for."

"Blaine, I'm a big boy, even if I'm not ready for THAT. And I can say no."

"I know you can. I love the way you respect yourself so much. :)"

"Oh, wow, don't know where that came from, but thanks, I guess…"

"Maybe I'm not as sober as I thought I was, lol, but I really do love that."

"You three should go to sleep before you do something you'll regret… Three drunk boys in an empty house… not a good idea."

"Wes is completely sober, and I'm sobered up too… Only David is still rolling himself up and down the bed, mumbling something about peacocks being really pretty. I'm starting to get scared."

"lol, you serious? Well, if he tries anything please take my advice and respect yourself enough to say no – nothing good could come out of that xP."

"Oh please! If David tries anything I'll film it and use it as blackmail material forever! And now I kind of hope he does! Anyway, go to sleep, Kurt, you must be tired."

"You're awfully concerned about my well-being tonight. But yes, I'm tired. Good night and good luck with David, Blaine. Xxx

P.S.: Easy A is totally awesome, but next time keep your mouth shut."

"*whistles* I dunno what you're talking about… Sleep well :)"

He put his cell phone on the bedside table and went back to staring at David, who had just now fallen asleep, drooling all over Wes' duvet. He snorted at the sight and shook his head "Wes, David's drooling on your bed…"

Wes lifted his head from the drawer where he'd been looking for a bottle of black vodka. He eyed his friend for a second, his eyes turning into a glare as he shoved David off the bed. The boy fell with a yell and a frantic tangle of arms and legs. "Jesus Christ, Wes!" he moaned once he managed to realize what had happened. Wes merely pointed at the drool stain and scowled as if that explained everything.

"So, Blaine… who were you texting?" Wes said, finally retrieving the bottle he'd begun to worry his mother had found and thrown away.

"Kurt…" he shrugged "Just making sure he made home, ok." He said extending his glass towards Wes, who poured.

"Yeah… about that…" Wes started, his voice taking a certain tone that Blaine wasn't very sure he liked "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've been acting really weird lately, especially when the name Kurt is involved."

"I… I'm just not sure if I'm particularly happy about him dating Drew…" Blaine sighed, defeated. He might as well talk it out with someone he trusted. And David was sound asleep again on the floor, so his tendency for being an airhead and letting things slip wasn't a problem.

"Drew's a nice guy, he's fun, he's sweet, he makes Kurt laugh and all… I thought you of all people would be happy for your best friend." Wes kept his voice very plain, but Blaine knew Wes was playing games with him. He knew perfectly well what was bothering Blaine, and he'd known long before Blaine did. But, he didn't have the energy to call him out on his charade and just sighed, playing along.

"Maybe it's not so much him dating Drew… maybe it's just him dating… in general."

"Thought as much. You like him, huh?" Wes sat next to Blaine, patting his knee gently with an understanding smile. Blaine averted his eyes back to his glass, twirling the liquid in it and watching it closely. He liked Kurt, yes.

Except… the verb _to like_ and the name _Kurt_ didn't really seem to connect all that well in Blaine's head.

"I… Wes, I… think I love him." Blaine sighed, not daring to look at his friend "I mean, he's my best friend and it scares the shit out of me to think I might screw everything up, but when you have feelings for your best friend you never… just like them… you know what I mean? It's so much more than just a silly crush… Because I really do want him to be happy, and I wish I was the one making him happy, and laugh and all those things… and I was thick and stupid for taking this long to realize it! It took another guy hooking up with him for me to see how beautiful he is. Not just physically, I mean… he's just… a beautiful person… all around. Everything about him, I just love it. Even the things I hate." Blaine knew he was rambling, but Wes was there and he was a good listener, and had not interrupted or tried to, seeming pleased to find Blaine coming to terms with his feelings, so he just kept going about it for what might have been hours, both forgetting all about their drinks and David, sound asleep on the floor.

"Blaine, you know he loves you too, right?"

"He's with Drew…"

"Not really, they're dating, but they're not serious. I'm sure if you were to so much as blink he'd be out the door and back to you."

"I'm not quite ready for that…" Blaine muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because! I love being his best friend, and I'd rather be his best friend forever than have everything go wrong and break up and never have him again as anything."

Wes rolled his eyes "Friendship is a good thing in a relationship. You'll be fine."

"Anyway, I was stupid enough to let him get away… he's really… into Drew." Blaine sighed "I'm serious, he _is_, I'd know, I'm the one who gets to listen to him going _on and on_ about Drew… And I mean, it's not like I like the guy, I don't. I don't think he's good enough for Kurt, but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut, otherwise, knowing Kurt like I do, I'm sure he'd just get mad at me…"

"Blaine… You're being stupid." Wes sighed with shrug "Just sayin'… But it's your life. I just… Drew's cool and all, even if you don't think so – but that might be because you're jealous…" he chuckled before getting on with his point "but Kurt would choose you in a heartbeat. I'm sure."

"I'm just… I need a little more time… I mean, it's a lot to take in…"

"You serenaded the GAP guy after two coffee dates." Wes pointed out.

"Exactly my point. I'm screwed up in the head when it comes to this kind of things. Besides, there was nothing at stake with Jeremiah. There is with Kurt. I need to weight my options, I need to think things through, and I need to try very hard not go insane with all of this shit."

"I know buddy… Just don't take _too _long or you really might miss the boat. Listen, I'm here if you need anything, ok?"

"Yeah… thanks, Wes, love you, dude."

Wes chuckled but refrained from a joke "Love you, too… Now I really want to sleep… it's.. oh my god it's six a.m.!"

"Sleep!" Blaine agreed immediately.

xXxXx

Kurt laid down his iPhone with a small smile and flicked off his bedside lamp. He didn't go to sleep immediately, Blaine's texts still pretty much clear in his mind. There was a small warmth in his chest as he thought about it, and about how that night Blaine had seemed so genuinely concerned about him. But then again, that was Blaine. Always making sure everyone was ok and always on the lookout to lend a helping hand.

That was one of the many reasons Kurt had fallen for Blaine so easily – if there was anything Kurt could not help loving was someone with a pure, generous and kind heart. And that was Blaine, alright. Of course Kurt would fall in love with him, how could he not?

And as much as he was trying his hardest to move on, he had to be honest – if not with Drew or Blaine, at least with himself: it was not working that well.

Well, Drew was terrific, he really was – he was charming, funny, sweet and all of those things. But there was always this little miniature of Kurt sitting on his shoulder repeating nonstop "Yeah, but he's not Blaine."

Kurt hated that his hallucinated miniature self was right. But he was. And he was _so_ right. There was no way in hell that Kurt would ever feel as comfortable with Drew as he felt with Blaine – with Blaine he could literally talk for hours on end without running of things to say, and he never felt like he couldn't say certain things. Drew was sweet, but Kurt doubted he'd have ever driven two hours, days after meeting some random boy, just because he'd called him in the middle of the day scared shitless. Drew was charming and funny, but he certainly wasn't the brightest bulb in the box and would never be able to carry amazing philosophical conversations about life and death and everything in-between. Kurt couldn't talk to Drew about Musical Theater or Fashion without feeling self-conscious… And, most importantly, Kurt could hardly tell Drew he was afraid of sex without feeling like a complete fool and without knowing that he was judging him and thinking he was just some kid, after all.

So, how… How in the world was Kurt supposed to move on, when everyone, even Drew, paled in comparison to Blaine?

I mean, you take away the comparison and what do you have left to say about Drew? Only nice things! Other than the fact that he's a bit dumb and uncultured he's certainly a VERY good catch, and the fact that Drew was pursuing Kurt, and not the other way around, was enough to make Kurt feel stupidly giddy and excited.

But Blaine was always there. In the back of his mind. Reminding Kurt of how amazing he was. How breathtakingly beautiful he was. How kind hearted he was. How intelligent and articulate he was. How cultured he was. How interesting he was. How fun he was. How talented he was. How… much of a perfect best friend he was.

And then… the heart breaking part… How much of a perfect best friend he was _always ever_ going to be.

And that's why Kurt wanted – no, NEEDED to move on. He would keep his best friend. There was no way in hell he was ever letting go of Blaine's friendship; but, hard as it was, challenging as it was, Kurt was moving on. He had too. He would love Blaine as a friend and nothing more. And Drew was going to help him do just that. Drew, with his teasing smiles, his playful winks, and his amazing ability to make Kurt blush every five seconds… He was no Blaine but he was amazing in his own way – Kurt just needed the time to see it better and to learn how to have Drew standing in his mind, alone, without any Blaine next to him for comparisons. Drew was going to help Kurt move on.

And that was that.


	8. The Only Reason

_Sorry it took this long to upload this. Just making sure I have the next two chapter at least planned through because I'm adding those – they hadn't been in the original plan…_

_Thanks for all the reviews, favorite and alerts! Love you, guys!_

_For all of those who reviewed and said they kind of hoped Kurt and Drew would get serious…. xP_

xXxXx

Kurt turned off the radio as Drew stopped the car "Ok…" he started, his voice steady and strong – he would not avoid the subject anymore, and he was not letting Drew dance around it either "so… we've been on seven dates… you've comforted me about losing Regionals, I've helped you study French, American History and English Literature for hours on end… I've spent entire afternoons at your place, and we talk on the phone practically every day… can we please define what we are, now? I think it's time." Kurt braved through his words staring straight into Drew's deep brown eyes.

He was a bit relieved to see a smile stretching across his face "Kurt, I really like you… so… If you want… Maybe we could… just be boyfriends."

"Exclusively?" Kurt beamed, turning in his seat, resting the side of his head on the head-rest.

"Exclusively." Drew nodded with a soft smile.

"Good. I like that. A lot."

"Me too…" Drew purred, leaning closer. After just a few seconds he'd pressed their lips together and Kurt welcome the gesture, pulling him closer, a hand on the back of his neck. They deepened the kiss more and more, until Drew moved to straddle Kurt, his hands going for Kurt's inner thighs. That was when Kurt broke the kiss "Drew…" he grimaced.

Drew sighed, letting out just the tiniest hint of frustration, but smiled "Of course." He climbed off of Kurt "No pressure."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled sincerely. He knew Drew was having a hard time with this taking things slow thing "I have to go now. I'm already half an hour late…"

"Fashionably late…" Drew suggested, grinning.

"That'll be my excuse, of course." Kurt chuckled "Well, call me later tonight…?"

"You know I will! Have fun!"

Kurt hopped off the car after a quick goodbye kiss and jogged to the front door, ringing the bell. David opened the door with a big smile on his face. This was a Warbler party only, which was why Drew was not invited. "Why, how nice of you to join us!"

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

"No problem" David smiled, pulling Kurt inside by his shoulders "We were just placing bets on why you were late and I won…" David sniggered pointing his head towards the car that was already disappearing around the corner, before he closed the door.

Kurt blushed "Yeah…"

"So you and my cousin… it's getting serious?" David nudged him on the ribs and Kurt glared at him for a second before smiling again.

"I guess… actually, we just decided to _be_ serious… you know, not see other people. Not that I was seeing other people…! But… you know what I mean…" Kurt muttered before he could embarrass himself further.

David was going to say something when Blaine appeared behind Kurt. "What _do_ you mean?"

"Why hello to you too!" Kurt scowled at Blaine, whose expression looked anything but pleasant "I meant Drew and I just had a serious talk, and we're… going steady, as the kids call it…" he joked, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Oh…" Blaine looked a little taken aback for a moment before he smiled "Well, congrats then!" he patted Kurt on the shoulder quickly before turning around and going back towards the voices of the other boys.

Kurt frowned "What's up with him?"

David shrugged "Beats me, he was fine just five minutes ago… Come on, we're playing WoW, and I'm dying to get back in there!"

Kurt smiled politely, as he followed David into a room filled with loud teenage boys shouting over shoulders at a wide TV screen. Thad and Riker were sitting on the floor, controllers in their hand and a look of deep concentration on their faces as they moved their thumbs furiously over buttons and little joysticks.

He rolled his eyes at the violent images on the screen and sat on one of the couches between Blaine and Wes. The first one playing close attention to the game on screen and the latter turning to smile to him "Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Hey, awesome, you?"

"Happy as a squirrel!" Wes beamed "Tomorrow I'm having a very romantic date with Sarah, and… well, it's our one year anniversary, so… I kind of… bought a promise ring…" he admitted, sheepishly.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Kurt smiled tipping his head slightly in surprise and clasping his hands to his chest.

"Yeah! I really, really love her!" Wes grinned, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"We should all be so lucky." Kurt, patted him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean, aren't you happy with Drew?" Kurt did not notice, however, Blaine's head jerking at the question.

"Of course I am…" Kurt waved his hand at the silly question, and almost hit Blaine in the face as he did so, but once again he did not notice, continuing talking happily with Wes, whose eyes had flickered for a second to check on the short boy sitting on the other side of Kurt. Blaine was looking very intently towards the TV screen, his expression purposefully blank, but Wes forced himself to look back to Kurt not giving away any signs of concern for Blaine. "We've decided to be exclusive today, actually… but it's not like I'm getting a promise ring anytime soon – I like him, I like him a lot, but I'm not in love. I'm just saying… I bet it's really nice to love somebody and have them love you back." There was a hint of bitterness in there that Wes decided he should leave alone.

Wes smiled awkwardly before leaning over Kurt to talk to Blaine "What about you, Blaine? How's your love life?"

Kurt noticed the glare Blaine gave him before breaking into a fake smile "No promise rings either…" Blaine sighed after a moment of awkward silence "Kurt, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure…" he frowned, following Blaine to the next room – the dining room – where Blaine leaned against the table. Kurt chose to sit down on a chair, crossing his right leg over his left and finally looking expectantly towards Blaine.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kurt, are you sure about Drew?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you sure you wanna be in a relationship with him...? I mean, sure he's fun and all, but he's said it himself, he's not exactly relationship material, and I really don't want to see you get hurt." Blaine knew he was starting to sound like a broken record. But it was his job as Kurt's best friend to make sure Kurt was as happy and safe as he could be (well, there was also the fact that Blaine would give pretty much anything to go back in time and ask Kurt out for Valentine's Day, or before that, or maybe go even further back in time and make sure Drew was never born – that could work as well). If what it took to keep Kurt's heart safe from harm was Drew getting into a car crash and dying, Blaine would definitely not mind.

"Blaine, I gave him the choice between a relationship or nothing at all, he chose the relationship, and we've been having a really good time together, I think I really like him, and I think he really likes me, so… I trust him."

"I just… I dunno… _I _don't trust him…"

"You barely know him! You've been with him like four times, and even then you barely _spoke_ to him!" Kurt frowned and tried to keep his voice from rising.

"Kurt, I'm not… I know I'm overstepping, but you're my best friend and-"

"Exactly. I'm your best friend. You should be happy for me… I just… I'm happy about this. Why can't you just be happy about me being happy? What's this really about Blaine… huh?" Kurt snapped "Are you afraid of being replaced? Do you not trust our friendship enough? Do you think I'll just stop talking to you because now I have a boyfriend? Or are you hurt that I'm not pining over you anymore, because that was so flattering?"

"Kurt! Please! Don't be like this! It's not that, of course I know you won't stop talking to me, and I didn't expect you to keep hanging on forever…" he muttered, suddenly feeling a lot smaller. Kurt felt a pang of guilt over snapping so fiercely as Blaine ducked his head and muttered "I just really don't want you to get hurt, I want you to be happy, but I'm not sure Drew's gonna do that for you."

Kurt sighed, trying to find words and calmness "Blaine… I appreciate the concern, I really do. But Drew's making me happy now… and… I can make my own decisions. You don't get to pull the 'he doesn't deserve you' just like that… I'm sorry… but… you don't." he sighed "Listen, I'm doing what I can and I'm trying to move on… I'm…"

"Is that the only reason you're with him? To move on?" Blaine stood straight up stepping closer to Kurt.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid!" Kurt stood up and once again had to struggle to keep his cool "I _like _him… could you be my best friend right now and support me, _please_?"

Blaine had sunken back to the table "Yeah… of course I'll support you… It's your life, it's your choices."

"Thanks." Kurt said shortly, and a little cold. He regretted the tone almost immediately, but did not take it back or apologize. He turned around to leave but Blaine caught his arm.

"Kurt, hey, listen. I'm sorry. I was out of line. I hope everything goes well with Drew, I really, really do." His smile was a little sad but honest and Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart melt a little and he damned himself and Blaine's perfect smiles for that "But just in case… if anything does go wrong, and I hope it doesn't… but if anything does go wrong, please don't… get caught up in pride… don't feel like you can't come talk to me. I won't tell you I told you so… I promise. If anything happens I want you to be able to talk to me."

"Blaine…" Kurt muttered, warningly.

"Just promise me that and I'll be so supportive that you'll have to have me as your best man at your wedding." He chanced a smile, but Kurt could see a hint of despair through it.

"I promise." He sighed.

"Thank you."

Kurt nodded and left the room feeling a lot less cheerful. As he took his seat back next to Wes he couldn't help but replay Blaine's voice in his head.

_Is that the only reason you're with him? To move on?_

Well, he hadn't lied. It wasn't the _only_ reason he was with Drew. Over the last month he had really developed a good thing with the boy and they really had a great time when they were together. He did like Drew, a lot. And he was almost at the point of managing to keep Blaine out of his thoughts most of the time he was with Drew – that's progress, I tell you!

But Kurt's heart still skipped a beat when Blaine entered the room, he still felt himself melt a little when Blaine smiled, his brain still turned to jelly when Blaine said something particularly sweet, and there were still butterflies in his stomach every time Teenage Dream was playing, even if it was someone just humming it mindlessly.

_So, ok… I'm still in love with Blaine… but that doesn't mean my feelings for Drew aren't real! _

So Kurt's heart didn't skip beats for Drew, or his brain didn't turn to jelly. But there was always this excitement and feeling of self-worth attached to his name, and they always had fun together. And he was so sweet! He would always do these little things for Kurt, like drawing silly pictures of them together on napkins when they were having dinner at restaurants, making him origami flowers when they were studying together, or texting him in the middle of the day with corny and dorky little quotes from movies or particularly lame pick up lines, which never failed to make Kurt giggle and blush. Drew was a great boyfriend!

Kurt sighed glancing at Blaine who was staring absently out the window.

_I'm moving on, and I'll get there - I'm just not on a speeding rocket ship. _

_Slow and steady. _

_Yeah, that's it: take it easy, boy, you've got time._

xXxXx

Blaine stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. There were still those little 'glow in the dark' stars glued to it from when he was seven and had decided that they were the coolest thing ever. He used to pretend they were falling stars and so he could make as many wishes as he wanted. He sighed, missing the simplicity of a child's mind.

He'd really screwed it up that day. Kurt was mad at him. That one was for sure. Kurt had barely spoken to him the rest of the day. But he really couldn't sit by and watch him go into something he just knew wasn't going to end well. It wasn't even a matter of jealousy.

Well, of course Blaine still wanted very much for Drew to get hit by a car, or a bus, or a truck, or plane, or a cargo ship… because Drew could kiss Kurt, and he couldn't. But that was beside the point. It _really_ wasn't about that.

When you love someone, when you _really_ love someone, you just want them to be happy. No matter what. And if that happiness means not being together, than that's a sacrifice worth making. That was why Blaine had been reluctant to confess his feelings to Kurt – because Kurt had been so happy about his little fling with Drew the past few weeks that he didn't want to ruin that and confuse or conflict him. Well, that and the fact that he really didn't want to screw their friendship up – and there was always this little voice at the back of his head telling him he would.

And then there was that thing about him moving on… Yeah, Blaine was too late, because Kurt was moving on. There'd been that glimmer of hope when Blaine thought the only reason Kurt was actually with Drew was to try to move on, because then it would be ok for him to say "you don't have to move on, I love you!", but then Kurt had almost shouted "Of course not! I'm not that stupid!" and Blaine had felt his heart shrink in his chest, a crater opening up instead.

And yet, Blaine knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was not going to end well. Drew was going to hurt Kurt. And Blaine couldn't do anything about it because he'd waited too long. He wasn't gonna go and open his mouth again, it'd just make it worse - Kurt would just get even madder and stop talking to him. Blaine didn't want that at all. All he could do now was be sure that Kurt knew he was there when he needed.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, hugging his pillow and breathing in the smell of the detergent. This was one big pile of shit he'd gotten himself into. My dear friends, if there is one thing Blaine Anderson did not recommend to anyone was to fall in love with one's best friends.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he's phone vibrated against the hard wood of his bedside table. He picked it up.

"I'm not mad at you. Don't worry.

-K"

Blaine couldn't help the smile that graced his lips and the breath that escaped them, as he fell in love all over again with that beautiful creature. He wanted to text him exactly that, exactly those words "I just fell in love with you all over again". But instead he typed in.

"Thank you. You're the best. You really are, and I'm sorry.

-B"

"Yeah, well, your heart was in the right place, I suppose.

-K"

"It was, I swear. Can we just forget about it?

-B"

"Of course, if you pay for coffee next time ;P I'll see you on Monday. I also expect an apologetic hug.

-K"

"Deal.

-B"

"Good night, Blaine.

-K"

"Sweet dreams, Kurt.

-B"

Oh God… Blaine was so deep in it.


	9. Rude Boy

_Sorry for the delay in updating this. I decided to write and add three whole new chapters in the middle of the story (this being the first) and I thought it was better to write them all before starting to post them, just to make sure that if I needed to change smtg I could. Now it should pick up, because I'm to proofreading and only adding small things here and there._

_Thanks for the reviews, favorite and story alerts, once again. Means the world to me. :)_

_Oh by the way – some illustrations here: http: / mbelohastumblr. tumblr. com/_

_Seriously check it out, because, running the risk of sounding like an arrogant bitch right now, I do a pretty good job at it… And maybe it might help you with my total lack of physical descriptions XP_

xXxXx

"So, what do you think I should do for my birthday?" Kurt looked around expectantly at the four people sitting around him on the table.

"What? What birthday?" Drew gasped immediately, clasping his coffee suddenly a little tighter.

Blaine frowned and shot Drew a 'What the fuck? Do you live under a rock or something?' look, before just shrugging his surprise off "Kurt's birthday is in two weeks", _Dumbass_.

Well, one thing was for sure: Drew was not getting Boyfriend of the Year "Really?"

_Seriously dude, no Facebook? First thing you do when you start dating someone is make sure you know their birthday… If I was dating Kurt, I'd have his birthday present ready and wrapped by now. _(Not that Blaine didn't already, but don't tell anyone.)

Kurt smiled tightly and nodded "Yap. Anyway… I can't have a party at my house… I've hinted at that with my dad and it's pretty clear that's a no-no. Well, maybe I could just do nothing – maybe just go catch a movie with a few people…" he trailed off running his finger through the brim of his coffee cup staring off into the distance as he thought.

"Nonsense! Party is in order! Seventeen is a very important age!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine "Why?"

"Because…" Blaine squared his shoulder and tried his best at not sounding like a dork "If you were a wizard you'd be becoming of age."

Kurt snorted and chuckled for a while "Ok, then, what do you propose, Harry?"

Blaine's throat got caught at the reference. He remembered the other time Kurt had called** him** Harry. It had been a different Harry. Blaine would give anything to be that Harry, now. Kurt noticed it, too – his cheeks had become slightly flushed and he dropped his gaze from Blaine's, taking a sip from his coffee. Blaine mirrored him and after a few awkward moments he picked up his cell to busy himself somehow.

"Bowling?" David suggested.

Kurt looked up from his coffee, his eyes slightly squinted "How lame do you think I am?"

"Fair enough." David shrugged.

"Actually…" Blaine smiled, holding his cell tightly in his hand and finally recovering from his small depression. He'd opened his calendar, which reminded him of something he knew would be incredible good news "My parents will be out of town that weekend. You could have your party at my house, so long as you keep it under thirty people, I guess… I really like having a roof over my head. But if it's cool with you I really don't mind."

"Huh…."

"And you could tell your dad you're just having a sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel at one of their houses, because you don't really want anything fancy."

"That is an idea worth considering, Kurt!" Wes smiled, shooting Blaine a meaningful look that Blaine chose to ignore. He was so not going for _that_ angle. Just an_ friendly _offer, no ulterior motives. There was a miniature Wes sitting on Blaine's shoulder that burst out laughing at that and Blaine pretended to ignore that small annoying creature, only indulging himself in a little smile when said mini-Wes rolled his way off Blaine's shoulder laughing and crashed on the floor in a pool of blood and scattered gore.

"Huh…" Kurt's voice pulled Blaine out of his hallucination "Blaine, are you sure? I mean, you went to Rachel's party… do you remember the state in which her basement was? I'd love that, but subjecting your house to Santana, Brittany, and oh my God, Puck!"

"Kurt, please, we'll move some furniture around, put away the breakables, and it's a go."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Blaine nodded, his voice almost stern "My best friend is getting a real birthday party and that's that."

Kurt gave Blaine his little signature smile, scrunching up his face and crinkling his nose in the most adorable away before leaning in for a quick hug "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Yeah… Kurt?" _Oh my God! Could Drew's voice be any more annoying?_ "We gotta go" he smiled halfheartedly, shooting a quick squinted glance at Blaine "If we don't, we'll be late."

Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall and nodded "Yeah, Mercedes and Sam will probably be there by now. Well, see you guys on Monday, have a nice weekend, and Blaine you're my knight in shining armor!"

Blaine's stomach seemed all kinds of acrobatically talented all of a sudden. And then, at the sight of Drew's sour expression it also developed impressive dancing skills. He smiled "At your full service, my Lord. Enjoy the movie."

With quick waves and winks the two boys left, Drew hugging Kurt from behind the minute they stepped out the door, showering his neck with kisses, while the smaller boy giggled and wriggled. Blaine scoffed at the sight, immediately averting his eyes from the glass door, to stare at his cup. Wes and David had quickly returned to their recurrent debate of the week. X-Men versus Batman.

"X-men" Blaine muttered "What's there even to discuss? Hugh Jackman owns it!"

"Christopher Nolan! Heath Ledger as the Joker?" David gasped, disbelief for his friends' blindness "Oh my God, I have friends who don't know how to appreciate good cinema!"

"Oh please, that's one outstanding Batman movie! But the others are not nearly as cool as X-Men!" Wes sighed.

"How's that?"

"No Hugh Jackman…" Blaine quipped. Wes chuckled and David scowled.

"Keep it in your pants, you shallow excuse for a friend!" He said frustrated.

"I resent that accusation!" Blaine gasped, faking outrage "I totally loved Tropic Thunder and there was not one hot person in that movie!" He high fived Wes as David rolled his eyes "Also, there's no way Batman's ever going to be better than X-men after the new movie comes out – I mean… Michael Fassbender as Magneto…? Screams hotness all over."

"I'm not discussing this with you, Blaine! If you can't control your hormones I don't really care for your opinion."

"He does have a point, Blaine…" Wes smiled patting his friend shoulder before turning back to David "However – January Jones!"

David opened his mouth to protest but there was only a few little choked noises before he slumped his shoulders "Ok, you win."

"Oh, so _your _hormones are valid arguments?" Blaine scoffed, taking a sip from his drink, tilting his chin and eyeing them with feigned harshness.

"Boobs, dude, boobs"

Blaine just frowned and shook his head silently sending him a 'what the fuck you talkin about' look.

Deep in their conversation all three boys jumped at David's cell signaling a text. "Jesus Christ, David, change that tone!" Blaine sighed rubbing his temple. David had decided it was a good idea to have a scream (literally a scream) as his texting tone.

David ignored Blaine and pulled his cell to check it. Immediately there was bark of laughter.

"What?"

The boy merely handed them the cell, still chuckling. It was a message from David.

"What the fuck! Kurt's birthday's in two weeks! What the hell am I gonna give him? - D"

"Any ideas, guys?" David snorted.

A lot of thoughts flicked through Blaine's mind that moment. So many possibilities. He could lie, and make sure Drew gave Kurt the most terrible of birthday presents. **Or **he could make sure Drew got Kurt the perfect birthday present and then, _accidentally_, of course, let slip that it was his suggestion. Or maybe he should just really offer his help with no ulterior motives, because he was feeling like a douche for thinking what he'd been thinking.

"I know the perfect thing, I'll e-mail you about it and you can forward it to Drew." He sighed.

He could see Wes looking at him from the corner of his eye, and very discreetly he just shook his head with a tight smile – no, he wasn't playing games. What was the point of screwing up his relationship with Drew if then he wouldn't have the guts to tell Kurt the truth?

xXxXxX

Drew stared at the open link on his laptop. That was expensive. But then again, birthday gifts for boyfriends are supposed to be expensive, right? Yeah… he clicked the "order" button and sighed. It was pretty damn worth it – David swore he was 100% sure Kurt would love it, and that was all that mattered. It was the first time they'd ever be exchanging gifts (well, they did go on their one month anniversary, but they 'd agreed on just dinner and no gifts) – and Drew wanted it to be a good one.

He really liked being Kurt's boyfriend, and even if he couldn't think of a present by himself he was still pretty damn sure that it with Kurt getting the perfect thing was crucial. Well, and there was always that tiny, little thing… called Blaine. Kurt and Drew were having the time of their lives together, but he just knew that Kurt wasn't over Blaine yet. He felt like he had to compete with Blaine on everything, every time. He could almost see the list of Pros and Cons for each of them in Kurt's head.

It would've almost been fine with Drew – because Kurt had said that clearly Blaine didn't return those feelings, so no danger of them hooking up. And yet Drew had caught Blaine staring at Kurt with something in his eyes that could only be described as longing, and the midget was constantly going out of his way for Kurt – opening doors for him, paying him for coffees, finding whichever movie/ song/ book Kurt was struggling to get his hands on, refusing when Kurt would make to pay him back for said movie/song/book shrugging it off with "it was obscenely cheap, don't even mention it!", and… oh yeah, there was the birthday party. And with that Blaine was Kurt's knight in shining armor.

_Shouldn't I be his knight in shining armor?_

Shining armor or not, Blaine was going a little bit beyond the best friend border, and Drew didn't like it one bit. It put him in a tight spot. You see, Drew was dumb, but he wasn't that dumb. He couldn't just tell Kurt to stop hanging so much with Blaine because then Kurt would ask why and Drew would have to say "because I think he has feelings for you" and then bye-bye Kurt; and if he refused to tell him why then Kurt would just snap and tell him he had no right to say who he was allowed or not to be with (which, granted, was true, even if Drew really didn't want Blaine within a ten mile radius of Kurt).

However, remaining quiet about it seemed just about as bad. The more time he let Blaine keep his charming little game, the longer it would keep Kurt from actually moving on and forgetting about him – which meant, Blaine might just really win.

There was also the possibility of pulling Blaine aside and telling him to back the fuck off. That seemed like a good idea – though it might not help at all if Blaine chose to ignore it. It certainly wasn't like Drew had anything to actually threaten the other boy with. I mean, the guy was small and wouldn't probably last two minutes in a fist fight, but if Drew beat him up and Blaine told Kurt about it then, once again, Kurt would be pissed and break up with Drew.

_Why does everything have to be so difficult?_

Well, there's always the chance that he was just misreading things. He never actually knew them before, so maybe that was just really how Blaine was towards his best friend, and he really had no ulterior motives.

_Yeaaaaaaah…. No. _

It was decided – Drew would have a little chat about it with Blaine, but nothing more.

xXxXxX

"It's pathetic that 'fucking perfect' is the least depressing song on your playlist right now…" Wes frowned as he scrolled down Blaine's Ipod.

Blaine took his eyes off the road for the tiniest moment to glance at Wes sadly "It is, isn't it?"

"It's even more depressing because I just know that you have it here because it reminds you of Kurt."

"Well… to be fair, it reminded me of him long before I fell for him. It always struck me as the kind of song he should be forced to have on repeat for a whole day to see if the message sunk in, you know?"

"No… not really. I think he's pretty self-confident."

"Are you serious?" Blaine gasped "You can see through my cool façade but you can't see through his? Honestly, mine is much thicker than his!"

"I know you longer." Wes pondered.

"True." He sighed "I guess I need to stop assuming everyone gets Kurt as easily as I do."

"Remind me again why you two aren't together…" Wes mused with a sarcastic smirk as he finally gave up on Blaine's playlists and went straight for shuffle.

Blaine chose to ignore Wes' comment altogether "_Point is_, I feel like he doesn't know how much his friends actually do care about him." He shrugged with a small sigh. And then there was light in his brain as the most awesomest idea ever struck him like a lightning bolt "Actually, Wes, I think I have some phone calls to make."

xXxXxX

"Perfect." Blaine sighed, quickly clicking 'save' before closing his eyes and throwing his hands up in silent victory, glasses clutched in his fist. With a long sigh he let himself slump down his desk chair as he hung his head thrilled to be able to look somewhere else other than his computer screen. _Yeah, the ceiling's not that better._

He took a deep breath and hopped off the chair, rubbing his tired eyes before putting his glasses back on. He had never had to spend that much time in front of his computer in his life, but hopefully it'd be worth it.

His mother's voice called from downstairs and he eagerly galloped down the stairs, glad to do any kind of movement that wasn't being confined to sitting in front of his desk clicking and typing away. He was stretching his neck as thoroughly as he could as he finally reached his parents who were standing by the front door, bags in hands.

"No parties." His dad said sternly.

Blaine's stomach clenched the tiniest bit as he grinned "Dad, please! As if…!"

His mother smiled and stretched up for a kiss on his cheek "Make sure you don't forget your meals, and don't spend so much time on your computer, it's not good for you."

"Mom, I told you, I was working on a project for school!" he sighed before smiling "And you'll be glad to know that after three days of slaving away for it I have finally successfully finished it!"

"Good." She chuckled, as his father opened the door and started moving their bags to the car "Well, sweetheart, have a nice weekend, we'll call you as soon as the plane lands and then when we get to your grandma's. There's meatloaf in the fridge and…"

"Mom, I'm not five, I can take care of myself. Don't worry. Send my love to grandma and grandpa and have a nice flight, and have fun." He smiled fondly at her.

"Goodbye, sweetie." She hugged him briefly.

"Keep the house in one piece." His dad said sternly before smiling and patting him on the shoulder "Bye, see you Wednesday."

"See you." He muttered with a small smile just as they closed the door behind him. Blaine stood looking at the door for a few seconds before, chewing on his lip, twirling himself around taking in the emptiness of the house. _Oh, hello Paradise, how do you do?_

A wide grin spread on his face as he nearly sprinted towards the stereo.

You'd think, with a father that spent almost more time traveling for work than he did at home Blaine would have plenty of opportunities to be completely alone at home. But his dad usually went by himself and his mother was a stay-at-home mom, so that was about as rare as a penguin on the North Pole. Which was never. Well, virtually never. There had been instances when his mother had gone to visit a friend and stayed a night away, but that was nothing compared to four full days of an empty giant house, all to himself.

In less than an hour there was music blasting off the living room stereo, all sorts of junk food on the coffee table and pieces of clothing littering the living room floor, as Blaine made the best of his temporary but entirely fabulous privacy.

He was having so much fun by himself, dancing, singing at the top of his lungs and jumping on top of all kinds of furniture that he actually forgot that Wes, David and Kurt were supposed to come by after school (which Blaine had left earlier because his Math's teacher was sick and he had the last period free on Fridays, anyway) to help him out with preparing the house for the party.

Which is why he was in his Harry Potter boxers, with his Dalton tie tied around his forehead and glasses almost falling off his nose, as he continuously slapped an invisible ass, while singing on top of his coffee table at the blasting sound of Rihanna's Rude Boy "_GIVE IT TO ME BABY LIKE BOOM BOOM BOOM!_", when the three boys stood, jaws dropped at the sight, by the living room door.

He froze.

"Oh. My. God." Wes gasped.

"What are you and what have you done with Blaine Anderson?" David took a tentative step forwards.

Kurt was taking in the full aspect of the room with a deep frown and a small crinkle of his noise before turning back to look at Blaine "Drunk already?"

"Guys!" he gasped "I totally forgot you were coming… I was just… kind of celebrating being alone at home."

"Alone being the key word there." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine nodded, his cheeks burning, as he hopped off the table and hurried to slide his shirt back on "How did you get in, anyway?"

"We rang the bell, but you didn't listen, we tried calling you, and you wouldn't pick up. Seriously, spare key under the welcome mat? Not a good idea."

"Oh… My mom forgets her keys all the time so it's kind of necessary." He shrugged, pulling on his Dalton slacks "So… let's get to it, shall we?"

They worked for little more than an hour, moving the valuable objects to Blaine's dad's study, which would be locked for the entire party, and rearranging some furniture so that the living room was practically a fairly large dance floor.

"Awesome!" David smiled admiring their work.

"Ok. That's done. So tomorrow is just about the food and the drinks. I'll go buy the food after lunch and then just come straight here and start setting everything up. Puck's bringing the booze, so here's to hoping he won't be late… Huh… and that's pretty much it… right?" Kurt turned to Blaine, his fingers still rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Ok, then. I should get going if I'm gonna make it home in time for Friday night dinner." Kurt sighed, grabbing his uniform blazer "I'll see you guys tomorrow, when I'm a year older and freaking out about my aging skin!"

They all chuckled "Do you want an anti-aging cream? I could get one of my mom's…" Blaine offered jokingly.

"Please, as if I didn't have my own!" Kurt scoffed, but the laughter showed through his voice.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

"'k, bye, thanks." He waved shortly before making his way to the door.

Blaine wished he could hug him and then, before he could catch himself he was calling after Kurt "Wait!".

The other boy stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at Blaine expectantly, a soft smile etched on his face "Yes?"

_Think, Blaine, think_ "Huh… It's the last time I'm seeing you with a sixteen year old body. I think I deserve to say a proper goodbye to it." _Oh GOD! Note to self: face palm as soon as door is closed._

Kurt giggled and accept Blaine's hug before muttering a quick thank you and goodbye and leaving. Blaine wanted to hold on to him, hug him tighter, and mutter "I love you". But that was one urge he did control. The door clicked closed and Blaine slapped himself, under the amused scrutiny of Wes. "You do this to yourself, you know?"

Blaine shot him a glare and snatched the bag of chips from his hands to illustrate his annoyance. He didn't really want any chips.

"So, how's the project coming along?" David asked with a smile, so oblivious do the exchange between the other two boys it was endearing.

"Just finished it today, a little while before you got here. It was hell, but I did it and it's perfect!" he grinned proudly "Now, what do you guys want for dinner? Should we order pizza or what?"

"Actually, we have to go home." David smiled.

"Yeah, I'm having dinner at his place. Celebrate his brother's promotion." Wes explained with a half-hearted sigh.

Blaine snorted "Good luck having fun with_ that_." Blaine had been to a few cocktail parties and dinners at David's. It was the very definition of boring. Seriously, if you had a dictionary and looked up 'boring' it would have a picture of one of those events.

They shot him sarcastic smiles before grabbing their blazers and bidding him goodbye.

Blaine found himself once again staring at a closed door – an empty house around him. He danced his way back to the living room, where his iPod was still hooked up to the stereo, as Adele's Rumor Has It ended. Blaine froze as the opening to the next song started.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

Blaine bit his lip. Should he just skip it?

_You think I'm funny when I get the punch line wrong._

He started towards the device.

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Do-own._

**No. Don't skip it. Sing it.**


	10. Happy Birthday

_Hey guys, LONG author's note ahead. If you want just skip it._

_First off: thanks for all the kind reviews and everything (that will always be a must in my initial AN)_

_Second: this chapter is long and it's a turning point in the story because it sets off to the second half of the story – I'm a bit worried about this because a lot of you seem to loving the humor in this, and I feel like I should tell you that this second half, even if it has its funny moments here and there, is much more "angsty" (though I don't think it's really hardcore angst) than the first part, because this where both of them will stop avoiding thinking about things and really start dealing with feelings and decisions they have to make…_

_I hope this isn't a bad thing. This chapter makes the transition – so you can get a feel of how I write my "angst". PLEASE tell me if there's anything you think I need to do about it to make it better if you're not feeling it. I don't mean about the actual plotline because that I can't really change that much… I mean about how I write – if it's too light, too heavy, too philosophical, too preachy… I dunno – just let me know if you're connecting to it or not, because that's my goal with it, it's getting you to connect and understand their feelings and their motivations._

_Ok?_

_Sorry for the long A.N.. I'm just a tad bit worried, that's all. Even if I do like how it came out, I'm not sure how you'll feel about it._

'_k… I think I can stop rambling now and just let you get into it shall I?_

xXxXx

Blaine laid awake in his bed, staring at the white envelope resting against his bedside lamp. It had 'Kurt' written on it in simple, neat handwriting. He glanced towards the alarm clock. The bright red numbers read 23:58. Two more minutes and it would be the day. The day that Blaine would tell Kurt he loved him. He'd give him the letter and that would be it. That would be the day.

A million scenarios had made their way into Blaine's mind, his imagination running wild. For each glorious one there was also a disastrous version that made his stomach disappear and his heart clench.

They would all leave him questioning everything about how he should do it. Should he give it in person or leave it in his bag and wait for Kurt to find it once he got home? No, he should definitely give him in person. Should he have him read it there or tell him to read it later when Blaine wasn't there? He should probably have him read it in the moment and brave through it. Should he give it right when Kurt got there or at the end of the night? Neither – he wanted Kurt to see his special project first and that would only be possible when everyone was there; but he also didn't want to risk either of them being too drunk to do that moment justice. So, whenever it felt right. That's when Blaine would do it.

There was a sense of expectation running throughout his whole body. Make it or break it.

24:00

xXxXx

"Happy Birthday!" David pulled Kurt into a horribly tight hug the minute Blaine's front door was open.

"Thanks!" he gasped trying to gather himself and take in his surroundings. It was weird being at Blaine's and not seeing any expensive jars on fancy furniture and impressive paintings hanging on the walls.

"Come on!" David grabbed his wrist starting to pull him upstairs "We were having a hot dog eating contest!"

"Charming…" Kurt muttered as he let himself be pulled into Blaine's bedroom, where he found Blaine and Wes sitting by an empty dirty dishes, clutching their stomachs, grease stains all over, their faces absolutely disgraceful "Ew."

"Hey!" Wes beamed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Blaine shouted jumping to his feet, clumsily making his way to hug Kurt, followed suit by Wes.

"Awww, group hug!" David grinned before joining.

"Thanks!" Kurt chuckled "but you can let go now… I'd like a chance to breath and maybe live to have another birthday."

The three boys pulled away with smiles and Wes immediately shouted "GIFTS!" before grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and pushing him out of the room, back downstairs.

"Calm down!" Kurt scowled, trying not to smile. Wes completely ignored this and continued to push him towards the nearly empty living room, Blaine and David in tow. There were three small bags on the couch. Wes nearly threw himself towards them.

"He gets excited about gifts." Blaine whispered beside Kurt with a small shrug and an amused smile, like a parent excusing his overly excited son.

Kurt accepted the bag from a beaming Wes and opened it. It was a beautiful leather bound notebook "Ohh, this is beautiful, Wes, thank you so much!" he hugged him quickly, as David came up to him holding a smaller bag and smiling as well. Kurt giggled as he discovered a beautiful pen with _Kurt Hummel, a Great Warbler_. He pulled David into a hug as well. They had clearly coordinated their presents. "Can't you two do anything without each other?" he smirked towards the two beaming boys.

Blaine stood holding out his own small bag with a wide grin and eyes glistening with excitement. Kurt braced himself, knowing Blaine had a tendency to go overboard with gifts. Which is why, when he opened the bag, he had his most Oscar worthy moment.

"Easy A!" he gasped holding out the DVD case "Awesome, I love the movie!" his voice was slightly high pitched, but he thought it could easily pass for excitement. "thank you so much, Blaine!" Kurt turned to Blaine and made for a hug but the other boy burst out laughing before he could.

"Seriously, Kurt?" he panted through chuckles "You think I'd give you a movie?"

Kurt blushed and shrugged as Blaine went to get a wrapped gift that Kurt hadn't noticed before – it had been partially hidden behind the bags. "_This_ is your gift." He smiled fondly.

Kurt took it warily and unwrapped carefully. He found a copy of _Patti Lupone: A Memoir_. This time he decided to be honest "Blaine… I love this book, and you know that, but you also know I already have it."

Blaine chuckled softly "Open it on the first page."

When Kurt did his eyes caught something he could never have expected. There it was, just like he'd seen a thousand times on pictures that he could never actually own, but only admire on the internet. Patti Lupone's signature, her beautiful, mesmerizing signature. And you could tell it was real too! The ink was blue and it was just so _real_.

"A signed copy?" he gasped. Blaine nodded with a soft smile. "Oh my God! You mean, like, she actually touched… and held this?" he lunged at Blaine, crushing him in an excited hug as all sorts of giddy, childish and terribly high pitched noises came out of his thrilled self "Oh my God! Thank you so much! SO much!"

"You're welcome!" Blaine laughed, his voice still muffled against Kurt's shoulder.

"Seriously! Thank you! I love y-it!" _HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF….did anyone notice that?_

"Well, yeah, I found it on-line just two months ago, and thought it'd be a good idea, just in case." He smirked.

"You had this for two months and didn't even _tell _me?"

"It was your birthday present! I couldn't tell you!"

"Yes you could! You could have given it in advance!"

"Kurt, are you sure this is your seven_teen_th birthday?" he teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes before breaking back into a grin the moment they landed on the book. "Oh my… this is so amazing!" he gasped once more, holding the book close to his chest like a treasure.

xXxXxX

The four boys were soon joined by Finn, Mercedes and Rachel, who also offered to help set things up, even though, truth be told, there really wasn't that much setting up to do. In the end they just decided to sit and watch whatever movie was on until people started arriving. They soon decided it was best to order some form of dinner or the boys would eat all the snacks that were meant for the actual party.

More people started arriving shortly after they'd played rock/paper/scissors to see who would get the last slice of pizza. A few warblers first, punctual as was expected, and then the whole New Directions gang arrived, including Puck, loaded with all sorts of beverages in quantities that made Blaine start to slightly regret his decision to offer his house for the party.

The drinking had started (Blaine decided that was one night he needed to stay sober) and people were starting to go a little wild. Brittany was, as Blaine remembered, starting to lose clothing items; Santana was alternating between admiring Brittany and trying to maintain her rep by flirting with pretty much any warbler she could find; Puck had started a drinking competition that involved chronometers and betting and Blaine was sure he was not going to go near that; Finn and Rachel were probably the most hilariously ridiculous thing in that room as they attempted to dance and failed miserably…

Try picturing a giant dancing with a midget (ok so maybe Blaine wasn't the best person to be calling Rachel a midget, but that's beside the point). Now, make sure that your giant his incredibly gangly and awkward and can't really dance to begin with and add alcohol to the mix. On the other hand, you have the really skinny midget flailing her arms around wildly and without any real sense of rhythm or even what could be described as a dance move, because she was indeed, inebriated to the point of no return.

The result, if your imagination served you right, should be a complete and utter mess of alcoholic coordination – somewhere along the lines of what Frankenstein would look like while dancing with Minnie on a sugar high.

Blaine snorted as Rachel swatted Finn's … privates in one of her brilliant moves and Finn doubled over in pain. He laughed as he crouched down next to Finn with a smile.

"You ok, buddy?"

"No… children." He strained out, his face bright red as he took Blaine's help to get up. Rachel stood looking horrified.

"You heard him Rachel – better start looking at adoption agencies or sperm donors." Blaine patted her shoulder, but she barely noticed it as she ran to Finn blurting apology after apology.

He laughed, shook his head and walked away from the sad, sad spectacle. Then Blaine noticed Kurt slipping out of the living room, running up the stairs. He almost made to follow him but caught sight of him holding his iPhone to his ear and answering with a cheerful "Hey Drew!"

That had to mean Drew was almost there. Should Blaine just go for it now? Before he could even think about following Kurt upstairs a pair of arms grabbed him as Mercedes hugged him "Best party!" she beamed.

He pulled back slightly from the giggling girl and smiled "Thanks."

"Hey, when's the thingy?"

"Thingy?"

"Yeah… the _secret project_…?" she leaned forward and whispered, though why she would feel the need to whisper or use cryptic words was beyond Blaine. Also, her breath made Blaine grimace. Vodka… Guhhh.

"Oh… Huh, maybe we should just… Kurt's on the phone with Drew, he'll probably be here any minute. Let's just wait for him."

"Wait for who?" Kurt's voice asked from behind Blaine as he descended the last few steps of the staircase.

"Drew." Blaine said immediately "Before we start handing out more drinks… the guy'll get here and have nothing to drink, at the rate things are going."

"Oh, he's two minutes away… literally. Just gave him directions." Kurt explained raising his iPhone as illustration.

"KURT!" Mercedes beamed, pulling her friend into a bone crushing hug which knocked the wind out of him "My boo! I love you!"

"I love you too." He gasped, trying to recover from the assault. Blaine smiled as their eyes met for a few seconds "But maybe you should take it easy on the drinks, honey."

Mercedes giggled as she turned on the spot and returned to the roaring living room. Blaine and Kurt watched her go in silence for a bit before Kurt turned to Blaine "The party's going great, but I honestly hope you won't get into trouble."

"No trouble at all. Neighbors have been paid off." Blaine nodded confidently, to which Kurt raised an eyebrow "I'm kidding! But the neighbors here have known me my whole life and I've practically done favors for all of them, from babysitting to gardening or wall painting, so I think they'll let one little party slide by…"

"Little… this is the first hour and a half!" Kurt frowned slightly as, just for good punctuation, Puck finished an entire can of beer in one go to roaring applause.

"So maybe I'll have to do a little begging, some apologizing… I'll probably bake a remorseful cake tomorrow." Blaine reasoned, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame as he observed the wild spectacle in front of him.

The door bell rang, though it was barely perceivable over the loud noise, and Blaine's heart sank just the tiniest bit when he saw Kurt's face lighting up as he nearly ran to the door. He pulled it open.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Drew smiled, before pulling Kurt into a deep, lingering kiss. Blaine tightened his arms around himself, suddenly feeling a lot less together. "Happy birthday…" the blond boy smiled as he pulled away, handing Kurt a wrapped box. Blaine was 89% sure he just knew what it was, which is why he didn't feel the need to stay there and watch anymore.

It was time for the project he'd slaved over for half a week and he'd be damned if Drew being there would make it any less special. So, he refused to give into the depression that threatened to envelop him and resumed to going to the living room and setting things up. He turned on the TV and his DVD player, hooked up the USB pen, and turned off the music.

Immediately the room went silent for a few seconds before a horde of voices started protesting over the lack of music. He climbed onto the coffee table and proceeded to ask everyone to quiet down. After a lot of persuasion and just as Kurt and Drew entered the living room, smiling, hands linked, and Kurt sporting a beautiful brand new Marc Jacobs scarf that matched his eyes perfectly, they finally silenced their protests.

"Hey everyone! On behalf of Kurt, thanks for coming. On behalf of myself, I'd appreciate it if the house was still standing in the morning. Now, off to more important things. Kurt, some people and I thought we should do a little something for you… to tell you how special we think you are, and how important it is that you're in our lives… so… let's maybe just watch it." He smiled, hoping off the table and clicking play, as a bemused Kurt started to make his way to the couch, slowly and carefully sitting down.

On the TV screen appeared a Blaine, in the middle of a green field. He was holding a big sign that read simply "**HI**" as he grinned and waved. There was absolutely no sound whatsoever.

Kurt glanced at Blaine with a small smile and a frown but Blaine shook his head and pointed towards the TV screen.

Mercedes walked up to Blaine and without even looking at the camera took the sign out of his hand to reveal another "**WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU**"

Rachel skipped her way towards them and removed this one too "**BUT WE'RE MORE USED TO SINGING**" the three of them shrugged, as Finn, Wes, David and, surprisingly, Burt, joined them.

"**SO….**"

"**WE THOUGHT WE'D DO BOTH.**"

Just then their soft voices started singing and Blaine forced his eyes to stay on the screen.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice._

**LIFE'S NOT PERFECT.**

_Dug my way out, blood and fire._

**SOME DAYS ARE HARD**

_Bad decisions, that's alright._

**WE SCREW UP**

_Welcome to my silly life. _

**WE FEEL LIKE WE'RE STUPID**

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._

**USELESS**

_Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down._

**COWARDS **

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated._

**AND WEAK**

_Look, I'm still around._

**BUT WHEN YOU'RE HAVING ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

**YOU SHOULD KNOW WE THINK YOU'RE**

_Like you're less than fuckin' __**PERFECT**__._

**YOU REALLY ARE**

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

**AMAZING, TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL AND SO MUCH MORE**

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

**JUST PERFECT.**

_You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong._

**WE KNOW YOU**

_Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead._

**AND WE'RE HERE**

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it_

**ALWAYS**

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game._

**AND FOREVER**

_It's enough; I've done all I can think of._

**WHENEVER YOU NEED US**

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same._

**WE'LL TRY OUR BEST**

_Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

**TO SHOW YOU HOW**

_Like you're less than fuckin' __**PERFECT**__._

**WE THINK YOU ARE**

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,_

**DON'T CHANGE A THING**

_You're fuckin' perfect to me._

**YOU'RE JUST PERFECT.**

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear._

**DON'T YOU FORGET THAT**

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

**AND DON'T YOU EVER BELITTLE YOURSELF**

_So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time._

**BECAUSE FOR EVERY BAD DAY**

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere._

**FOR EVERY BAD MOMENT**

_They don't like my jeans; they don't get my hair._

**THERE ARE HUNDREDS AND THOUSANDS MORE**

_Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time._

**THAT ARE AMAZING AND ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT**

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

**THOSE ARE THE ONES WORTH REMEMBERING**

_Why do I do that?_

**THOSE ARE THE ONES WORTH KEEPING**

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby_

**WE'RE HERE FOR BOTH KINDS**

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

**KEEP THAT IN MIND.**

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect._

**OH!**

_Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

**AND ONE LAT THING…**

_Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh._

**WE**

_You're perfect, you're perfect_

**LOVE**

_Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

**YOU**

_Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me._

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

The group waved as Blaine dropped the last sign with a smile and a wave and the image went black.

Blaine had avoided looking at Kurt throughout the whole video. He'd stared intently at his work, feeling incredibly proud at how it turned out – the image, the montage, changing from person to person, and background to background (each person had picked a place they thought was particularly important in their relationship with Kurt for their solo shots) so it would be dynamic and interesting; and the sound too, as they'd manage to actually have a solid recording of the song and they sounded pretty damned good with just the right amount of solos that it wouldn't take away the fact that it was a group project. Yes, Blaine had had that to busy himself with, but now he just had to look.

Kurt was still staring at the TV, completely unaware that every eye on the room had turned to him. Blaine watched expectantly as the boy finally drew a shaky breath and broke into a tearful smile, seeking out the faces he'd just seen on the screen. He found Rachel first and the moment he caught sight of her he jumped off the couch to hug her, muttering something Blaine couldn't quite make out but sounded something like "You're annoying but I do love you too", she giggled and wiped away a few tears of her own. Then he lounged at Mercedes who was also crying and they exchanged _I love you, boo_'s. Finn didn't even wait for Kurt to find him as he yanked his stepbrother off Mercedes' embrace and picked him off the ground with his bear hug "Happy birthday little bro!"

"Put me down Finn!" Kurt scowled, though it wasn't very effective because he was still smiling broadly, tears streaming down his cheeks "Thanks!" he muttered as his brother complied "And thank you for the video too…" he hugged Finn a little more calmly now, his feet steady.

Finn just smiled and shrugged, before turning to Blaine "It came out awesome, dude, really nice work!"

Blaine smiled and winked shortly before he was caught off guard by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. Kurt's voice was low and barely as whisper as said "Thank you… so much."

"Happy birthday, Kurt." Blaine muttered into Kurt's neck, wishing he could just say, 'I love you' instead, but now was not the time – not in a crowded room, filled with drunk people and a certain blond boy. But maybe it _was_ around time he got that letter…

"It was perfect… It must've been so much trouble!" Kurt pulled back.

"It was…" Blaine admitted "But it's worth if it can make you cry like a little girl." He teased.

Kurt pretended to take offense as he turned away, holding his head high and wiping the tears away "Wes and David, came here you guys!"

As Blaine watched Kurt hug his two friends he decided that it was definitely time to go through with it. _No time like the present._

With one last glance at him Blaine turned and sprinted up his stairs to his bedroom, his heart drumming wildly as anticipation rushed through his veins – he could barely contain a smile. No matter the outcome he would have just gone through with it – at least he would have tried. There was impending relief filling his heart as he knew he was about to let go of a million thoughts and emotions. He swiftly picked it up from his desk and turned to go back but found Drew coming inside the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, hey…" Blaine tried to sound casual, though he probably failed completely.

"Tell me something Blaine, what is Kurt to you?" the tall boy asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against the closed door, managing to look both terribly threatening and nonchalant. Blaine's relief fell right off of his body.

"My best friend." Blaine muttered immediately.

Drew nodded silently for a few moments before cocking his head and speaking again, still keeping his tone relaxed and easy going "You know what he is to me? My boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know that…" Blaine said, almost through gritted teeth, trying to conceal the anger that statement had awoken in him.

"And I actually really like it that way." He added "So… you and I… we should have a little talk. Because I have a feeling you want to be _more_ than his best friend."

Blaine remained silent. He didn't want to confirm it, because it wasn't fair that he should tell Drew before he told Kurt. But he couldn't exactly just deny it, especially when he held a love letter in his hand addressed to Kurt.

"Thought so." Drew's voice was hard and a little threatening "Just back off, ok?"

"What?"

"I get it, you're best friends, and I can't stop you from spending a lot of time together and all that shit. But stop it with the ridiculous gifts, the big gestures – the freaking videos! Stop with that shit. I'm the boyfriend, and that's not changing any time soon!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you don't have the guts to go downstairs and tell Kurt he has to chose between me and you; because you've been head over heels for him for months now and done absolutely nothing about it, when you could have had him in the palm of your hand just like that; because you're so scared about your precious little friendship to risk anything…" he took a step closer to Blaine and almost smiled "and mostly, because you know you don't really deserve him. If you did, you'd have noticed him the moment you met him. Now it's too late."

Blaine felt his grip around the letter tighten and it crumpled in his hand. He wanted to snap back and tell him he was about to do just that, but his voice was nowhere to be found as he just stood there staring right back at Drew, his body starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Look, Blaine, I really like Kurt, and he really likes me too. We have an amazing time together. Let it go. Move on. He has."

Drew shot him one last glance before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Blaine standing there, alone, a crumpled letter in his shaking hand.

_Move on. __**He Has**__._

xXxXxX

"Cedes, sweetie, thanks for telling Drew what to get me, it's perfect!" Kurt giggled, running his fingertips through the delicate fabric.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"The scarf!" Kurt frowned holding it up, from his neck "wasn't it you who told him to get me this?"

"No." a voice said from behind Kurt and he turned to find his boyfriend smiling happily. Drew captured Kurt's lips in his before pulling back "Actually it was my cousin." He admitted with a coy smile.

"Oh… David…" Kurt frowned, slightly confused "Ok…" Maybe he'd overheard Kurt gushing about it at some point. Kurt was impressed_. Maybe David's not as unobservant as everyone makes him out to be. On the other hand, why am I even thinking about David when my hot boyfriend's this close to me?_

Kurt wrapped his arms around Drew and smiled, pulling him closer "Dance with me?"

"If by dance you mean kiss, you bet." He chuckled, dipping his head to reconnect their lips. Kurt ignored Mercedes' giggles and gagging noises as she walked away, turning his full attention to the amazing kiss he was sharing with Drew.

"Mmmm…" he sighed once they pulled away for air.

"You're amazing." Drew smiled, before giving him another quick peck "I'm gonna go get us some drinks, ok?"

"Yeah…"

"When I come back, you and I, we are going to dance this house down!" he smiled, and Kurt laughed, before heading away. Kurt watched after him in silence until he felt someone standing next to him. He found Blaine also looking after Drew.

"Things with Drew… they're good?" Blaine asked without averting his eyes from where Drew had already disappeared between the mess of people.

"Yeah… amazing, actually. He's perfect." Kurt sighed, hugging himself with a smile he knew was ridiculously sappy.

"That's good, I guess." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah… I would have never guessed someone like him would ever want to be with me… Oh, look at me, I sound like a thirteen year old girl gushing about Edward Cullen. Ugh…!"

Blaine chuckled softly and ducked his head slightly, his eyes still not meeting Kurt's as he muttered "The scarf is beautiful, by the way, it matches your eyes perfectly." There was something about Blaine's voice and how his eyes looked slightly shiny… something was off, Blaine looked positively miserable even if he was smiling – but that was just it, the smile was not reaching his eyes or anywhere near them. It made Kurt's heart shrink painfully. Blaine's smiles were the most beautiful think in the world because they his eyes would always look so alive an full of joy or tenderness. Kurt would've asked about it – he was about to, in fact, but a shrill shriek grabbed both their attentions. Rachel was beaming as she stumbled her way towards them "BLAINE WARBLER!"

_Oh no…_

The last time Rachel had called Blaine by that name they had spent a night sucking faces.

"I wrote a song about you!"

Blaine frowned "What?"

"I wrote a song about you when you broke my heart!" she slurred beaming. "I should sing it. Do you want me to sing it? I'm gonna sing it!"

Kurt's eyes wandered between the two of them taking in Rachel's pathetic proud grin and Blaine's absolutely dumfounded expression. He chuckled not quite believing what he was witnessing as he watched Rachel grab Blaine's wrist pulling him towards the couch, where she forced him to seat, and climbed onto the coffee table. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!"

She screamed, and Kurt, knowing this would be too good to be true decided to go ahead and help the humiliation by turning off the music and pulling out his phone, ready to film whatever Rachel was about to do.

The party stopped and everyone turned to watch Rachel, just as Drew returned to stand next to Kurt handing him a drink.

"Thanks."

"What's happening?"

"Shh… Just watch."

"I wrote this song when Blaine broke my heart because he don't like boobs." Rachel slurred loudly waving wildly towards Blaine and looking around the room to make sure every eye was on her "Here goes…"

_Just like every other story_

_I'm a girl who met a boy_

_And now I just feel sorry_

_Cuz he used me like a toy_

_All the signs were there_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_When he kissed my lips_

_And I tasted awesomeness_

_I fantasized of kids_

_And all kinds of great duets_

_But there's a thing that got in the way_

_Now he says he's sure he's gay_

_Kurt warned me I should keep at bay_

_But I was dumb and looked away_

_I kissed him a second time_

_And now I'm standing in a line_

_As he goes to wash his mouth_

_I think my life's gone south_

_All the signs were there_

_How could I have been so blind?_

_I will never have those kids,_

_Those damned Eurasian looking kids_

_And those duets are gone for good_

_Though they would've been gold!_

_But there's a thing that got in the way_

_Now he says he's sure he's gay_

_Kurt warned me I should keep at bay_

_But I was dumb and looked away_

_Yeah, I was dumb and looked away…_

_He's gaaaaaaay!_

The room was silent for a good ten seconds before everyone burst into applause and laughter. Rachel beamed at the roaring crowd and bowed a little too eagerly so that she practically feel off the table landing ungracefully on Blaine's lap, who was smiling and laughing at her with amused disbelief.

"Well, that was a masterpiece, Berry!" Santana sneered amused.

"Oh, like Trouty Mouth was any better! I hate you, Satan!" Rachel retorted trying her best to return to a dignified pose with Blaine's help.

"Girls, girls, calm down!" Puck said smoothly (seriously he'd had way too many drinks to look that put together!) "Why the hate? We're all amazing, we should all be proud." His tone was calming as he smiled at both girls before turning to the whole room and opening his arms with a broad smile "We're our fathers' best sperms!"

A moment of silence was following by an outburst of laughter. "Wait, wait, wait!" Finn slurred trying to quiet everyone, his arms outstretched ridiculously as he tried to gain everyone's attention, bore turning to look at Puck like they were discussing the meaning of life "Dude… where's the quality control on the mom part?"

The whole room was silent for a good while, as suddenly everyone (or at least those who were drunk enough for it) took the question seriously and considered it with worried and horrified expressions. After a while Santana patted Finn's shoulder sympathetically "There is none… It's like a monthly lottery. No offense to your mom, who is lovely, but I think you didn't win it. And neither did Berry." She sighed "Your children are doomed."

Just like that the room was back to roaring laughter as Brittany had found the play button and the music returned to its previous blasting state and she took off her shirt to a roar of applause and cat calls. Kurt felt Drew sliding his arm around his waist "I love how that scarf looks on you…" Kurt smiled softly in agreement, even if he had needed some help Drew had indeed outdone himself – this scarf was perfect – especially since he had chosen the color to match his eyes.

Which reminded Kurt of… He looked around but Blaine had disappeared. Kurt's stomach tied itself in a knot – for a moment there he almost thought he was imagining things because Blaine had looked just as amused as everyone at Rachel's humiliation, so he reasoned maybe he wasn't really upset… but now that possibility was off the table. He pulled away from Drew, he needed to find Blaine and find out what was wrong. But just as tried to do so he caught sight of two silhouettes outside, on the front lawn, from the living room window. Wes was standing next to Blaine, and rubbing his arm lightly. Maybe he could just let Wes handle it – after all, other than Kurt, Wes was Blaine's best friend; and it was best that a sober, responsible person stayed indoors to make sure things didn't get out of hand. There was a pang of guilt in Kurt's chest as he turned back to Drew who smiled, wrapping his arms around him, and attached his lips to Kurt's neck. He sighed and tried to relax.

"Everything ok…?" Drew muttered into his ear, slowly pulling away too look at Kurt.

"Yeah… everything's fine." He smiled, kissing Drew slowly for a bit before drawing back to rest his head on Drew's shoulder, exchanging one quick look with him.

"Oh, the scarf totally matches your eyes!" Drew exclaimed, surprise in his voice "Cool!"

"Of course… isn't that why you bought this color?" Kurt frowned.

"Huh…" Drew scratched his neck embarrassed as he admitted "I kind of just bought the color David sent me the link to…"

"Oh… ok…"

"It looks amazing on you, though, so I'm glad I did." Drew chanced a smile and Kurt returned it promptly, his lips quickly captured in what he was sure was a half apologetic kiss from his boyfriend. This time, however, Kurt couldn't be bothered to pay attention to it. A thousand things flying around his head. David was most definitely NOT that observant. And there was only one person besides Mercedes who knew how much he wanted this scarf. The same person who'd just told him it matched his eyes perfectly.

This had to mean _some_thing. Did it mean that Blaine was finally accepting their relationship and being as supportive as he'd promised he'd be? Kurt didn't know why that thought didn't really make him feel any better (actually he did, but he just didn't want to go down that path… and he really had enough of a mess in his head without these kinds of doubts).

He broke the kiss and pulled Drew closer, into some sort of hug, resting his chin over his shoulder – Drew's arms around him tightening in what Kurt knew was an affectionate gesture and he smiled almost subconsciously at it; but once again he found himself looking out the window where he could still make out Wes and Blaine, now sitting on the grass, talking. He felt a tightness in his chest, as he watched Blaine run his hands through his hair and shake his head, and Wes leaned closer to put a careful hand on his shoulder.

Kurt couldn't help the voice in his head _That should be you out there_. and the pang of guilt that once more shot through his body.

"Drew…" he mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"I need to go outside for while, I think Blaine's upset. I need to talk to him."

"What's he upset about?" Drew frowned, pulling back.

"I don't know… that's the thing. I should go talk to him." He jerked his head towards the window and Drew followed the movement, finding the two figures.

"Wes is with him. I'm sure he's fine."

"Still…"

"Kurt." Drew's voice had a tone of exasperation to it "It's your birthday party. Let lose, have fun… Come on, I love this song!"

"But…!"

"But what? Kurt, don't you want to dance with _your boyfriend_ at your birthday party?" Drew sighed "I'm pretty sure Wes can handle it for tonight, don't worry."

Kurt chewed on his lips as his thoughts flew furiously. He wanted nothing but to go outside and replace Wes' soothing hand for his. But if he did that, he just knew he was going to hurt Drew. Kurt wasn't stupid, he knew Drew was still insecure about Kurt's feelings for Blaine, and that would just feed Drew's doubts even further. And it wasn't like his jealousy was totally uncalled for - after all Kurt was still pretty much in love with Blaine (even if he'd never admit that to Drew). _It's not like I can't talk to Blaine tomorrow…_

He sighed "Ok, come on, let's dance."

Drew grinned and steered him to the middle of the improvised danced floor, landing small and quick kisses on the back of Kurt's neck, before spinning him around and placing each hand on each side of his hips just as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck. With one last glance at the window and the slightest hesitation, he finally turned his attention to Drew tightening his embrace.


	11. Sucks as bad as Batman

_Thanks for the awesome reviews and everything! You people make my heart go weeee._

_The following paragraph in my author's note is slightly spoilery, so if you don't want to be spoiled in ANY way skip it. It's not that much of a spoiler, because I think it's obvious, but some of you might be mad at me if I don't warn you about it…. So beware, spoilers ahead._

_For those of you concerned if this is going to end in Klainebows or not I'm going to tell you right now that it does end in Klaine – I thought that was pretty obvious, and that's why I don't even think of it as a spoiler, but since some of you are worried I thought I'd clear that up – as much as I'm trying to make Drew have depth and not be a one dimensional character he's still just a means to an end in my story, so just sit back and watch it unfold with the reassurance you'll get your happy ending :)_

_P.S.: I don't hate Batman, I actually love it, but Wes is allowed to have an opinion of his own. XP_

xXxXxXx

Blaine watched as Kurt took notes, his pen running swiftly through his notebook in time with the teacher's voice.

He knew he should probably be taking notes too. The school year was practically over – there was a little less than two months left in it, the homework was starting to pile up, and everyone was stressing out of their minds. But Blaine's mind kept drifting to a week before. His mind kept drifting towards the letter he never gave Kurt. The letter that was now buried deep in his sock drawer in his dresser.

After Drew had left the room it had taken all of Blaine's energy to gather himself up and go downstairs. He was still meaning to find Kurt and tell him everything, even if Drew's words kept pounding his head - _because you know you don't really deserve him. If you did, you'd have noticed him the moment you met him. Now it's too late._ -, but he'd found them right by the living room door, sharing a long, intimate kiss.

He'd felt his throat close up, and his eyes burning, but most of all he'd felt like someone was trying to suffocate him, trying to rip his lungs out and smash his heart. It took him all of his strength to just push the already crumpled letter into his back pocket and join Kurt by the door, once Drew disappeared into the crowd. He had to make sure. He needed to know Kurt was happy. If Kurt was happy then there was all there was to it, and Drew was right.

Kurt was happy.

And now he could only stare at Kurt and wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been too late.

He'd lied to Kurt, the day after, when he had come asking what was bothering him (of course he just had to know Blaine like the palm of his hand!) – he'd made something up about how he was feeling particularly hurt by something his father had said over the phone, and Kurt had reluctantly let it go. It made Blaine feel horrible about himself, lying to Kurt like that, but he couldn't just not say anything and having him press it like he knew he would.

Wes kept telling Blaine he was being an idiot, that it wasn't too late and that Kurt would always chose Blaine over Drew, but the point was that Kurt should have never had to make that choice, because Blaine should've been there right from the beginning. And besides, Blaine wasn't so sure about Kurt choosing him over Drew anymore. He'd said it himself "_amazing, actually. He's perfect._". So maybe Drew was right, maybe Kurt_ had_ moved on.

Blaine still didn't know if he could trust Drew – he still didn't think he was good enough for Kurt, but he didn't have a say in it anymore. He stopped having a say in it when he didn't take his chance. And, after all, pressing the issue would probably just result in Kurt getting mad at him, anyway.

So all that there was to do now was be supportive and make sure he was there if things ever got bad.

The sick feeling in his stomach and the burning in his chest were feelings he would just have to get used to, because at the end of the day Kurt would be calling Drew his boyfriend, kissing him, holding him, and… probably, sooner or later, loving him.

xXxXxXx

Kurt was barely paying attention to the notes he was taking. He couldn't. All he wanted to do was turn back to look at Blaine, to try to decipher whatever it was that was eating at his heart. Kurt had a feeling Blaine had lied to him. Or, at the very least, he hadn't told him the whole truth. Kurt knew Blaine better than to believe that a sour conversation with his father over the phone would render him this depressed for so long. For that one night – sure, maybe. But not this much, for this long.

Either it was something completely different, or Blaine wasn't telling him the whole story. And if it wasn't so distressing seeing Blaine so depressed that he couldn't even hide it properly (because, in all honesty, Blaine was one of the best people Kurt knew at hiding their feelings and problems), he would be mad and hurt at the lack of truthfulness on his part. He should know by now that he could trust Kurt with anything, and that he would do anything in his power to help him through whatever Blaine was going through.

Actually, he was pretty sure Blaine knew that. So why the lies? More than once Kurt would find himself thinking that it had to be something related to himself. It had to be, didn't it? Why else would he feel the need to hide it?

But what was it about Kurt that bothered Blaine _so much _that he didn't even feel like they could work through it together? Was it his relationship with Drew? Was he upset about it again? Was Kurt starting to neglect him in order to spend more time with Drew? No, that really couldn't be it, because, one, Blaine had not only promised a long time ago to be supportive of said relationship but he had also acted on said promise by tipping Drew off with the perfect birthday present; and two, Kurt wasn't spending that much time with Drew – in fact he was really spending very little to none at all because he was so busy with school he just didn't have the time to go over to Drew's or have him over, instead spending most of his time in the school library with Blaine, Wes or David.

Maybe he was just lonely… Kurt had Drew, Wes had Sarah, David had Lilly… Maybe he was just hurt because he was the only one that didn't have anyone to gush about, and it was starting to get to him. God only knew how Kurt would understand that sort of problem. He'd been there not too long ago. Well, not entirely, he _had_ had Mercedes to talk to about it, and then Rachel too (even if she was just complaining about not having Finn, and not necessarily about being lonely in general)… But still – he knew how it felt to be lonely, and it wasn't exactly easy seeing everyone around you finding someone to be with while you stood there alone, just watching from the outside – it was like there was a party going on and everyone had been invited except you.

It was a bit silly, though, in Kurt's opinion, that he should be depressing about it. Blaine could have anyone he wanted. Hell, he could have Kurt – _stop right there, Kurt Hummel! You have a boyfriend and you're supposed to be trying to get over Blaine._

Kurt had to control a groan that threatened to escape his throat. Everything was just so frustratingly confusing!

_Ok, let's just try to break it down._

1) Blaine's lonely

2) I'm his best friend

3) Therefore, I should try to help him

4) Maybe I could try to find someone for Blaine to go on a date with

5) NOOOOOOOOO! BIG FAT NO!

6) Why?

7) Because that would mean Blaine would be going on a date.

8) And?

9) And it would be with someone else.

10) And?

11) And it wouldn't be me.

12) And?

13) And it should be me.

14) Why?

15) Because I'm hopelessly in love with him.

16) Doesn't going on a date require mutual feelings?

17) Yes…

18) Then why is this even up for discussion?

19) Because.

20) Kurt, you're being selfish and a jealous git.

21) And you're just a voice in my head that I can shut up at any moment

22) Yeah, how's that going for you?

23) Not good.

24) Thought so.

25) You're not particularly helpful, are you?

26) I'm more of a constant cruel reminder of the truth…

27) That would be a no. Especially because all you've done is NOT help me get through my dilemma.

28) Which dilemma?

29) Should I set Blaine up with someone or not?

30) That's not a dilemma. That's a moot point. You're never gonna do it.

31) How do you know that?

32) Because you're in love with him and there's still a part of you waiting for the moment Blaine falls in love with you too, so you can go running off into the sunset together and live happily ever after.

33) I hate you.

34) That's not a valid argument.

35) I'm with Drew.

36) That's not an argument either. That's an objective fact.

37) Doesn't make it any less true.

38) Doesn't make it any less wrong.

39) Shut up.

40) Food for thought.

41) My thoughts are obese by now.

42) Then by all means – exercise them!

43) I'm doing just that.

44) No, you're arguing with yourself over facts and moot points.

45) What should I be doing then?

46) Figuring out what you really want and going after that.

47) I can't have what I want.

48) Bullshit. If you really believed that you wouldn't be opposed to setting Blaine up with someone.

49) Shut up.

50) Just sayin'…

xXxXxXx

"Wes?" David prodded his shoulder calmly, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"I think Blaine's kind of depressed lately." He muttered, looking at their friend, sitting a few tables away, books splayed out before him while writing in his notebook furiously.

"Ya think?" Wes rolled his eyes with a long sigh.

"Yeah!" David nodded furiously, not noticing Wes' sarcasm (_how can he be so oblivious all the time?_) "He's awfully quiet lately and all of his song suggestions for the Warblers are kind of depressing."

"You know what? I think you're right!"

"I know, right? I noticed he's been that way since Kurt's birthday…"

"I noticed he's been that way since_ your_ birthday…" Wes dead panned, flipping his page with another eye roll.

"Wow, really? I didn't notice anything…" he frowned "But then again, Lilly's always going on and on about how I never pay attention to anything… Guess she might be right." _Again: Ya think? _"Anyway, do you know what's wrong?"

"David…" Wes sighed "Think about it… what happened at your birthday party?"

"We got wasted and I puked all over my mom's favorite roses."

"Other than that. Something related to Blaine."

"Huh… Blaine got wasted?"

"Closer… but no, try again."

"Well, I really can't think of anything else that significant from my party other than K- Oh my God! He's upset about Kurt and Drew!"

"That's a Bingo!" Wes clapped.

David chuckled and muttered "I love that movie…" before shaking his hand and returning his expression to a confused frown "But why didn't he just… I asked him if he wanted me to tell Drew to back off… he said he didn't."

"David, besides you, Blaine's probably one of the most oblivious people in this world – except you're oblivious about the world in general – whereas he's oblivious about his own feelings. I mean, even _you_ knew there was something going on between him and Kurt, and he didn't."

"I resent that implication!" David gasped offended "I… I… Ok, fine, you have a point. But isn't it a bit too late now? I mean… Kurt and Drew are pretty deep in it, aren't they?"

"David. Seriously." Wes eyed him slightly impatient but when he merely shrugged Wes sighed "Kurt's never going to get over Blaine. All that's stopping things from actually happening is the fact that Blaine's head is so far up his ass he actually thinks Kurt's moved on and is perfectly happy with Drew?"

"Well, isn't he?"

"No!"

"What do you mean? Is Drew mistreating him? Should I have a talk with him?"

"No! David, Drew's just fine… he's not perfectly happy with Drew because Drew's not the one he actually wants to be with. Kurt's settling for him because he thinks Blaine doesn't return his feelings – and Blaine refuses to tell him he does return his feelings because he's with Drew. Get it now?"

"Yeaaaaah…. No. That's just stupid."

"My point exactly."

"So, what do we do now?"

"I've tried talking some sense into Blaine, and for now that's all I can really do… _You_ could, however, pull some strings with your cousin…" Wes smirked conspicuously.

"Wes, I may be oblivious but I'm not stupid. Drew really likes Kurt, he's not about to break up with him because I ask him to." David reasoned "I can just stop talking to him out of loyalty to Blaine, which I totally will, but that's about all the influence I have on my cousin. Seriously, dude, we're not that close – I only see him at family events and when he comes to meet Kurt."

Wes sighed miserably "I know… I'm just kind of running out of ideas and hope in general for mankind…"

"Why don't _we _just tell Kurt the whole thing?"

"Because that's something that he should know from Blaine, not us. How would you feel if I went behind your back and told Lilly that you have a list of names for your babies and that you totally have your proposal planned out to the smallest detail?"

"I'd punch you."

"Exactly."

"How about we get a way to lock them up alone in the same room for hours… That's totally what they do in movies."

Wes looked at his best friend in disbelief "David, have you even met them? They're like Bert and Ernie – which by the way were totally gay for each other – they already spend way too much time together than what would be considered normal! Aren't you forgetting how often they go on non-dates and study together – even now when Kurt does have a boyfriend!… It wouldn't be anything new, it's just be routine for them. The only thing that would happen if we were to do that was get them to go on and on about Broadway musicals or, if we're lucky enough, a heated debate about who's better, Lady Gaga or Katy Perry."

"Oh, Katy Perry hands down. Hooooot!"

"Focus David!"

"Ok… what if… we make plans for the four of us to go watch some romantic crap and then bail last minute, and make them watch it together, so they can't resist to confess their feelings for each other?"

"Because they haven't watched RENT, the epitome of gay romance, together a hundred times…" Sarcasm once again drenching Wes' tone.

"I thought that was Brokeback Mountain…" David frowned confused.

"Just…" Wes shook his head, having long ago accepted David's ability to get distracted by anything and every thing. "Your ideas aren't helpful at all."

"And yours are? Oh, that's right, you have none." David shot back with a shrug and a sneer.

Wes chuckled "Sorry… just a bit annoyed at this whole thing. It's starting to drive me a bit insane."

David nodded with a small smile, before looking at Blaine for a few moments and sighing "So there's nothing we can do about it?"

"Besides trying to talk some sense into them? No…"

"Well, that just sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yes… it sucks as bad as Batman."

"BLASPHEMY!"

xXxXxXx

Kurt stepped out of his Navigator onto Drew's front yard with a smile, welcoming his boyfriend's greeting kiss "Hi!" he beamed once they broke apart.

"Hi yourself, gorgeous." Drew took his hand and pulled him around the house to the backyard where half a dozen teenagers were laughing and talking.

They all greeted him and we waved back smiling. He knew most of them already. "God, I missed you this week!" Kurt muttered, nuzzling Drew's neck as he pulled him to lay back on a stretcher by the pool.

"Tell me about it!" Drew sighed "I hate school even more now… it's stealing you away!"

Kurt grunted in agreement "I've been drowning in homework and revisions lately… this is really the only afternoon I can afford. Dalton is so much more demanding than McKinley ever was." He sighed.

"Mmmm" Drew kissed Kurt's temple softly before falling into a comfortable, easy silence, as around them others played cards or threatened to throw people into the pool, which was still not very inviting – it was hot, but it wasn't _that_ hot.

"This is nice…" Kurt muttered after a while, tightening his arms around Drew's torso, smiling seetly "I like this… I like you." Drew's head jerked slightly and Kurt looked up to find him eyeing him carefully "What?"

"Humm… remember on our first date…? When I asked you if you had feelings for Blaine?"

Kurt swallowed hard, regretting how audible it was, as he nodded slowly.

"How's the score?"

Kurt's brain went into a panicked frenzy. Truth? Lie? "It's improving…?" he offered with a shy smile.

"But…?"

"I'm getting there." Kurt said a little more assertive "I'm not over him. But I really like you. You're not a rebound guy." He was trying his best at sounding as reassuring as he could "Just think of it separately – two entirely different things: me getting over Blaine has nothing to do my feelings for you."

"It kind of does. If you're still in love with him, and don't deny it because I know you are, you can't actually love _me_." Drew said with a sad smile. His voice was soft and Kurt could sense nothing but vulnerability. There was no anger or jealousy there and Kurt's heart felt a little warmer at that.

"Drew…" he sighed "I don't know what I'm supposed to say here… I… He's… I _really_ like you, ok?"

"Ok." His smile was small and tight but he didn't press it, going back to resting his head against the chair, and gently pulling Kurt a little closer.

"I'm going to get something to drink, ok?" Kurt made his way out of Drew's embrace and stood.

"Hey…" Drew grabbed his hand gently and Kurt turned back to him "I didn't freak you out with this, did I? I didn't mean to… I trust you… it's just…"

"Drew, it's ok. I understand. You have every right to feel insecure, but you're also right in trusting me. It means a lot that you do." He smiled briefly "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A coke would be nice, thanks."

"No problem." He nodded before heading towards the open kitchen door, trying very hard to unwind the knot in his stomach.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

He really didn't want to lose Drew over this, but no matter how many times he tried to tell himself and everyone else he was making progress, he really wasn't. Sure, he cared more and more about Drew with each passing day, and he actually liked him and being his boyfriend a whole lot – it made him feel happy and light hearted. Yeah, there was progress on _that _front. But he was still in love with Blaine, and that had not changed one bit, not even in the slightest.

He couldn't help but feel the reason he still hadn't been able to let Drew get… further… was Blaine. But why? Why did he feel like he could've done so much more with Blaine than with Drew? After all, Drew was nothing short of sweet and attentive… he was hardly _just _trying to get into Kurt's pants. They'd been together too long to be just that. Hadn't they?

_This might really be a deal breaker, but I'll be honest… I'm not the relationship type_

Drew's voice from the night they had first met was still vivid in his mind, and every time Kurt would try to tell himself that he could trust Drew it would come back to haunt him. Could he really trust Drew? _This is crazy, of course I can trust him!_ He tried to reason with himself – they'd been together for more than two months and Drew had kept his word about letting Kurt set the pace – granted , he was painfully and obviously frustrated, but that didn't mean he'd just go out and find someone else who'd put out… did it?

_This might really be a deal breaker, but I'll be honest… I'm not the relationship type_

That was the difference – that's why he couldn't go any further with Drew when he probably would have with Blaine. With Drew there were always these doubts flying around in his head: could he trust him? Would he ever fall in love with him? Would _Drew_ ever fall in love with him? Would all this effort and energy be worth it?

With Blaine there were two certainties set in stone: he knew he was in love with him, and he knew he could trust him with his life.

_This might really be a deal breaker, but I'll be honest… I'm not the relationship type_

Kurt sighed miserably as he withdrew one coke and one diet coke from the fridge.

"AH!" He nearly jumped several feet back as he shut the fridge to find someone standing right there. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't noticed someone had gotten into the kitchen as well.

"Sorry…" Josh chuckled, opening the fridge himself and taking out a drink "Didn't mean to scare you."

"'s ok… didn't notice you…" Kurt smiled half-heartedly at the boy, still panting. They had met several times before as he was Drew's best friend.

"So, happy belated birthday, by the way."

"Thanks…"

"How's life?"

"Good, yours?"

"Peachy." The boy smirked and Kurt felt like rolling his eyes. Honestly, he wasn't Josh's biggest fan – the guy was conceited and smug "How're things with my boy Drew?"

"Great…" he started to make his way towards the door but Josh (purposefully?) positioned himself in the way.

"Awesome. He really likes you… Always going on and on about how cute and precious and whatever you are. How you're so different from anyone he's ever met…!" he waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes, and Kurt hated him for trivializing things that he would've loved to hear in any other context "Although I don't know how he hasn't died of pneumonia yet, with the amount of cold showers he takes."

"Well, he seems to be just fine." Kurt dead panned, not even trying to sound nice anymore.

"I'm just saying, Kurt, you might want to get over yourself a little bit and put out. He might be handling it for now, but his self-control won't last forever. He can only play five against one for so long…"

Kurt stared at the stocky boy in front of him as he smiled slyly. Kurt cocked an eyebrow and sighed before muttering "You're repulsive." and walking away.

"And you're a prude." He smiled smugly after Kurt, careful to let his voice get only loud enough so that Kurt would be the only one to hear it. Kurt almost turned around, hand outstretched to aim at the boy's face before controlling himself, merely taking a deep breath and making his way back to Drew.

"Here…" he handed him the coke.

"Everything, ok?"

"Yeah…" Kurt smiled, trying to shake the annoyance out of his system, as he sat at the edge of the stretcher. Every single doubt crashing back against his skull, threatening to burst it. He felt even more frustrated once he realized that Josh's words _had_ gotten to him - _his self-control won't last forever._

Drew frowned, clearly not believing it, but didn't press it "I was thinking we could go catch a movie on Thursday…"

"Sounds nice."

"Cool…"

xXxXxX

"Kurt, wait up!"

Kurt turned around to find Wes jogging to catch up with him. He smiled and stopped to wait for the boy "Hey."

"Hey, listen… Sarah's been bugging me because she wants to go on a double date with you and Drew… so… Do you think we could maybe arrange something?"

"Sure, it sounds lovely!" Kurt smiled.

"Great… Maybe this Saturday? We could go to BreatstiX…"

"I'll talk to Drew, and let you know."

"Ok… How are things with Drew, by the way?"

"Oh, they're fine, I suppose." He shrugged with a smile.

Wes raised an eyebrow "Just fine?"

"Well, I think everything's fine…" he chewed on his lips before continuing without really thinking about the fact that he was exposing his relationship troubles to Wes a bit out of the blue "but the other day his best friend came up to me and told me I should stop being such a… prude." Kurt muttered, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red "And I don't really know why I'm telling you this, but I guess I just… I'm not sure if Drew's as happy with the relationship as I am, right now… I keep thinking he's probably getting terribly frustrated and it makes me feel uncomfortable… maybe I should jus-"

"Kurt, don't even think about it." Wes snapped, sounding such an awful lot like Blaine that it was almost scary "If you're not ready, you're not ready. If he can't respect that, he's not worth it."

"I know…" Kurt sighed "But it's just… confusing."

"Kurt… can I be honest?" Kurt nodded with a small frown "I think you're still in love with Blaine and the reason you're not ready to go any further with Drew is because who you really want to go further with is Blaine."

Kurt stopped walking altogether looking slightly shocked at his friend, but after a few seconds of just staring dumbstruck he sighed defeated "Can I be honest? I think you're right."

"And are you sure it's a good idea to be in a relationship with Drew when you're in love with someone else?"

Kurt sighed softly as he picked up his pace again towards the school's front door "Wes, no offense, but you don't know how it hurt… having those… feelings for Blaine, and not having them returned. It's not even the first time it's happened to me. It's not exactly an experience I'd like to relive fully, and for once I like someone who likes me back. So maybe we're not in love… but we could be, in time. So yeah, I'm giving this a shot, because it's my best shot at love right now."

Wes was biting his lip as if trying to keep himself from snapping or something. After a while he just sighed "Just be careful. Don't do anything you're not ready to do."

"I won't." _what is it with everyone suddenly having an opinion about __**my **__sex life, lately?_

"Ok… I have to go, now. Call me about that double date, will you?"

xXxXxX

"Blaine, I seriously want to punch you." Wes sighed over his notes, as they studied together, tucked away at their favorite library corner.

"What, why?"

"You're an idiot for not going after Kurt."

"Not this again!" he groaned hanging his head and letting his arms fall limply at his sides with a loud sigh.

"You know I went on a double date with him and Drew this weekend?"

Blaine straightened up in his seat in an attempt to look dignified and as casual as he could, looking back at Wes' stern eyes with just the same amount of determination "Yes, I do, unfortunately. How was it?"

"Fine… besides the point." He waved his hand dismissively "They're starting to go on double dates, that's how serious they're getting. The more you wait the less chances you have."

"Leave it alone, Wes, I don't want to talk about it."

"You know how hard it is for me to watch you both suffer in silence? This is idiotic!"

"Well, it's our silence to keep." Blaine shot back, flipping his page irritably.

"You're being pathetic!"

"Wes! How many times do I have to tell you this? I missed it! I had my chance and I missed it. Drew grabbed it. Kurt's_ happy_ now. I'm trying to respect that, and I really don't want to be reminded of this shit situation every time I'm alone with you. I wish I'd never told you! Just stop it! Drop it! Give it up!"

"Why?" Wes threw his hands up in the air.

"Because it hurts too much!" Blaine hissed, snapping his book shut, grabbing it and walking away as fast as he could, blinking furiously as he tried his hardest to keep his tears from falling.

Wes stared after him at a loss of what to do or say. He couldn't tell Kurt how Blaine felt because it wasn't his secret to tell – and even if Wes hadn't had the good sense to know that in the first place, Blaine had made him promise he wouldn't; and no matter how many times he told Blaine Kurt still had feelings for him the idiot hobbit would always tell him not only that he knew for a fact he didn't (_bullshit_) but that it didn't matter anymore because he was happy as a squirrel with Drew (_again: bullshit – I mean, their couple name is Durt – if you say that out loud you'll get my point_). It was like talking to a wall. A very stubborn wall.

Why couldn't he just have normal friends?

_Well, in all fairness, David's normal enough, I suppose...Thick as a concrete wall, but normal._

Maybe Blaine was right, maybe he should just stop it, drop it, give it up. He was getting nowhere and he was losing way too much energy over this. It was a sad truth that not everyone could be as lucky as him and Sarah, or David and Lilly. But he really didn't want to have to watch this soap opera for much longer – it was so depressing even_ he _was starting to feel miserable. One more reason he was mad at Blaine: his blues were rubbing off on him. Argh!

He eyed his books thoughtfully.

There was still a chance Drew and Kurt might break up, which meant it would only take a little talking Blaine into confessing his feelings afterwards… And the probability of those two breaking up wasn't that low either – even if they did obviously like each other a rather lot (and made an adorable couple, according to Sarah), there were two big problems: Drew would always doubt Kurt's feelings for him, and Kurt would always feel afraid of going further into it – both of which would actually feed each other in a vicious cycle of slow but steady destruction. Wes felt guilty thinking about this as a good thing, but he honestly hoped one of these problems, if not both, would eventually break them out of their honeymoon phase and be the end of things. And he hoped it happened sooner, rather than later, before anyone got hurt. _Well, more hurt._

He'd leave it be until summer break, maybe only occasionally reaching out to Blaine, but without pressing it too much. If by then things hadn't resolved themselves (meaning either _Durt _breaking up, or Blaine getting his head out of his ass) he was telling Kurt everything – promises and good principles be damned.

Blaine had a month and a half before Wes took action.

Because, seriously, this was pathetic and just a waste of his precious time.

If Wes wanted to watch a stupid torturous love story he'd watch chick flicks with Sarah every time she asked (which were way too many times, mind you). And even that would be more productive because it would probably lead to sex.

_Oh, wait… maybe I __**should **__really watch more chick flicks with Sarah._


	12. Chasing Butterflies

_Hey, wazza? _

_THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. I love every single review, and I have seriously lost any kind of count on how many people have put this on their story alerts and favorites._

_For everyone who's finishing up exams, I know there's a few of you out there: good luck with everything ;)_

_I have nothing to say about this chapter except that it was one of the first that I ever wrot because the images just came to me very clearly when I first started imagining the story, and I just knew I wanted this to be part of it._

_Hope you like it 3_

xXxXxXx

Kurt woke up on that Saturday morning a bit later than usual, his head hurting the slightest bit and feeling a knot in his stomach. It took him a moment to remember why, but a glance at the date on display on his bedside clock reminded him fast enough. With a long, deep sigh he climbed out of bed and headed towards his wardrobe, choosing, fittingly, an all black ensemble, even if the weather outside was a beautiful Spring day.

Beautiful like her eyes, bright like her smile, sunny like her laugh, and flowery like her perfume.

The knot in his stomach tightened and he found himself dismissing his morning moisturizing routine and hurrying upstairs. Sure enough he found his father sitting at the breakfast table picking at his food deep in thought.

"Hey dad…" he almost whispered.

His dad looked up from his plate in surprise, but quickly softened his expression and offered his son a warm, small smile "Hey kiddo… How're you feeling?"

Kurt merely shrugged as he sat down.

"Here, have some breakfast." Burt stood up picking up a plate with two toasts and a glass of milk he'd prepared.

Kurt wasn't really hungry, he never was this day of the year, but he took it nonetheless. He ate his food quietly and only when he was finished did he speak again "Could we… just go now?"

"Yeah, of course, kiddo." Burt smiled the exact same smile as he got up and picked up his keys and wallet.

The drive to the graveyard was filled with small exchanges of supportive smiles and meaningful looks, but not many words.

"She would've loved today." Burt sighed, sitting down by the headstone that read '_Elizabeth Hummel - Many years have passed since those summer days, Among the fields of barley, See the children run as the sun goes down, Among the fields of gold, You'll remember me when the west wind moves, Upon the fields of barley, You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, When we walked in the fields of gold'_ "She always loved the Spring."

"Yeah, I remember her wearing those pretty dresses and bringing the kitchen radio up to the backyard and she would not rest until I was dancing with her. Well, not that she had to try very hard to convince me…" Kurt chuckled softly.

"Yeah, she always did love to dance."

"She was just so beautiful and full of life… dancing, and laughing, and chasing butterflies…"

They stayed there for quite a while, sometimes reminiscing in old memories of happiness, other times they just sat quietly, trying to make their love press through the boundaries of time, space, death and life.

"I think I'm ready to go back home, dad…" Kurt said finally.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah… I feel better, now…" He smiled.

"Good." Burt stood up and held a hand out to his son, which Kurt took as he stood up, but did not let go. As they walked away, after just one last glance back Burt pulled his son into a hug, and kept his arms around his boy's shoulder even as they walked back to the car.

The knot in Kurt's stomach was barely there now.

xXxXx

Saturday afternoon found Blaine Anderson sitting at his keyboard improvising slower versions of depressing love songs. As he finished up Ain't No Sunshine he quickly moved on musing over the verses of Romeo and Juliet.

_you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold_

_You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

_You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin_

_Now you just say, "Oh, Romeo, yeah, you know_

_I used to have a scene with him"_

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry_

_I said, "I love you like the stars above, "I love you till I die"_

_And there's a place for us, you know the movie song_

_When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

"You know… you make for a really depressing and boring company…" Wes sighed from Blaine's desk where he'd been attempting to study.

Blaine stopped playing and looked at his friend. "Sorry my heartbreak is so inconvenient for you…" he muttered. He was going for sarcasm, but he lacked the energy to put it into it, so it sounded as an honest apology, and for a moment there even Blaine wondered if it was.

"Well, you didn't need to be in this situation if you just picked up your car, drove over to Kurt's and talked to him… told him you love him… kissed him… dated him for a few years… married him… have tons of gay love babies… puke rainbows…"

"I tried to… Wes… I was gonna tell him… you know that, and you also know why I didn't. so let's just... leave it be." Blaine was so used to this conversation by now that he didn't even have the energy to get mad about it anymore. He would just let it roll right off his back.

Wes resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but didn't stop the long sigh that escaped his mouth "Yeah… dead subject… just sayin'…"

"Wes… he's with Drew… I… stress… too much. I don't wanna…" Blaine threw his hands up as he couldn't find exactly what he wanted to say.

"Articulate words into coherent phrases?" offered with a bit of an amused scowl.

"Funny" Blaine deadpanned.

"You think too much… has anyone ever told you that?" Wes smiled at him, a warm, comforting smile as he got up and squeezed his friend's shoulder "Just try to not over think it and you'll see it's really not that complicated. I gotta go… Mom wants me home early. See you on Monday."

"See you…" Blaine sighed after his friend and went back to his keyboard.

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_

_All I do is keep the beat, the bad company_

_And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme_

_Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time_

xXxXx

Kurt was sitting on the couch with Finn watching some random action flick that barely kept him paying attention, and Burt and Carole were chatting in the kitchen over baking utensils and ingredients (Carole was trying to teach Burt how to make strawberry cheesecake), when the doorbell rang. Kurt sighed as he called "I'll go."

As he dragged himself to the door he smoothed down the wrinkles that had settled on his black shirt.

"Drew!" he was surprised to see his boyfriend standing at his door when he finally opened it.

"Hey sexy!" Drew smiled and went for a kiss, which Kurt avoided by turning his face so Drew's lips connected with his cheek instead. The boy frowned and Kurt sighed and pointed discreetly at his father who was already peering out of the kitchen door "Oh, ok… Anyway, I thought I'd come and pick you up… we could do something today, it's a beautiful day so…"

Kurt was torn between staying at home and kind of depress the rest of the day (the knot in his stomach had returned when they came home to Finn and Carole laughing over some stupid TV show – bonding. Mother and son.), or go with Drew and at least try to do something fun, even if he really didn't feel like it. So he let the fates decide "Dad, can I go do something with Drew?"

His dad eyed Drew, who waved at him with a big smile, before he shrugged "Sure."

"Ok… let me just get my bag…" Kurt smiled quickly to Drew, before going to grab a bag and shove his wallet, his keys, cell phone and a book into it.

"Alright, hop in!" Drew beamed as Kurt returned to the front door, closing it after shouting a "Later…" over his shoulder.

"I thought we could go for a walk in the park, maybe get some ice cream…" Drew smiled as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Sounds lovely…" Kurt muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"What?"

"You don't look particularly cheerful today… And what's with the funeral getup?"

Kurt felt a little stab at his stomach at word funeral but remained as stoic as possible "Oh… it's my mom's birthday."

Drew frowned confused "Huh… do you… want me to drive you back? Were you having like a family birthday party or anything? Cuz if you were it's totally cool, I wouldn't want-"

"Drew… stop talking." Kurt half smiled "No birthday party. My mom died when I was eight."

"Oh…" Drew fell quiet after that, redirecting his eyes to the road, his face becoming a dark shade of red. "Sorry" he added after a few minutes of silence.

"'S ok…" Kurt muttered, slightly grateful for the silence that graced the rest of the drive to the park.

"Oh wow, so many people!" Drew marveled at the amount of people walking, running, playing and chatting happily through the grassy fields of the park. Kurt tried really hard not to focus on all the happy, complete families gracing the park with cheerfulness and joy.

"Sunny day…" Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah… Really is!" Drew smiled "I love these days! If I still lived in Miami I'd be surfing right now, I'll betcha that… Oh well, a walk in the park with you is fun as well… Wanna go get those ice creams? I've been craving some for almost a week now! Oh God, I used to eat so much Ice cream when I was kid!"

_Can he not shut up? _Kurt sighed and nodded softly and Drew grabbed his hand making Kurt nearly run to keep up with him as he took them to a little ice-cream stand a few yards away.

"Hmmm… Oh my God, this soooo good!" Drew groaned after taking a lick off the chocolate flavored cream.

Kurt smiled over his, he'd chosen lemon, before taking a bit himself.

"And you look pretty damn sexy doing that, too…" Drew grinned at Kurt. Were it any other day Kurt would've blushed violently and giggled but that day he just half smiled and went right back to focusing on his ice cream rather than the happy families screaming and laughing all around them.

"Oh come on, Kurt!" Drew sighed after countless other attempts at cheerful conversations and flirtatious remarks "Give me something to work with, here, I mean what am I supposed to do? I get it, it's a bad day, but lighten up! I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you depressing around like this! What would she say…?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks, staring at the boy in front of him. A massive mess of feelings and thoughts rushed through his head and he fought back the prickling sensation in his eyes. He would not lose his composure. There were very little people allowed to witness that and Drew was not one of them. No – he braved through it, holding his head high, straightening his shoulders and eyeing Drew as expressionless as he could "She wouldn't say anything. She's dead." He spat out.

Drew stood there frozen, his mouth hanging slightly open and his cheeks becoming terribly red "I… huh… I'm…"

"Save it." Kurt muttered "I need to go. I'm not in the mood to play giddy boyfriend right now, so… yeah… Have a nice day and enjoy your ice cream." He smiled bitterly throwing his own to the ground before walking away as poised as he could, fighting back the anger and distress that had flooded his entire body. He was relieved that the other boy didn't even attempt to follow him.

Only when he reached the parking lot did he finally let out a long shaky breath. Tears streamed freely down his face as he had to hold on to a lamp post to steady himself. He just wanted to leave that place, that place filled with shiny happy people… with squealing blissful children, beautiful, joyful mothers and admiring husbands. He needed to get away from that. He looked around. Drew had driven him here. And there was no way he was walking back home, it had been practically an hour long drive!

_Shit._

He saw the line of cabs not more than fifty yards away from him. He picked up his wallet as his sobs subsided and wiped away the tears blurring his vision before checking how much money he had on him. Enough.

He got on the first one and gave him his home address, and resumed to watching the scenery out the window listlessly. And then something caught his attention and he changed his mind.

xXxXxX

"Blaine, could you open the door please?" his mother's voice come from the kitchen. Blaine sighed sinking into the couch a bit before getting up with a grunt, dragging himself to the front door and opening it ready to shoo off some salesman. But it wasn't a salesman.

"Kurt!"

"Hi." The other boy said barely acknowledging the fact that Blaine was staring at him with his mouth hanging open and a few dozens of question marks flying around his head "Do you wanna go to the movies?"

Blaine fumbled for words, especially as he, past the initial shock, noticed how Kurt's eyes were bloodshot and how he looked… off "Huh…"

"Or we could just watch some movie here… do you wanna do that? Can you do that? Are you like busy?" Kurt continued, speaking fast and almost robotically, like he was on auto pilot.

"Huh… sure…" Blaine half gasped finally able to find a word. He stepped aside to let Kurt inside "I mean… my mom's home, but we could go to my room… Huh…"

"That's ok." Kurt nodded "Oh, I should say hi to your mom." Kurt dashed out of the foyer before Blaine could even say another word. After a moment or two he shook his head, trying to rid himself of all the confusion and followed after Kurt, who was already in the kitchen greeting his mom with a polite smile.

"Shall we go?" Kurt turned back to Blaine with and expectant gaze "Upstairs, I mean. Shall we?"

"Huh, yeah… come on." Blaine blinked several times as he caught himself staring in confusion at Kurt's odd behavior once again. He shot a shrug and a half smile at his mom who was looking as dumbfounded as he was.

Before he knew it Kurt was already trotting up the stairs towards Blaine's bedroom and he jogged after him.

"Kurt, hold on… what's with the hurry?"

Kurt stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned back to Blaine. He was suddenly struck by how his eyes looked like a pool of emotions in contrast to his stoic face. "What do you mean?"

"I… nothing…" Blaine frowned, afraid to say something wrong, because Kurt wasn't well and that much was clear. He leaned closer to Kurt and placing his hand over Kurt's he turned the doorknob and opened it "Let's go…"

Kurt went straight for the shelf where Blaine kept his DVD's. But Blaine couldn't ignore it, and he wouldn't. They'd watch a movie, if that was what Kurt wanted, but first he needed to know what the hell was going on.

"Kurt, what-" he was interrupted as Kurt threw him a DVD case and Blaine caught it just in time before it hit him square in the face. He glanced at it, frowning just slightly as he was momentarily distracted by the surprising choice – SAW –, but quickly went back to his original intention putting down the DVD on his desk "Kurt… is something wrong? Your eyes… you've been crying… And you're acting weird, like you're on crack or something… what's…? What happened?"

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few moments, he was as silent as he was expressionless. But then, after just the smallest quiver of his lip, Kurt had closed the space between them in one second and pulled him into a sudden tight and bone crushing hug, burying his face in Blaine's neck and breaking into sobs.

Even as taken aback as he was, Blaine did not waste one single second into hugging Kurt back, rubbing soothing circles on his back, and placing his other hand on Kurt's head with a gentle, but reassuring grip.

"I'm sorry I'm… crying… and this… just… oh god!" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder, his voice muffled.

"hey… hey… shhh… it's ok… cry as much as you need… I'm right here. Not going anywhere." Blaine whispered soothingly as he felt Kurt tears starting to drench his shirt "Come on, come here…" Blaine, not breaking the embrace, directed Kurt to his bed, and sat against the headboard letting Kurt slide down until his head was resting on Blaine's lap, his arms around Blaine's torso.

"Let it all out…" Blaine muttered as he ran soothing fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I miss her so much…" Kurt sobbed, his face pressed hard against Blaine's stomach as he clutched even harder. Suddenly Blaine noticed what he should've noticed a long time ago. Kurt was wearing an all black ensemble, even though it was one of the sunniest days of the year, and it was pretty hot out there. "I miss my mommy…" Blaine's heart broke into a million little pieces as he was struck with realization of what this was about.

"Of course you do…" Blaine had to try really hard not to let his voice shake as he leant down to pull Kurt even closer "Of course you do…" he couldn't however keep the sting away from his eyes, or fight back the knot that was closing up his throat. How was he supposed to be able to see the boy he loved broken like this and take it like a man? "Just cry it out, honey." He flinched at the word that had escaped his lips before he could even think about it. But his panic didn't last long because at that Kurt had tightened his grip on Blaine's torso and buried his face deeper into his stomach, his sobs growing even louder, and Blaine realized that the last thing Kurt was going to notice or care about at that moment was Blaine using terms of endearment towards him "Let it all out, sweetie…"

Blaine felt a tear roll down his own cheek but kept his voice steady – Kurt did **not** need to know he was crying, he needed him to be strong for him and he would deliver!

It was a long time before Kurt's sobs started to subside and he became increasingly quiet. He had let go of Blaine's torso, but kept his head on his lap, his body curled up right next to Blaine's outstretched left leg. Blaine's hands continued to draw calming patterns on his hair, which was now shooting up in all directions.

After a while Blaine was beginning to think Kurt had fallen asleep but then his voice broke the quietness in the room "She would've turned forty four years old today." Blaine remained silent, he knew Kurt wasn't expecting any kind of reply "I bet she would've wanted to go for a picnic to celebrate it… She always loved picnics." He chuckled softly before continuing, finally sitting up, resting his back against the headboard, right next to Blaine - which made him fear Kurt would say something about his own red eyes and tear stained cheeks, but Kurt carried on as if Blaine's eyes were as dry as a desert "I remember when she used to drag me and my dad to the backyard for lunch and have a picnic right there and then- she was spontaneous like that. It was really silly… she just loved the spring, because of all the flowers and the sun, and the smells… and the butterflies! Oh my god, she loved butterflies so much, we'd spend hours chasing them around in the park, while my dad just sat there, either watching us or reading the newspaper… Well, mostly he was trying to read the newspaper but we would call for his attention so many times I doubt he could read a single sentence in a whole afternoon." He paused again, and Blaine felt a smile stretching his lips at the sight of Kurt's eyes lighting up with happy memories "She would've liked today, she'd have loved to go to the park and go around chasing butterflies in one of her pretty light dresses… and she'd keep laughing and she'd scowl my dad for being a lazy ass, and he'd scowl back, but not really because… the way my dad always looked at her… like she was the only woman in the world."

Blaine reached out to wipe away a single tear that had escaped and was trailing down Kurt's cheek with his thumb and smiled as Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into his hand, so he kept it there "I'm sure she was all kinds of amazing."

"She was." Kurt whispered, a smile gracing his face.

"Just like you." He sighed pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"Thank you…" Kurt muttered, right next to Blaine's ear "For everything…"

"Anytime…" Blaine smiled as he pulled back "I'm always here for you… Always." he squeezed Kurt's hands just to emphasize his point before deciding it was time for a change of mood "So… about that movie… Do you still wanna watch a movie?"

"I'd love to…"

"But could we pick something else? I'm not sure SAW's that much of a good choice… I only have that for Warbler parties and stuff, it's not really my type, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't help you either."

Kurt laughed, and it sounded beautiful "Yeah, of course, it's not my type either… I was just mad…" he got up and went to examine the bookshelf, but as he looked at the bedside alarm clock he gasped "Oh my, is it that late?"

Blaine looked at it and let his jaw drop too, it was nearly eight p.m.. He sighed "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Kurt looked conflicted for a minute and then, rubbing his hands together, nervously, he admitted "To tell you the truth… No, not really…" he smiled nervously "I was feeling really good here, but I guess I should go. I wouldn't want to imp-"

"You're not!" Blaine nearly shouted, trying hard not to let his enthusiasm show once he realized how eager he'd seamed "Imposing… I mean, you're not imposing at all… You can spend the night… we could just watch movies and chat and whatever… keep your mind off things and stuff. Would you like that?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course… I'll just go tell my mom."

"Oh, I have to call my dad, then, tell him I'll be staying over Mercedes'…" he smiled shortly as he picked up his cell phone from his bag "Oh my god, I have 10 missed calls and 15 texts! Oh…" he scrunched up his nose "they're from Drew… mostly…" Blaine felt his heart drop a little at the mention of that name, and then he realized how selfish that was, of course Kurt should be excited about contacting his boyfriend, especially since he was having such a hard day.

With a knot in his stomach he smiled through it "Do you want me to drive you to Drew's?"

"Oh God, no!" Kurt gasped immediately, and before Blaine could even rise his eyebrows in surprise or feel a jolt of happiness, he'd clasped his hands to his mouth, his blue eyes wide at his own harshness.

"Oh… did you…?"

"No…" he said at once "We didn't break up… At least I don't think so… But he was kind of… a jerk to me today…" he shrugged with a small grimace "I guess he's just trying to apologize…" Kurt sighed "We went for a walk in the park and I wasn't feeling particularly cheerful because well… you know… and he goes like 'oh come on, lighten up, your mother wouldn't wanna see you sad' so I kind of snapped at him and left, and I took a cab, I was going home but then I saw the exit to your neighborhood and I felt like coming to you…" he finished with a bit of a blush to his cheeks.

"Oh… so… do you wanna call him, or…?"

"Eventually… maybe tomorrow… Not now though…" he plopped down on Blaine's bed "Now I wanna watch a movie with you and possibly stay up all night and just have a good time… if that's alright."

"Sounds perfect." Blaine smiled genuinely "Just chose the movie, call your dad and I'll go tell my mom you're spending the night."

Blaine hurried out of the room, afraid he'd give everything away if he stayed there another second. His feelings were an absolute mess – for one, he was heartbroken for Kurt and Kurt's sorrow, but then there was the fact that he was fighting with Drew, and that he had chosen Blaine to come to, when he needed someone's shoulder to cry on… Kurt trusted Blaine more than he trusted his own boyfriend and that had to count for something, right?

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was starting to make dinner.

"Hey, mom…"

"Oh, Blaine, is K- what happened?" His mother grabbed his son's face pulling him closer to inspect him and stare deeply into his eyes. Oh, so he still looked like he'd been crying… great.

"Huh… Mom, Kurt's really upset, and he needs to relax a little, so… huh… could he stay over? Just to watch some movies and goof around…"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh… well… today is his mother's birthday… and she died when he was eight, so I guess, he's just missing her a lot today and he just needed a shoulder to cry on." He scratched the back of his neck, not sure if he should be giving out this kind of private information. But it wasn't like his mother was going to go and tell everyone.

"Oh, the poor boy!" she clasped her hands to her chest "Of course he can stay…! I'll bring your dinner up in a few minutes, ok?"

"Thanks mom…" he smiled and leaned in for a quick peck on her cheek.

"Blaine?" she called after him.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm… sorry you have to see someone you love go through something like that, but I'm proud of you, honey."

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly at his mother's words, but her smile simply grew wider, before she winked "I was young and in love once, too, you know."


	13. In or Out?

_THANK YOU for everything! I know some of you had trouble posting your reviews, so hopefully you won't this time around, because I reeeeeally like reading your reviews :D they just make me so happy!_

_Here's a little break from all the drama going on… not that there's not drama in this one, but at least compared to last chapter it's a lot lighter._

… _or not._

_Suspense? Read it ;)_

xXxXxXxXx

Kurt chanced a small glance at Blaine, whose eyes were focused on the road. His expression was hard to read. He looked deep in thought, like he had many times in the last few weeks, but this time that hint of misery that seemed to have taken over his beautiful hazel eyes lately was gone. Just like last night. He smiled at that and returned his own eyes to the road. Blaine had been particularly miserable the last few weeks and seeing him back to normal, or at least closer to it, was making Kurt himself feel happy and slightly relieved.

Well, who wouldn't feel a lot better about anything after a night like that?

They had watched Aladdin, and then The Little Mermaid, and Kurt had noticed and pointed out how Blaine was bit of a mix between Aladdin and Eric, except for his hair and eyes, which had prompted Blaine to start answering everything with lines from the movies (seriously, who knew that many lines by heart?) for a good hour, as they played Monopoly and Blaine totally kicked Kurt's ass. "You have a problem, Kurt… you're addicted to spending money, you know that?"

At first they tried to go to sleep, Blaine offering his bed to Kurt and insisting he was fine with the tiny, tiny couch he had in front of his TV. But Kurt had woken up with nightmares twice in less than an hour and Blaine decided they should just keep doing stuff until they passed out from exhaustion or the Sun rose. He hooked up his Ipod, careful about the volume, and motioned for Kurt to sit down next to him. They talked for a good while, mainly discussing which would have be the perfect set list for the Warblers if they had won Regionals and moved on to Nationals – which ended up in a debate of who was better, Katy Perry or Lady Gaga.

Then Single Ladies started to play and when Kurt mentioned, distractedly, he knew the whole choreography by heart Blaine had not rested until Kurt was on his feet, shaking his head in mock annoyance "Ok, hit it."

"Oh my God!" Blaine was laughing and gasping the whole way through it until the very end when he closed his eyes and his expression became very serious.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh… I'm concentrating. I'm trying to store these images in my brain. I want to remember this for the rest of my life. I have a feeling it'll come useful whenever I'm depressed."

Kurt scoffed, grabbing a pillow from Blaine's bed and hitting him over the head with it. "Shut up!"

"Hey!" Blaine held up his arms in redemption "What? It's true! But if it would make you feel better you could teach me…"

"What? Blaine Anderson wants to know a choreography that doesn't involve climbing on furniture?"

"Shut up and teach me."

That had been the rest of their night, and while they danced it Kurt told him all about his short-lived participation in McKinley's football team, and how much worse Blaine was than all of those boys put together and Blaine had glared at him "I'm an awesome and incredibly sexy dancer, and you know it."

"'I know nothing except the fact of my ignorance'." Kurt shot back with a smug smile "You're doing it wrong anyway… Like this!"

They kept at it until they were so exhausted from both dancing and laughing that, at six am, they'd collapsed on the floor, still giggling and panting, only muttering a few half assed teasing jabs at each other, before drifting asleep.

When Blaine's mother woke them up they groaned and moaned as their necks and backs were way too sore "We're young, this shouldn't be happening…" Kurt mumbled.

"Speak for yourself. I have the wisdom of a ninety year old man – this is clearly my wisdom manifesting itself physically."

Kurt snorted "Maybe the one of a comatose ninety year old…"

Blaine mimicked an arrow piercing his heart "Your words… They wound me, cruel sir!"

"Well, your dance moves made my eyes bleed last night, so I'd say we're even…" he smirked turning around to find his bag.

Blaine grabbed a pillow hurling it at the back of an unsuspecting Kurt's head. It would have probably resulted in a pillow fight if Blaine's mom hadn't returned to ask Kurt if he wanted to stay for lunch.

"He'll stay." Blaine said before Kurt could even so much as open his mouth "And I'll drive him home afterwards."

That's how, after a lovely meal (where Kurt understood where Blaine's kindness and sweetness came from – his mother's eyes sharing the exact same beautiful glint of tenderness whenever she spoke), Kurt and Blaine found themselves in the latter's car.

"Thanks for last night." Kurt said finally.

"What's there to thank?" Blaine shrugged.

"You know…"

"No, I don't… We're friends, Kurt, when you're having trouble you should come to me, I _want _you too. And it's not like I didn't have a good time – I mean, come on, I have you dancing the Single Ladies engraved in my memory forever – that's just… gold!" he smirked, glancing quickly at Kurt before returning his eyes to the road "So, really, there's nothing to thank me for."

Kurt smiled. He almost said 'thank you' again, but caught himself before he did. They fell back into an easy silence and Kurt found himself wishing this car ride would never end. It made him feel slightly guilty, but he was past trying to pretend he wasn't so in love with Blaine that he felt like he would be for the rest of his life. And, after last night, maybe he was past trying to _change_ that.

So what if Blaine didn't love him back like that? Other than Burt, or, so many years ago, his mother, no one could make Kurt feel as happy and just… complete – like he could just really be himself no matter what –, the way Blaine did – even if just as two friends goofing around for a whole night.

"So…" Blaine's voice broke the silence after a while "Are you gonna talk with Drew today?"

_Yes, Kurt, are you gonna talk to Drew, today?_

"I guess…"

"What are you gonna say?"

"Well, guessing from the voice mail messages he left me I'm just gonna spend the first half an hour listening to him apologizing, then I'll probably tell him it's ok… I overreacted anyway. I don't even know why I got so upset…" Blaine merely nodded. Kurt bit his lip nervously before giving into his temptation "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think… about me and Drew?"

He turned to Kurt with a slight frown for a second or two, surprised at the question, before turning back to the road, remaining silent for a long while "I don't trust him…" he said finally.

Kurt sighed and let his head fall against the head rest.

"Do you?" Blaine's voice was calm, there was absolutely no pressure behind it.

"Kind of…." Kurt muttered "Most days I do." he thought about it for a while before adding "I can tell he's really trying to… you know… deal with… me. So, I guess, I_ can_ trust him."

"That's good. I guess." Blaine shot him a small smile "But be careful."

"Yeah…" Kurt mumbled so quietly it was barely audible "Hey… Thank you for the scarf, by the way." He added with a small smile, which Blaine returned, looking only mildly surprised that Kurt would know it'd been him.

"No problem – just making sure you got what you wanted." Blaine stopped the car "Here we are…" he sighed with a soft smile.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, surprised, he hadn't even noticed they were in front of his driveway. He felt a little disappointed at having to leave, and for a moment there he almost asked if Blaine wanted to come inside, which would've been incredibly stupid since, for all purposes and intents he'd just spent the night at Mercedes' "Ok, then… I guess… Hum… Thanks for the ride. And everything." He unbuckled his seatbelt before searching for Blaine's eyes to make sure the other boy knew how much he meant it.

"Anytime." Blaine smiled, and once again Kurt was struck at how much more genuine it looked, Blaine's smile was reaching his eyes again. He leaned over reaching to brush a stray lock of hair from Kurt's forehead. He felt his breath hitch for a second before Blaine's hand was gone and he was sighing "See you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Yeah, drive safe."

Kurt shut the door behind him, only glancing a few times over his shoulder as Blaine restarted the car and pulled away.

"Hey dad… sorry about last night, I just…"

"No problem, kid." Burt said immediately hugging his son shortly.

"I'm gonna go to my room… Hey, Drew might stop by later, is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Kurt ran up the stairs, making his way to his bedroom quickly enough, only stopping to shoot a quick 'Hi' to Finn and Puck who were viciously staring at the TV screen, their hands working the X Box controllers furiously.

He dropped himself on his bed and pulled out his cell to read over every single text Drew had sent him the day before. He laid it back down on the nightstand and directed his eyes towards the ceiling.

_What are you doing, Kurt?_

What **was **he doing? He was actively **not **calling his boyfriend when he knew they absolutely needed to talk. He was actively **not** wanting to think about it, when it was all he should be doing. And he was, most of all, actively trying to calculate his and Drew's expiration date.

He didn't want to. He didn't want to think like that. He didn't want to admit that the only outcome of that relationship would be, sooner or later, a break up, and, if later rather than sooner, a bad break up.

There were just too many doubts, and Kurt was almost sure that was not how things were supposed to be. It wasn't even about the that afternoon – that was silly and really had nothing to do with it.

The trouble was that he actually really liked Drew. But he also knew that things weren't evolving like he thought they should have by now. He should've been able to get past Blaine, and if last night was anything to go by it was pretty damn clear that that was not happening anytime soon – actually, if anything, Kurt was now wondering if maybe the reason he couldn't move on was because, all in all, he didn't even want to in the first place. And most of all, he should still see himself with Drew a few months from now… a year… two years. Shouldn't he?

Or was he just over thinking everything?

I mean, then again, wouldn't it be stupid just throwing all that effort and energy out the window, _now_, just because he was still having doubts after barely two months together? Maybe it really wasn't supposed to be that quick – maybe their relationship really did need more time to grow, and he was just being impatient.

In the end, like it or not, Drew was still his best shot at love. _Well… probably not at love… just at… being with someone._

It was better than being alone, though…

_Make up your mind, Hummel. In or out?_

His iPhone signaled a text.

"Please…! – D"

Kurt sighed and picked it up hitting the call button "Hey…"

"Hey!"

"Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah…! That's… Yeah!" Drew's voice was drenched in relief, and Kurt felt himself smile at that.

"Ok… Get your ass over here, so we can talk properly."

"I'll be there as soon as I can! I… Thank you, Kurt."

"Just come…"

"Ok. I'll see you soon."

He sighed, going back to stare at his ceiling._ This is it, Kurt, two weeks, and you make your choice. In or out._

xXxXxXx

"Drew, could you please stop apologizing?" Kurt sighed with a half smile, letting annoyance drip through his voice.

"It's just that…"

"I get it, you feel bad about what you said and you wish you could take it back. I forgive you. I know not everybody knows how to deal with that sort of thing. I overreacted, too… It was just a bad moment for both of us… could we please forget about it?" he smiled.

"Of course… anything. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, though. Just to make it official. The apology, I mean."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless "Fair enough…" He sighed "Listen, I have to study… I didn't get much done yesterday, because, well, yeah… Anyway, you're welcome to stay, but I won't be that good of a company… Or you could just go play video games with Finn and Puck, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I'll just watch you study. I don't mind. I like watching you studying. I like watching you in general."

Kurt chuckled, blushing slightly, as he pulled his English notebook from his desk to his bed "Fine, but if you distract me there will be consequences." He warned, before turning to lay on his stomach and starting to read through his notes.

"Noted."

_Well, I think I'll live with the_ _consequences _Drew thought happily, as he began with teasing him with small kisses on the back of his neck.

"You're distracting me…" Kurt giggled as Drew kissed a particularly ticklish spot.

"And what would be the punishment, hey, sir?" he smiled into Kurt's neck and added even more pressure to his kisses. Crawling further on top of him Drew let his hands roam through Kurt's back as his mouth kept busy at his neck and jaw line, and he smirked, feeling Kurt's breath hitch when he decided to let his tongue taste his soft skin. He was quite certain now that Kurt was NOT studying… but they could still study… anatomy.

He eased Kurt to his side and pressed their lips together, tracing his tongue along his lower lip and the other boy conceded, letting Drew's tongue slide into his mouth. Kurt's hand came to rest on Drew's cheek, cupping it carefully. The blond boy's hands, however, weren't nearly as innocent as they slid down Kurt's torso to rest on his hips, idly, for a second before gripping tightly and pulling their hips close and entangling his legs.

He moaned into the kiss before moving his lips back to Kurt neck, kissing, licking and sucking at his sensitive skin, loving the little moans and sighs coming out of Kurt's mouth; at the same time he let a hand slide down to his thigh and then back up, but this time going for his ass instead of his hips. He could feel the tension in Kurt's body, but maybe he just needed a few moments to get accustomed and he'd relax soon enough. He almost expected Kurt to stop him so when he didn't Drew, smiling and feeling fireworks in his brain bursting and spelling out words like _FINALLY_ or _HELL YEAH_, let his hand slide down his stomach, making its way south, lingering just the tiniest bit around his navel, and then brushed his fingertips against Kurt's jeans waist, tugging at it. It was then that Kurt sat up right, quick as a lightning bolt, almost throwing Drew off the bed.

"No!" he gasped flustered, pulling his shirt down, as far as it would stretch "No…" he said, a little calmer this time "I'm sorry… but… not yet."

Drew tried. He tried really hard to suppress his groan. Frustration swelling up inside of him. He liked Kurt, he really did (actually there were moments when he thought he might actually love Kurt, but he didn't want to admit that, or even just think about it, because he _knew _Kurt didn't feel the same way). But there was only so much cock block he could take.

_It's worth it. He's worth it._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Drew let just the slightest sigh slip from his lips "It's ok, Kurt… I understand. Whenever you're ready. You set the pace. I'll go along. I'm sorry." He reached a hand to cup Kurt's red cheek "I'm not pressuring you into doing anything, I wouldn't. Only when and if you're ready. Sorry, really… Got carried away…"

Kurt smiled shyly "It's ok… and I'm sorry about being this… uptight… but it's really… Even I'm frustrated at myself, but I can't, I really just can't be _that _intimate… not now." _Not with me. _

Drew half smiled before laying back down on the bed with a sigh to stare at the ceiling and wonder if this was really ever going to work. He was trying, he really was. But there were moments, moments like this, when he thought that he would never be able to get past that little annoying hobbit that, for some reason, had Kurt hooked and so completely wrapped around his finger it was a miracle it hadn't fallen off yet from lack of blood circulation. He wanted to show Kurt how good they could be together, but he was running out of ideas and energy.

Drew was falling and falling hard for the younger boy, but no matter how much he felt for Kurt he couldn't make him feel it back and he was starting to question if, in the end, it was or would ever be worth the effort.

_It is for now…_ he though as Kurt snuggled up beside him, and he could feel the silent apology in the gesture. He smiled and pulled Kurt just close enough to gently kiss his forehead.

xXxXxX

"What if…" David started, his eyes squinted in concentration "we… made Blaine sing Teenage Dream again during Warblers' practice?"

Wes eyed his friend with a small smile "I like that idea… Although… I think Drew kind of stole Katy Perry away from them…"

"Oh, yeah… kind of loses its magic, doesn't it?"

"Excellent effort, though, soldier."

"Thanks…" David muttered, resting his chin in his hand as his expression went back to one of deep thought "UH! OH! Oh! I KNOW!"

"Do tell!"

"What if we get Blaine drunk and drop him off at Kurt's in the middle of the night and convince…"

"You guys do know I'm right here, don't you?" Blaine sighed, frowning at his two friends who had been, for the last half an hour, completely ignoring their textbooks and trying to come up with the most extravagant ways to get Blaine to confess his feelings for Kurt "And no, you are most definitely** not** getting me drunk, or arranging for a Warbler's mandatory game of truth or dare." He rolled his eyes, turning back to his books.

Wes eyed Blaine with a stern glare. "Chickenshit." he finally muttered and Blaine only gave him the satisfaction of a small sigh "He'd be in your arms in two seconds."

"We've been over this… Honestly, do you wanna know how this conversation will play out? Because we've had it so many times I know it by heart right now. I can even do it in a song version, too…" he offered with a sarcastic smile.

Wes and David did NOT need to know about last Saturday – if they did the only result would be an increase in their annoying faculties, which were good enough as it was. And, on the other hand, there was the fact that Blaine knew what had happened that day was incredibly private, especially for Kurt. It was something shared between the two of them that nobody needed to or should know of.

He felt his heart warming up as he thought of that night. If there was one thing he did love about Saturday, despite Kurt's heartbreak, was how it'd reminded Blaine that, even though he wasn't with Kurt the way he _wanted_ to be, he was still with Kurt when and how it mattered the most, and that made him feel slightly better about everything.

Well, that… and there was also the fact that clearly Kurt and Blaine still had a deeper connection than Kurt and Drew. Saturday was proof of that. Right?

"I don't wanna see you singing any song that isn't a love song directed at Kurt, preferably something entitled 'I'm Sorry That My Hair Product Has Affected My Ability To Think Properly And I Needed My Two Awesome And Brilliant Friends To Show Me How Much I Needed To Tell You I Love You'." Wes smiled, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"And who exactly are those two awesome and brilliant friends?" he dead panned, keeping his voice as annoyed as he could.

So, Blaine was starting to have some hope again… But he would never admit to Wes or David they might be right – especially not when they were alone and there was nothing to stop the idiots from gloating and marveling at how insightful they'd been all along – well, Wes at least, David had only gotten in on the mission recently. So, yes, maybe Blaine was beginning to think those two might have a point, but honestly, he'd rather think about it by himself and be spared from Wes' smug victorious speeches of '_I told you so'_, thank you very much. And who wouldn't?

"Blaine, just think about how much happier you two could be? Like puking-rainbows happy…! That's how happy you could be." Wes smiled softly, laying a careful hand on Blaine's shoulder

"Will you just shut up about it, Wes? I – don't – wanna – talk – about – it. " Blaine sighed, looking tiredly at his friend. "Can't you go smother David with love advice for once?"

"He doesn't need advice… he's fine planning his wedding." Wes shrugged and David nodded eagerly, grinning to which Blaine rolled his eyes "You're my project!"

"I don't wanna be your project, I wanna suffer in silence and solitude and curl up and sleep for days in the dark with a playlist of sad songs about heartbreak playing so loudly it blocks out any other sound from the outside world that isn't cries of agony and pain!" he groaned, purposefully exaggerating everything, just to up his chances at actually getting his point across.

"You also want to win the crown for biggest drama queen."

"Well, if the crown's pretty and doesn't mess up my hair, I'd be honored." Blaine shot him a smile and turned back to his work with a small chuckle.

"I can mak- Wait! What was that?" Wes gasped and Blaine for a moment thought there was actually something happening, but as he looked around the nearly empty library he found nothing unusual "David was that a joke AND a chuckle?"

"What?" The other boy frowned, confused at Wes' sudden intensity.

Wes sighed and rolled his eyes "You're useless." He shot at David before turning back to Blaine to inspect him through squinted eyes "Blaine…" he drawled "Did you just make a joke?"

Blaine frowned. What was so odd about that? "Maybe…?"

"And then did you just **chuckle**?"

"I suppose…"

"David, David!" he grabbed his friend shaking him frantically and smiling "He's seen the light!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Blaine frowned.

"I'll have to go with Blaine on this one, mate, I have no idea what you're getting at…"

"You've been so depressed since Kurt's birthday all you've done is mutter, answer bitterly, or snap like an angry and frantic baboon, except shorter. But now… you just made a joke… And you already had before… with the song thing, that was a joke too! Something's changed… I just know it." He finished, folding his arms and staring at Blaine, waiting for his reaction with a triumphant smile on his face.

Blaine's mouth hung open for a second, before he closed it. He tried starting several times before settling for "You're mental. Nothing's changed."

"No… something's definitely changed."

"Spill it." David leaned across the table with a threatening glare.

"You people are crazy!" he shook his head in disbelief eyeing his friends like they were complete aliens. Very insightful aliens, but aliens nonetheless.

"I knew it! We're making progress! He's considering it!"Wes practically shouted, throwing his fists in the air.

_Shit._

Blaine shot him daggers with his glare "I hate you…" he whispered "I hate this whole thing!" he sighed, exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What is it that you hate exactly?" a soft amused voice spoke from behind them and Blaine froze in panic. How much had he heard...? _Ok, relax Blaine, he couldn't have heard anything important or he would have actually asked about that_. He turned to face Kurt with a forced smile, the boy was standing just behind Wes and Blaine, his messenger back thrown over his shoulder, clutching at its strap with a small grin.

"Geography." Blaine lied.

"Oh… I hear you…" Kurt sighed with a chuckle "Listen, I was just heading out… Would you guys like to stop by the Lima Bean and have some coffee?"

Blaine was about to politely refuse when Wes quickly smiled "Sure, we were just thinking we needed some caffeine injection. Come on, Blaine, pack up!"

_Kill me now. _

The four of them headed out to the Lima Bean, much to Blaine's despair. The walk was filled with mindless chitchat about homework and the Warblers. Then Wes, David and Kurt started talking about movies that had just opened and that they were dying to go see and before Blaine knew it they were making plans for triple dates. He turned to glare at Wes and David, the former shrugging with a smile "We'd love to have you come with us, but the idea of a triple date is that it's between three couples… since you're not with some_one_…"

_No. Strike that. Kill Wes._

Kurt frowned at Wes, confused about the teasing tone but was quick to smile to Blaine "Well, I'm sure you can get a date if you wanna tag along…" _Was that a strain in his smile?_

"Yeah, I'm sure you can!" David agreed, nearly laughing, and Blaine really just wanted to rip his head off.

"Do you want me to ask Drew if he has a friend or someone you might like?" Kurt offered quietly and Blaine tried really hard not to notice the hesitance in his voice, but it was too late, and Blaine found himself suppressing a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure Drew would know _someone_, Blaine, think about it… such a generous offer."

_God, Wes, SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

"No, thanks, I need to study." _More like, I need to think._ Blaine muttered shortly, keeping his eyes focused on the ground as he watched his feet move, one after the other. He could sense Kurt beginning to detect the climate between him and the other two boys and he just knew he was seconds away from having to awkwardly lie to one of Kurt's very insightful questions. But just as he opened his mouth Blaine's phone began to ring and he thanked the heavens for whoever it was. It was his mom.

"Sorry guys…" he said before picking up. _PLEASE give me an excuse to get the hell out of here and go somewhere where I can THINK quietly and in private._ "Hey mom."

"Hey, sweetie…" she sounded a bit off, and he thought he heard her sniff, he just knew there were bad news coming "could you come home? I need to talk to you."

_Oh, shit. I didn't say it had to be a __**good **__excuse…_

XxXxXx

"A divorce?"

"Yes…" his mother was sitting at the dining table just across from him. Her eyes were red and bright from what Blaine suspected to be hours of crying, and she looked even smaller than usual, shrinking back in her chair.

"Why? I didn't notice anything different lately… you guys have been fine! I mean, dad works a lot, but it's always been like that, and it's fine when he's home! He's even been bringing you flowers and presents to make up for the extra hours! I don't understand! This is… just… out of the blue!"

"Your father's been having an affair." She muttered, her voice breaking a bit.

"Oh!" Blaine's heart dropped to the ends of the world.

"And… it's not the first time." She sighed, burying her face in her hands "When you were five I found out he was sleeping with his secretary… but you were so little and he apologized and he promised he'd never do anything like that again – we went to marriage counseling and I thought forgiving him was the right thing to do. I mean… you were five! I didn't want you growing up in a broken home!"

Blaine nodded silently. His lips had been glued shut.

"But you're a big boy now, and this is not just… He's… I can't trust him anymore and I've always thought that a woman should respect herself enough to say no when things aren't going according to plan. And I'm saying no this time. I'm not taking him back after knowing he's been screwing that floozy intern, which I doubt is the only one he's cheated on me with, besides the secretary."

"Mom!" Blaine held his hand up "Stop! I don't wanna know about it… the details… I get it. You're right." He sighed, feeling a lump growing in his throat "I'm so sorry, mom… I'm so sorry."

His mother took her head out of her hands and looked at her son with devastated eyes. She sobbed once before getting up and running to hug Blaine. "No, baby, _I'm_ sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear, between broken sobs.

"Mom!" Blaine grabbed her shoulders and held her in front of him locking their eyes "It's not your fault. It's his fault. And I'm with you. One hundred per cent. I'm here to support everything you choose to do. Just don't take him back." Blaine was on the verge of tears himself. He felt miserable for his mom and the pain she must be going through. But then the was also anger pulsing through his whole body; anger at his father. He never ever wanted to lay eyes on him again. How could he? How could he ever do that to this wonderful, loving, beautiful woman? How dare he hurt her like that? How could he break her heart?

Blaine pulled her into a tight hug and tried as hard as he could to hold her together. After a while she spoke again, her voice hoarse from crying "I can't live here… in this house…"

"I's ok… we'll move." Blaine immediately said. _Anything, anything to make her happy again._

"And all the legal crap…"

"I want you to have my custody." Blaine said as fast as he could "I don't wanna see him… Or be with him… I can't."

"We'll… see about that, honey." She smiled sadly.

XxXxXxX

"Guys…" Kurt eyed them over his coffee, as they sat on their usual table for their usual post-practice coffee that Tuesday, his eyes filled with anxiety "I have something to tell you…"

David, Wes and Blaine exchanged worried looks "Is something wrong?"

"Do we need to kick somebody's ass?"

"Kind of… and no." Kurt half chuckled "The thing is… my parents and I… we've been looking into our finances and… Next year I'll… have to go back to McKinley. We won't be able to afford Dalton next year… so…"

The three of them stood in silence for a long while before Blaine finally broke the silence "What about Karofsky?"

Kurt sighed, trying to start talking and giving up several times before settling with a shrug.

"That's bullshit, Kurt, you're not going back to that fucking school with Karofsky there!" Blaine nearly snarled.

"Oh, hey, easy!" David put his hand on Blaine's shoulder "what's the matter with you today? You've acting a little… off…" David frowned at Blaine.

"Never mind my bad temper today, Kurt can't go back there." He snapped back.

"My dad and I've talking about it, and he's gonna go talk to his dad and we'll see if we can make some kind of progress over the Summer… I don't know… but Blaine, I really don't have that much of a choice. I don't have the money to pay for Dalton, and I'd rather go back to McKinley, which I know, than to some other random school where it could be even worse."

Blaine pressed his lips into a tight line "I'll go with you." He said after a long while.

"What?" it was instantaneous and perfectly synchronized – both the question as well as all the other boys' heads snapping his way.

Blaine eyed around the coffee shop, praying to all that was sacred that he could keep his composure. But he could already feel a burning in his throat. After a deep sigh he looked at his cup, avoiding all of their eyes "I got something to tell you guys, too. I just… didn't know how…" He took a glance around the table to find all three of them looking worriedly at him "Yesterday, when my mom called… she needed to talk to me… cuz… my parents… are getting a divorce."

"Oh my God!"

"I'm so sorry, Blaine, are you ok?"

Blaine barely registered Wes and David's reactions because all he could focus on was Kurt's hand slipping into his and squeezing it, and he was having a hard enough time holding back his tears as it was "My mom and I, we're moving out… the only way I'll be able to keep going to Dalton is if my dad pays for the tuition… and I honestly don't want anything from that son of a bitch… and… yeah… that's that."

"What happened?" Kurt almost whispered his question, his hand still holding Blaine's soothingly.

"Dad cheated on her…"

"What? On your mom? She's like the sweetest!" Wes gasped, horror all over his face.

Blaine merely shrugged as he felt the burning reach his eyes and his chin starting to quiver. He tried to hide it by taking a sip of his coffee but Kurt had already noticed and pulled him into a bone crushing hug "I'm right here if you need me."

"I know…" he whimpered, his voice muffled against Kurt's shoulder "Thanks…" He sighed as he finally let himself go into his embrace just as he felt both David and Wes' hands coming to squeeze and rub his back. He sobbed into Kurt's shoulder, holding on to him like a lifeline. It was a while before he managed to calm down.

"Oh my God! Look at the state of your shirt! I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt snorted and waved his hand dismissively "Please, this is the uniform shirt, Blaine, do you think I care? Now, if it was an Alexander McQueen I might have to kill you…"

"I can see the headlines already 'Boy slaughtered for ruining expensive clothes while crying over silly reason!'." Wes smiled and Kurt nodded in mock agreement.

Blaine chuckled as he sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Maybe we could get something like those baby diapers to put on our shoulders for when you need to cry, dude… you know, like the ones they use with the babies after they feed them."

Blaine started at David in slight disbelief before sighing "Yes, David, you should definitely treat me like a baby."

"Just sayin'…" The other boy shrugged and everyone shook their heads with small chuckles.

So, maybe, he still felt like shit, but at least he knew he had these three people he could definitely count on to make him feel a little bit better.


	14. Told You So

_Hello my beloved readers! How do you do?_

_So, thanks for everything ;) really, every single review is amazing and, thanks for all the favorite and alerts, and favorite authors._

_A few things to say though:_

_1) The next chapter will be the last (I'm not counting the epilogue as a chapter, though, so if you want to count it, there's still two chapters left)_

_2) I really, really, hope this lives up to your expectations… these two last chapters… it's kind of when the all the shit goes down, so… I hope it's not disappointing. *nervously biting my lip*_

_That's it… Go ahead and get to it._

XxXxXx

Friday afternoon found Kurt sitting in Blaine's bedroom helping him pack his things into boxes, and Blaine just had to marvel at how organized and fussy he was about the whole thing. If it had been just Blaine, he would've just thrown things mindlessly into random boxes, not minding with any kind of criteria for each one. Wes and David had been there, too, but had to leave for family dinners. Kurt however had managed to persuade Burt into letting him stay longer.

"What about this?" Kurt asked with an amused smile holding up a muppet made out of a sock and buttons.

"Oh! That's Mr. Charleston, I used to take him everywhere with me. I was really shy, so when I met someone I would talk with them through him… you know…" he shrugged slightly embarrassed, before taking a bite off his pizza slice.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and his smile grew even wider "You've certainly grown!"

"Clearly…" Blaine agreed, he was far from shy nowadays. Private, maybe, but definitely not shy.

Kurt got up and started to make his way towards Blaine's dresser, the sock puppet still in his hand. Which reminded Blaine of… _sock drawer!_

"Stop!" Blaine gasped as Kurt's hand was reaching for the handle.

Kurt turned around slightly startled. _Think, Blaine, think!_

"I mean, stop for a while, let's just take a break…" he choked out.

_Oh God… that was so bad! But it's not like I could say, "stop because there's a love letter addressed to you in that drawer that I meant to give to you on your birthday but never really did and instead kept it as a reminder to never waste any chances ever again, which I totally might be as we speak because I haven't really had the time or energy to sit down and think about you and I having a chance at being together, and if I should tell you everything or not, because maybe you actually do still like me the way I so desperately want you to."_

"Oh, ok, sure…" Kurt shrugged looking around the room "Oh I know! Let's bake a cake for your mom!" he said excitedly, grabbing Blaine's wrist and nearly running down the stairs. Blaine sighed with relief and made a mental note to pack that letter away first thing after Kurt left.

Kurt turned on the radio and started moving around the kitchen swiftly, gathering utensils and ingredients, only pausing a couple of times to ask Blaine where he could find this or that. After some persuasion he finally let Blaine help him, and as they baked away they danced along to whatever music was on, singing whenever they knew the lyrics. The result was both a delicious cake, and a really, really messy kitchen especially once Blaine decided to dip his hand in the flour bag and flick what he didn't really expect to be so much in Kurt's general direction.

"Oh, oh!" Kurt gasped staring horrified at his clothes covered in white powder "Blaine Anderson, you're dead!"

"I feel pretty much alive, thank you." Blaine smiled coyly, but knew he should probably start to make a run for his money right… about… now!

Too late. Kurt was pouring the entire content of the cocoa powder left in the bag they had used on his head, rubbing it in and Blaine could just feel it blending and mixing with his hair gel disgustingly. He froze completely as an egg cracked right on his cheek. For a moment then he couldn't do anything except breath very calmly through his nose. Deep breaths, deep breaths.

After a few seconds though he finally opened his eyes and turned his head to find Kurt looking at him with a mix of shock, terror and amusement in his eyes, holding his hands up warily as he started to walk backwards.

Blaine launched towards the taller boy but he'd already sprinted towards the counter and grabbed a bag of sugar holding it threateningly towards Blaine "Don't even think of retaliation, Anderson."

Blaine's eyes flickered between the bag of sugar and Kurt, weighing his options. With a grin he just threw himself at the boy, before he could even so much as flick the bag towards Blaine, and caught him by the stomach, starting to mercilessly tickle him.

"No –no-no! STOP!" he gasped between giggles and shouts of laughter "STOP, Blaine, please!"

"Surrender!"

"Ok, ok, I surrender!" he gasped, and Blaine withdrew his hands with a triumphant smile. He opened his mouth to gloat when he felt a whole bag of sugar being poured on him – he could feel it falling down his whole body – into his clothes… like really, into his clothes...

"Sucker." Kurt giggled.

"Oh, Hummel, this WAR!"

That was the beginning of an epic battle that had both of them gasping in horror and grinning in success countless times – eggs were thrown – some landing embarrassingly far from their target – sugar, flour and cocoa powder bags were emptied; even water was used at some point, and somehow a bottle of ketchup had made its way out of the fridge and had been emptied on Kurt's head… They were relentless until they could barely move without slipping and falling flat on their asses.

Finally both of them were panting, bending over their knees and clutching their stomachs. "Truce?" Blaine offered.

"Truce." Kurt agreed, letting himself fall on the floor and rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Blaine joined him on the absolutely disgusting surface - their heads next to his other as they were still trying to catch their breath. He looked to his side and found an immaculate egg. With a small smirk he took it discreetly in his hand. Before Kurt could even notice Blaine was moving he'd smashed it right on Kurt's nose. Blaine laughed at his own success.

"I win." He panted in victory, as Kurt gasped reaching out to wipe the dripping egg off his face, but both were otherwise too tired to do anything else.

"You suck."

"That too." He chuckled and turned to watch Kurt turn slightly red at the innuendo before giving him an attempt at a harsh glare and going back to quietly staring at the ceiling in an effort to regain his energy.

Blaine was just so happy he could finally be having a little mindless fun like this that he couldn't care less if his kitchen looked like a war zone (let's not even mention himself or Kurt, shall we? Because that would be horribly filthy) and that his mother would be home any minute now. He'd spent his last week soothing her to sleep as she curled up in her bed crying every night, and trying to pull through a brave face at school. He only ever got to let go of his pretend stability at home, when he was alone. Well, Kurt, Wes and David were the exceptions, of course, but it still wasn't enough to get him to find peace like he needed. So, for a change, baking a cake and making a mess out of it with Kurt was just about the best thing he could think of to do – and he would be damned if that hadn't just been one of the best moments of his life.

That's exactly why he didn't even think about the fact he wasn't supposed to be laughing his head off or having the most fun he'd had in years yet, because his parents were getting a divorce and he was supposed to be thinking about that and dealing with the pain it was causing him – he deserved this break, he deserved a laugh.

When Blaine's mom got home she found both boys busy cleaning up the kitchen, playfully teasing and laughing, and smiled at both of them and the delicious smell from the freshly baked chocolate cake. She refrained from telling them that they looked positively ghastly – the fact that they had been responsible enough to clean the kitchen after what she imagined was a food fight of epic proportions was good enough for her. And seeing her son smiling and laughing so carelessly for the first time in a week made her heart melt, so she couldn't bring herself to be even the slightest bit mad at him for the complete chaos and destruction they'd created.

They cut three giant slices and took them to the living room, which was only half packed, and as they ate the tasty cake she smiled fondly and told them she had good news.

As it turned out she'd managed to get a job at a kindergarten in Lima, through a good friend, and Blaine's little outburst at the coffee shop was now completely accurate since he was actually moving to Lima, and his father had said that he would not pay for Blaine's Dalton tuition if he wouldn't talk to him, which he wouldn't. So, it seemed that Blaine really was going to McKinley High for his senior year.

Both boys exchanged excited looks and a hug before pulling her into as well. She laughed and after a few seconds pulled back trying to examine any damage they might have caused her clothes. "Alright you two… go back and get yourselves clean, and I'm gonna make us some dinner." They nodded happily before galloping upstairs. Blaine was quick to make his way to his dresser, making sure the letter was safely hidden in one of the closed boxes in a matter of seconds.

Kurt's cell phone rang and Blaine immediately glanced at his clock, but noticed it was only eight thirty, which meant it probably wasn't Burt.

"Oh, hi, Drew." He smiled softly. Blaine felt his stomach twisting around itself. If anything could make him feel worse than he already did these last few days was when Kurt would mention Drew, or his plans with Drew, or when, like now, he was made painfully aware of how Blaine was the best friend and Drew was the boyfriend. He knew there was a growing chance that he could change that, but, with his parents' divorce and having to move out, his mind had just been racing with a thousand other things that made it impossible for him to think things through the way he knew he needed to.

Blaine pointed silently to his bathroom and Kurt nodded.

"I'm at Blaine's." Blaine didn't' really want to listen to the conversation but the door was certainly not blocking the sound and… ok, that's a complete lie… so he definitely wanted to listen to the conversation "I'm helping him w-… Drew, don't be silly… Are you seriously pulling that card?... No… No!... What if it was you?... Oh my God! Drew, I'm not talking about this right now… Yes, I'm serious… Good… Ok… That's better… Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

He was going to turn the water on but noticed he'd forgotten to bring some clothes and a towel. With a deep breath he opened the door and walked slowly back to his dresser, grimacing and mumbling "sorry, forgot clothes…"

"Did you hear it?" Kurt's voice was small and hesitant.

"Yeah, sorry… couldn't really help it… you were kind of talking really loudly."

"Sorry about that…" Kurt muttered after a while "silly, really."

"Don't worry. But maybe he's a bit right… you're spending a lot of time with me lately. I really appreciate it, but if it's causing you any trouble maybe you should…"

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was stern and strong and when Blaine met his eyes they were dead serious "when it was my mom's birthday who was there holding me together for hours on end and pulled an all-nighter dancing the Single Ladies just so I wouldn't have nightmares? And who was it that drove two hours to confront a bully who wasn't even his problem? You were there for me when_ I_ needed, I'm here for you when _you_ need it. You're my best friend, and that's not changing anytime soon, because I really don't want it to. My best friend needs my help right now, so he's getting all the help I can give him, including having egg yolk and all sorts of disgusting things in my hair right now… Drew needs to understand that."

Blaine smiled weakly "Yeah… thanks, though."

"Anytime. Now, go take a shower or I will… I feel gross."

XxXxXx

David watched as Drew threw himself on top of the couch, turning his cell phone off. With a small sigh he approached and sat quietly on the arm of the couch. Drew had been covering his face with his arms and at the sound of movement withdrew them to frown slightly at David "Is dinner ready?"

"No."

"Then why are you here? I thought you stopped talking to me…"

"I did, but right now I think it's a good time for us to catch up. Tell me, Drew, how are things with Kurt?"

"Great." he deadpanned.

"That bad, huh?"

"No. I really… It's just a bit frustrating. Especially this week! I haven't seen him since Sunday because he's spending all of his goddamn free time with _Blaine_…!"

"Drew, you moron, I haven't seen Lilly since last _Friday_, because I've been spending all of my goddamn free time with Blaine! She's not jealous."

"You're not in love with Blaine. And he's not in love with you too."

"Ok, fair enough." David shrugged "But let me ask you something. How do _you _feel about Kurt?"

"Not that it's any of your business… but I think I love him." He sighed miserably.

David scoffed "Of course you don't."

"What?" Drew straightened up for a better view of David's face, searching for a hint of amusement or sarcasm, but to his surprise he found him perfectly serious.

"Of course you don't love him. If you did you would've let him go the moment you realized Blaine was in love with him."

"You've been watching too many chick flicks, David, it's not that simple." He frowned getting up to leave.

"Yes it, is" David grabbed Drew's wrist and made him look him in the eye "I've been in love for a long time, I know what it's like… and so does Blaine. Why do you think he held back from telling Kurt he loves him? Simply because he thinks Kurt's happier with you. But_ you _know better than that." Drew clenched his jaw and shook David's hand away, leaving without a second glance "If you really loved him you'd want him to be happy no matter what. Love's not selfish, Drew, you are." David called after him, watching as the boy disappeared towards the kitchen door.

xXxXxXx

"I think it looks nice enough…" Kurt sighed, wiping his forehead.

"Nice enough? It's brilliant!" Wes gasped at the sight in front of them. The four boys had been hard at work for the entire weekend decorating Blaine's new bedroom in his considerably smaller new house.

"Yeah, it is!" Blaine smiled brightly "Thanks guys!" his favorite part was the mural of photos and all kinds of memoralia, they had set up on the wall above his bed.

Even if he was still heartbroken for his mother, and was still hating his father with every fiber of his being, this last weekend had been one of the best he could've hoped for because he'd had the three best friends in the world helping him out with making that one small room his own – and it seemed only fittingly because, other than his mom, no one knew Blaine better than those three.

He hoped onto his bed letting his head rest on his soft pillow with a sigh. His heart skipped a beat or two as he felt paper crumbling under his weight. Instinctively a hand moved to explore the area under the pillow where he'd put the letter, brushing his finger tenderly against it. Now that he was finally settling into his new home, and, in a way, starting a new life, maybe it was time to say good bye to this letter too…

And write a new one. _A better one._

"We should go out for dinner to celebrate our success!" David suggested pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"BreadstiX?"

"No! Somewhere better! Oh, I know!" Wes beamed "That new Sushi place just by Dalton!"

"That'll take forever getting there…"

"Which is why we should go now. Come on, I'm buying!" Wes threw his jacket over his shoulders and nearly ran out of the bedroom. David followed suit as Blaine got up with a long sigh and a small smile playing at his lips. It didn't last long, though, as his eyes caught something.

"Don't you wanna come?" Kurt asked as Blaine had stayed quietly scanning over the photos, lingering over one of him and his mother - he was about five. He felt a small aching fire burning in his heart as every memory of those childhood days, which he'd always thought of as perfect and blissful, was now forever tainted. Kurt's hand was now on his arm "Hey…" he said with a soft smile, before pulling him into a sweet, tender hug. "It'll be better soon…"

"I know…" He sighed and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes, breathing him in, a sense of safety and… _home_ filling his whole body. He didn't need to open his eyes to know he was less than a tenth of an inch away from pressing against Kurt's bare neck. He was so close, in fact, that he felt as Kurt's hairs rose in a small shiver, coming to caress Blaine's cheek lightly. Unconsciously he leaned into the light miniscule touch, taking it in and so aware of everything that it was almost like he was running his hand or his lips firmly against that perfect smooth skin – he could feel everything about it, as he slowly pulled away, his nose, his chin, his lips… all brushing their away past Kurt's skin, soft as feathers. There was no kissing in his movement, but his lips only let go of Kurt's silky skin when he'd made his whole way through his jaw line, parting at the chin… letting out a small breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt so close he could see every freckle on his immaculate complexion, and, most of all, how his eyelashes brushed his skin so graciously as he kept them closed for just the smallest fraction of second – a fraction of second that seemed to Blaine like years, because everything was happening so slowly and yet so perfectly in time with his emotions and sensations… As Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and hazel met clear blue, he couldn't help but lean over even more, their noses brushing.

"Kurt… I…" his voice was nothing but the tiniest whisper, and he wanted to find words but couldn't. He went back to silently stare into those endless blue eyes.

Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine could feel his light breath, he could almost feel his lips moving as he whispered, barely audible "Out…"

Any other time Blaine would've thought that Kurt was telling him to leave, but Kurt's eyes were speaking so much louder than his voice, so he knew that was not what he meant, but he still couldn't place the word or its meaning in what was happening "What…?"

"I…"

"GUYS! COME ON!" David's voice snapped both boys out of it, as they turned their heads towards the sound so suddenly they'd almost hit each other "AUCH! WES?"

As Blaine stepped awkwardly out of the embrace, looking anywhere but Kurt he chuckled, already imagining Wes slapping the back of David's head.

"We… should go." Kurt mumbled. Blaine chanced a glance and found the other boy looking flustered and running a nervous hand through his hair.

Just as flustered, he swallowed and smiled briefly "Yeah… come on." He made towards the door, purposefully brushing Kurt's hand with his own as he passed by him, and looking up to meet his eyes one last time before turning around the door.

He heard Kurt sigh before his footsteps joined Blaine's and they met a scowling Wes and an embarrassed David at the front door "Let's go…"

David called shotgun (probably an attempt at redeeming himself, by forcing Blaine and Kurt to share the backseat), so Wes and him were happily playing with the stereo, trying to find the most ridiculous songs possible, and managing to make them even worse as they sung along. In the backseat Kurt was staring out the window, his expression clouded with deep thoughts.

"You ok?" Blaine finally whispered, unable to hold his nerves.

Kurt turned to meet his worried look and after just a second of hesitation he smiled "Yeah…" he sighed, and then his smile grew reaching his eyes, become bigger and brighter by the second "I'm… Yeah! Yeah!" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully, and closing his eyes with a soft smile and a giggle as if savoring a particularly good thought.

Blaine bit back a grin as he turned to look out his own window. Well, nothing had happened… _but…_

And then, suddenly, he was snatched out of his thoughts as Kurt took a hold of Blaine's hand with an impossibly sweet smile and started to lightly play with his fingers. Blaine ducked his head with a shy chuckle, feeling his heart fly out towards Pluto. After a while, not entirely comfortable with David and Wes witnessing something that he was absolutely sure would be one of his best and yet most private memories, Blaine turned it into a thumb war which he would almost always lose, because Kurt's fingers were impossibly long.

Blaine caught Wes' eyes in the rearview mirror quite a few times and he could see the obvious knowing smile in them, but refused to indulge him with a smile of his own or any recognition whatsoever that he knew what Wes was thinking. It wasn't easy… smiling was all Blaine wanted to do – he felt like he could spend the rest of his life smiling, just out those moments, right then, right there.

Things like these, playing thumb wars with Kurt on the backseat of a car, while Wes and David joked with each other… they made him forget everything else and just focus on how they made him feel. On how safe they made him feel. How safe Kurt made him feel.

Even now, as he held Kurt's hand in his own, as they exchanged looks charged with meaning, as they laughed together, and Blaine became so aware that what had happened in his bedroom wasn't some silly fantasy sign in his head… Even as he knew that it meant something for Kurt as well, he kept thinking that it wouldn't really matter if he couldn't have Kurt like he wanted to, so long as he was happy. He just needed Kurt in his life – and right then that was enough. Whatever it would take to keep Kurt this happy... And Kurt was laughing and shooting his hands up in victory and doing all sorts of adorable victory dances every time he won, to the point that Blaine wasn't even trying anymore – just so he could get yet another round of beaming and laughing from him. He needed to make Kurt feel as happy and as safe as he made Blaine feel.

His mind found its way to his pillow, where a certain letter rested, crumpled and unread. Blaine just knew now he_ had _to have been wrong these last few months. He really should have given Kurt the letter. How could it have been the wrong thing to do when in the midst of all this chaos and pain Kurt had been his safe harbor, just like he had been Kurt's? He should've known all along Kurt was just as invested in this friendship as he was and that telling him he loved him, even if Kurt didn't return his feelings, would never harm their relationship. And if Kurt actually did feel the same way… then… everything would fall into place, wouldn't it?

As Kurt punched him lightly on the arm with another victorious grin and giggling "Aww… Blaine, I'm starting to feel sorry for you… do you want me to let you win this one?" – as he did that, as he looked at Blaine like there was nothing else beside the two of them and the laughter they were sharing, Blaine just knew it. _He loves me too._

"Alright boys! We have reached our destiny!" Wes shouted over the music, interrupting what Blaine was sure were love explosions that had erupted in his chest.

He looked out the window and to find a very fancy looking restaurant. "I approve!"

"Me too." Kurt gasped as he stepped out of the car. Blaine missed his hand in his own, already. _Well, that's something you'll just have to fix, isn't it?_

"I hope we don't need reservations…" David mumbled, only now remembering that small detail.

As they reached the front door a short woman looked at the four of them with a frown (suddenly they noticed how they probably looked, all disheveled from a whole day's work, including glue stained jeans from putting up the wall paper) "Do you have reservations?"

"Huh… no." Wes mumbled.

"Alright, it shouldn't be very long" she assured them "If you could just wait by the bar. I'll be back in… twenty minutes."

They smiled and followed her to the bar where they took seats on the stools. Blaine's brain furiously working over his epiphany, mapping out how he was going to make everything right again – it had to be flawless, perfect.

"Uhhh they spin!" David said excitedly, spinning his stool as fast as he could.

"David, stop it, you seem like a hyper active six year old or a very drunk sixteen year old." Kurt scowled.

David continued nonetheless "I'll go with the second!" he said, and then leant in and made Kurt's stool spin too. As Kurt spun towards the tables, his back to the bar, he stopped it in its tracks and immediately shut his mouth, letting go of the scowl he had ready for David.

The other three boys exchanged confused glances before following Kurt's glare.

"Oh shit!" Wes gasped.

In a corner booth, pretty much just right in front of Kurt, there was Drew with a guy. Sucking faces. Literally sucking faces. With hands all over the place. ALL over.

Blaine didn't even think twice – he could only see red. He very nearly ran towards the booth, yanking Drew from the other boy's arms and punching him the face in a matter of three seconds. And then he punched him again, for good measure, before Drew even had the chance to register what the fuck had happened.

He would've gone for a third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh punches but there were now two sets of strong arms holding him back and David and Wes were telling him "Calm down!" "Stop it!"

Drew was getting up, looking frantically around for the source of his bleeding lip and black eye when he finally noticed who it was that was panting heavily in front of him, glaring at him, almost snarling – Kurt had always said Blaine sometimes reminded him of a small puppy, but right now the most accurate description would have been a Rottweiler, a very grown up Rottweiler.

"Blaine! David! Wes!" Drew gasped "Oh shit! Fuck! This… Huh… Don't tell him!" his plea was desperate.

Blaine was about to launch himself back towards him when a cool, soft voice spoke from behind the mass of the three struggling bodies.

"Don't bother, they won't need to." Kurt stood with his back straight and his head held high. Only his eyes gave away any emotion at all, shining a little bit more than usual.

"Kurt!" Drew gasped. Now that he was there, Blaine could see Kurt was more than able of dealing with it himself, and the beast inside of him started to slowly calm down. He stopped fighting Wes and David's grip, instead resuming to glaring at that pathetic excuse of a person.

"Hello Drew, fancy meeting you here, I thought you were visiting your grandparents."

"I… This isn't… I didn't wanna…" Drew seemed completely at a loss for words, desperately looking around him as if some kind of teleprompter would materialize at any moment, while running nervous hands through his hair "I don't know what to say." He admitted finally.

"Oh, you don't need to say anything. A picture's worth a thousand words." Kurt smiled coolly "I wasn't putting out, so you decided to find someone who would. I'm Kurt, by the way, very nice to meet you." Kurt smiled sarcastically extending a hand to the horrified boy shrinking in his seat. The boy stared at his hand and when he didn't take it Kurt merely shrugged and retracted it "No pressure, right? 'You make the rhythm, Kurt, no pressure.' Now I see why no pressure, because you're getting it somewhere else, anyway…"

"I swear I didn't… this is the first time… you were spending so much time with B-"

"Save it, Drew. Save yourself the trouble of trying to justify it. You're a slut, and I'm sorry I'm not. If I was, maybe this would've worked out."

"I'm…? Kurt, was it so wrong of me to expect sex from my boyfriend?" Drew's expression suddenly changed from pleading and apologetic to frustrated and angry as he groaned and threw his hands to his head "You're a friggin' prude, and I was just SO frustrated!"

"Was it so wrong for me to need to take my time before I gave myself to someone who so _clearly _deserved it?" Kurt snapped back "You were frustrated, oh boo-hoo. I was confused! And I needed to be sure. And to think I almost considered… ha!" Kurt finally let go of his perfect posture to grab his hair in frustration.

"Oh please, the only reason you were confused was because my name isn't Blaine. If it was him you'd be fucking like rabbits right now."

SLAP.

There was silence. For a long time. Finally Kurt took a shaky breath "You're probably right." He returned to his stoic posture, but Blaine only had eyes for the red imprint of Kurt's palm on Drew's face and how it made him feel a little so much better – he didn't even care that his name had been dragged onto the table, all he knew was that Kurt had slapped Drew and it was the most epic thing he'd ever seen "You wanna know why?" his voice was almost a whisper as he tried to keep it steady and it brought Blaine back to reality. _Oh, yeah, they're talking about me… Wait- What? Did Kurt just say he would've had sex with me? _"Because I can trust him. He would never do this to me. I wouldn't be confused with him because I'd know he wasn't just trying to get laid, or looking for fun… I can _trust_ him. Clearly that's not the case with you, so I was so fucking right not to have sex with you and don't you dare even try to put this on me."

"Oh like you ever gave_ me_ a chance! You're in love with Blaine and I'm just exhausted of competing with him on everything, including the chances of actually having sex with my boyfriend!"

"Drag Blaine's name into this one more time and you'll having a matching imprint on the other cheek. I didn't have sex with you because I wasn't ready and didn't trust you enough to be. End of story!"

"Oh please, Kurt!" Drew groaned exasperated "Grow a pair!"

"Fuck you, Drew." Kurt spat out as he made to leave but turned back with a bitter smile "Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you, Drew, for making me feel so much better about the fact that I was about to break up with you." He scoffed, shaking his head with an acid chuckle "And to think I was feeling bad about hurting your feelings... It's almost funny. No, strike that, it is funny." He smiled again as he flipped him off "Goodbye."

Kurt turned on his heels and headed out the door. Blaine, David and Wes, like pretty much the whole restaurant, stood there frozen in shock. However, for Blaine all it took was the sound of the door slamming shut to snap him out of it and before he could even think it his body was already running after Kurt.

"KURT!" the boy was already halfway to the car, running, but as he nearly crashed against it he remembered it was locked and so he just threw his back against it and let himself slide to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. Blaine jogged up to him, and after a second of awkwardly hovering he sat down next to Kurt and put an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Blaine was surprised to find that Kurt wasn't crying. The boy merely threw his head, to rest it against the car and half smiled with a sigh "You can tell me, you know…"

"What?"

"You can tell me you told me so…"

"I won't. I promised." Blaine muttered "And I don't wanna… I just hate that it had to come to this."

"Yeah well… I should've known better…"

"How could you?" Blaine muttered "He was sweet, and he made all kinds of nice things for you… you thought you could change him. You thought you were the exception. It happens to the best of us."

"It sucks to feel like this, though…" His chuckled and Blaine could sense the bitterness behind it, his mask of indifference slipping off the tiniest bit.

"Yeah, it does." Blaine smiled softly "But hey, there's nothing for you to regret! You held your ground and you didn't let him pressure you into anything. I'm proud of you."

"I still feel used… and dirty…" For the first time Kurt's voice cracked and there was a glint in his eyes as he grimaced through his words "cuz I thought about it… I actually thought about it. I thought I was being a coward and a sissy… being scared… And I thought that maybe…"

"But you didn't do anything! That's what matters, Kurt. You respected yourself enough to know you weren't ready and you held on to that. That takes as much courage as doing it." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's temple "I swear to you, you didn't do anything wrong."

Kurt lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's understanding gaze. He might've been about to say something but the approaching sound of Wes and David's steps made both of them look up. They looked like they knew they shouldn't really be there, but the sympathy in their expression was just as obvious.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." David mumbled "I'm never talking to him again. I mean it. Never. Unless it is to tell him he's a fucked up douche bag."

"'s ok, David… Let's just… get outta here."

"Let's go back to my place… We'll order Chinese and we can have a sleepover and watch some kind of horror movie." Blaine said immediately, offering Kurt the tiniest smile.

"You're forgetting the bucket loads of ice cream…" Kurt muttered, returning Blaine's smile.

"Kurt…" Wes sighed, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he kneeled down next to him "It's us… just us. You don't have to bottle it up, man."

"I…" Kurt hung his head with a heavy sigh "I know… It's just… confusing… I never thought he'd make me feel this way… so… used! But… in a way I knew he probably would… I tried to trust him and I couldn't, not really. So, I knew… I let him do this to me!" He got up and walked a few feet back and forth "And I was gonna break up with… I really was! So I shouldn't be feeling like this should I? But… I wasn't… it wasn't even about this…" he sighed and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes before throwing his head back with a groan "Why do I feel like this? I feel like shit, and I let him do this to me! I feel like I'm not worth it… Like no one will ever think I'm worth anything…!" suddenly he had to stop talking as he gasped for air and sobs started to break loose, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt… That's not true…" Blaine mumbled as he got up to reach a hand towards the boy's face, wiping a few tears away with a soft smile "Come on… Let's get out of here… I hear my bed's really comfortable for crying…"

The ride back to Blaine's was awfully quiet. Wes and David couldn't bring themselves to say a single word or even touch the stereo, and Blaine really didn't want to say the things he needed to say to Kurt in front of them, so he just kept holding Kurt's head to his chest, quietly running his fingers through his hair. When they finally did arrive Blaine was quick to say "go upstairs to my room, Kurt, I'll be up in a sec with something for you to eat."

Kurt did as he was told, and Blaine hurried to the kitchen and managed to find some pizza leftovers. He shoved a few slices in the microwave and while he waited he turned to the other two boys "could you guys… just stay down here…? Watch a movie, do anything you want… order some food if you want… just don't bring the house down, and my mom should come home any minute now, could you please just… fill her in when she does…?"

"Yeah, of course, man, just go." David muttered.

Wes grabbed Blaine's arm with a strong grip and a stern gaze "Here's your second chance, don't screw it up."

He nodded wordlessly and after grabbing the plate he jogged upstairs. When Blaine opened the door to his bedroom, he found Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed, a piece of paper in his hand.


	15. Home

_Dear Kurt,_

_The thing is, you're my best friend, and I could go on for pages and pages about you and how much better my life has been since I met you. But sometimes you just need to get to the point. _

_I'm in love with you._

_Simple as that…_

_I just love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Blaine_

_P.S.: Happy Birthday._

When Blaine opened the door to his bedroom, he found Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed, a piece of paper in his hand. His eyes flew to his pillow in a matter of a millisecond. Sure enough it was out of place and there was an open, empty envelope next to it. Blaine's heart started hammering against his ribcage. Kurt had read the letter.

Kurt had read the letter.

His throat was becoming terribly dry and he didn't know how the plate of food was still safely in his hand as he looked at Kurt, sitting there, looking at that piece of paper.

Finally Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's wide, scared eyes. This was not how he wanted it to be. He wanted to _give_ him the letter, better yet, he wanted to write a new one, a better one, he wanted to make everything as perfect as he could, he wanted to explain… he wanted…

Kurt held the piece of paper a little higher and waved it slightly "is this… true?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, and after taking a big breath he met Kurt's gaze and sighed "Yeah."

Kurt just nodded silently, going back to look at the letter. Blaine put down the plate on his desk and, not wanting to do anything that might upset Kurt, or make him feel uncomfortable or pressured, he just sat down on the floor, right where he stood, by the front door, pressing his back against it and pulling his knees to his chest. He waited for Kurt to do or say something… anything. It was a long wait before, finally, he put down the letter and stood, walking towards Blaine and gracefully sitting down next to him, mirroring his position and hugging his legs, quietly.

"I didn't want you to find out like this…" Blaine muttered after a while, when he just couldn't take the silence anymore "I wanted to tell you… I was going to… but I wanted it to be perfect… and special. Not after… not like this…"

"I know." Kurt's whisper was soft and barely there as he rested his chin on his knees, his eyes exploring the room.

Blaine turned to look at him, trying to decipher his expression… was he mad, was he happy, was he what?… what was going through his head?

Kurt was chewing on his lip as he stared at his intertwined hands, holding his legs against his chest. Blaine was about to give up trying to figure it out when one of Kurt's hand broke free to reach and find Blaine's, grabbing it softly. With a glance, their eyes meeting for brief seconds, he pulled his hand to himself. Like he had done before that night, in the car, he started playing softly with Blaine's hand, trailing soft touches across his its back, carefully massaging his fingers, pressing his thumb gently across its palm…

Blaine smiled softly, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes, wanting to _feel _as much as he could, relief flooding through his body, as Kurt bent down the tiniest bit, just so he could brush his lips across Blaine's knuckles, and moving to tenderly kiss every inch of its skin; he turned it over, a soft, careful grip on Blaine's wrist, and after pressing a few more kisses to his hand he pulled it towards his face, leaning his cheek into the slightly rough skin, finally letting go of it, his fingers trailing slowly down Blaine's forearm until they came to rest on his lap. But Blaine kept his hand in place, moving it so slowly and so carefully you could barely notice, at first. Opening his eyes, he saw Kurt smiling softly to his touch, eyes closed. He felt Kurt's lashes brushing against his fingertips as they made their way from his cheek to follow the bridge of his nose, all the way down to his lips. He loved how Kurt's breathing felt against his skin as he ran his fingers ever so lightly through his lips. He lingered there for quite a while, making sure he memorized every bump, dip and line on those perfect lips, before he trailed down to reach for his chin, gently lifting it and Kurt followed his hand's movement seamlessly, allowing for Blaine to follow his jaw line, on his way to rest his hand the back of his neck, finger playing at the nape of Kurt's hair.

That was when Kurt's eyes opened, slowly, and they looked so intense and full of so many emotions they were absolute perfection… even if Blaine could only see them for a second before Kurt had leaned over, shifting his whole body towards Blaine, and burying his face in the crook of his neck, letting his hands slowly run through Blaine's chest to find each other around his shoulders in a gentle and slow embrace.

They stayed like that for a long time, Blaine feeling Kurt's warm breath on his neck, as, every once in a while, he would press soft lingering kisses there.

"He was right though…" Kurt mumbled, his lips still moving against Blaine's skin.

"About what?" Blaine's voice was equally soft and he moved his hand to run his fingers lightly through Kurt's hair.

"About you." Kurt finally looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, but only for a second before resting his forehead against Blaine's shoulder "If it had been you… I would've… we would've…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but Blaine didn't really need him too. Everything about this was absolutely perfect, especially how they knew exactly what the other was thinking, meaning, wanting, doing...

"Well, you were too. You would've been right in trusting me. I would never do what he did to you, and I would wait as long as you needed me to. I would wait forever… If this" he gestured towards their tender embrace "if this is all I'm ever gonna get from you… I'll be happy just with that. For you I would do _anything_."

"You should've told me." There was hurt in his voice, as Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's neck, going back to pressing his lips against Blaine's neck, his movements delicate and careful; he felt as a tear rolled down Kurt's cheek to land on his bare skin.

"Kurt," Blaine muttered, knowing this was it – this was his chance at apologizing and making amends "I was an idiot… Everything I did… I should've done the opposite. I thought you were happy with Drew… and I just…"

"I would've left him in a heartbeat."

"I…" he ducked his head to stare at the floor, the full force of his stupidity hitting him like a shipwreck. If he'd done things properly – Kurt wouldn't be feeling like shit because he got cheated on, would he?

"Blaine, a blink from you and I would've been out the door!" A hand had made its way to Blaine's cheek and making him turn his face. He found himself looking into those impossibly blue eyes as they shone and stared deep into Blaine's, saying more with just their eyes then they ever could with words.

Blaine broke the stare to run a hand through his hair, sighing and ducking his head to stare at his feet, as he felt Kurt returning his head to his shoulder and his wrapping his arms tightly around him "I just… Like, I said… I'd do anything for you, including giving you up if that meant you'd be happier… I just wanted you to be happy, and I thought… I thought he was making you happy." Blaine chanced a glance to his side, where he found Kurt looking at him with the softest expression he'd ever seen.

Kurt half smiled, letting one of his hands break free and make its way from the back of Blaine's neck to his face. He ran a thumb across his cheek before trailing his fingertips towards his chin, which he held, lifting it up and making Blaine look at him "You're making me happy now…" he said, leaning closer, brushing their noses together "You would have always made me happy…" he whispered, so softly it was barely audible, sending a shiver down Blaine's spine, and he closed his eyes, overwhelmed with every bit of feeling and sensation going through his body, his mind, his soul… his heart was racing blissfully and he could feel as, even closed, his eyes started to burn slightly with tears of joy.

Then Kurt's lips were kissing Blaine's forehead, his temple, his eyes, his nose, his cheek, his jaw, his chin… there was a pause… and Blaine could feel his breath on his lips as he hovered there for what felt like forever. Blaine opened his eyes just long enough to share a glance with Kurt – he smiled as he found the other boy's eyes shining with small blissful tears as well. The feeling of Kurt's breath on his lips was slowly and carefully replaced by Kurt's kiss as they both closed their eyes… at first it was almost just a brush of lips… so soft, so feather light it was barely there… but someone sighed, and that was all it took to get them both just going for it like their lives depended on it, like they'd been waiting for this moment forever…

Kurt's hand pulling Blaine's face closer, entangling his fingers in Blaine's hair, and Blaine didn't even need to think before he was holding onto Kurt's waist, pulling him towards himself.

Everything and everyone disappeared. All that mattered was that kiss. That perfect, amazing kiss.

"I love you" he breathed the moment they broke, Kurt still panting against his lips, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you…" Kurt sighed, his mouth moving against Blaine's as he leaned for another, deeper, kiss, and Blaine found himself thinking how anything could ever be better than this – then this sweet, slow surrender... This was his place, he just belonged there… in Kurt's lips, in Kurt's arms…

This was his home, his safe harbor. And somehow, he knew he was Kurt's too… Somehow he knew they would always be each other's homes – Kurt had his heart and he had Kurt's… and nothing could ever make him feel so many fantastic things as this did: even the vulnerability of giving himself up like that to someone, completely and without any holding back… even the responsibility of having someone's love, of being someone's rock… even those things made him feel like life couldn't really get any better.

"You're an idiot!" Kurt gasped once they pulled apart, searching for oxygen, lying on the floor, Blaine hovering over Kurt… _Oh, wait, wow, when did we get here?_ "Complete idiot!"

"What…?" _What did I do? Am I that bad of a kisser?_

"We could have been doing this for months!" he mumbled, reaching up to run his lips along Blaine's jaw line.

Blaine sighed with relief and pleasure, and chuckled slightly before shrugging apologetically "I told you I was really bad at romance…"

Kurt pulled back and cocked an eyebrow before smirking "Well, I do love Lady Gaga…"

Blaine frowned at the comment but then it hit him and it hit **hard**. Before he knew it he was roaring with laughter, rolling around on the floor "That… was… so… BAD! Kurt! That was like… the epitome of lame jokes!" he struggled to catch his breath "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Oh, wow, Blaine, you're doing a really good job at winning my heart back." Kurt scoffed dryly, propped up on one elbow.

Blaine stopped laughing immediately. But he could see the twinkle of amusement in Kurt's expression as he let himself fall back to the floor lying on his back and closing his eyes with a smirk, folding his hands behind his head.

"Do I get to try again?" Blaine smiled crawling back to Kurt.

"I don't know…" he feigned a cold shoulder, only opening one eye and closing it again in a matter of seconds, as Blaine came to tower over him, flinging one leg over, so that each knee was on each side of Kurt's hips, and each hand was on his side of Kurt's head. He lowered himself until he was just an inch away from another kiss "How about… _you think I'm pretty without any make up on…_" he kissed Kurt's forehead as he blushed and smiled, his blue eyes finally opening up to stare back, lightening up even more, if possible "_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_…" he kissed Kurt's nose as the boy giggled "_I_ _know you get me, so I let my walls come down… Do-own…_" he dipped and went for Kurt's lips, capturing them in a soft, slow kiss… "_Let's go all the way tonight… no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die… you and I, we'll be young forever…_" another slow, sensual movement of lips, as he didn't even bother to disentangle his before continuing, singing into the kiss "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…The way you turn me on, I can't sleep… let's run away and don't ever look back… don't ever look back._"

Blaine felt as Kurt's hand came to pull him closer, his fingers digging slightly into his shoulders, as he bit gently at Kurt's bottom lip and the boy moaned softly.

"Well, that wasn't cheesy at all…" Kurt chuckled, between small teasing kisses.

"Shut up, you know you loved it…"

"That I did."he smiled reaching up to run his lips along Blaine's outstretched neck, a hand moving to Blaine's chest, feeling his fast heartbeat, and pushing against it, rolling them over, so that he was now on top and straddling him, smirking as Blaine whimpered slightly at the loss of Kurt's lips on his skin "Oh, Drew was _so_ right!"

"Please, let's just forget that name ever existed!"

"Why would we? He kind of brought us together." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before lifting his head back up "And that, my dear sir, is the irony of life."

"_And isn't it ironic?_" Blaine mused, his voice muffled by Kurt's lips that had pressed themselves against his own mid-sentence.

"I love you" Kurt sighed between kisses, stopping enough to stare into Blaine's eyes, trying to convey every ounce of that feeling with just his voice and his eyes.

Blaine's embrace around him tightened and as he whispered "I know. And I love you." He pulled Kurt down, but this time he let go of the kisses, instead tucking Kurt's head right in the crook of his neck and resting his chin on top of Kurt's head, inhaling the delicious smell of Kurt's hair, and feeling his breath against his skin, right above his collar bone. It felt amazing.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kurt mumbled against his neck and Blaine chuckled both at the words and at the ticklish sensation that the movement had caused.

"I'd love to, since we do have a lot of lost time to catch up with and from the feel of it it's gonna be a whole lot of fun, but I doubt it. David and Wes are downstairs, probably trying really hard to control themselves to not come bursting through the door and find out what's happening here."

"Should we go downstairs, then?"

"Nah… let them suffer." Blaine pulled Kurt even closer "we may not stay here forever, but we can definitely stay here for a good while. And this is kind of perfect, so I'm gonna milk every minute of it. Although, maybe, we could move it to the bed, the floor's not exactly that comfortable…"

Kurt purred in agreement (_he actually purred! How adorable is that?_), and snuggled in Blaine's arms, nuzzling his neck with a smile as he breathed in his smell, before pulling himself up and taking Blaine with him, holding out his hand with a soft, loving smile.

xXxXxXx

David and Wes eyed each other warily as they sat on the couch quietly. They had been sitting there for almost an hour now. They hadn't turned on the TV or played any music because they didn't want to disturb anything that might have been happening upstairs.

"I'm scared." David said after a long while in silence.

"Why?"

"What if they're having wild sex?"

"You'd hear it if they were."

"Ok… what if they're just having regular sex?"

"Live with it. We need to wait here until Blaine's mom gets home. I'm more worried about if Blaine's told him or not… he has a tendency to lose his guts when it matters the most. For all we know he's just comforting Kurt…"

They fell back into an awkward, uncomfortable silence. Everything about the quietness of it all was eerie and suffocating.

"Wes?" David broke it again.

"Yes?"

"The suspense… it's killing me."

"I'll make sure the funeral's nice."

"Oh, come on! Just a text!"

"No way! I'm not interrupting anything that might be going on upstairs be it sex or a freaking riot!"

"Or a sex riot…" he muttered.

Wes sighed just as the sound of the front door opening startled the both of them "Mrs. A!" Wes greeted, half relieved, half scared. What if Blaine and Kurt _were_ having sex? _No, they wouldn't!_

"Hey, you guys still here? Isn't it late?" she smiled, dropping her keys on the coffee table.

"Yeah… we were waiting for you actually… Huh… there's a… we don't know exactly what's happening up there right now… but… huh… we were going to go out for dinner and long story short Kurt and his boyfriend broke up so Blaine went with him upstairs to… talk…?" he finished lamely, frowning at his own confusion.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise "You mean Kurt's single and alone with my son in his bedroom?"

"Huh…"

"Lovely!" she smiled, hopping to her feet and going to run up the stairs. The two boys exchanged confused and panicky looks before hurrying after her. She knocked lightly on the door, but there was no answer, so she slowly cracked it open, peeking inside "Aww…" she sighed. David and Wes peeked over her head to see the two boys sleeping on Blaine's bed, fully clothed – _Thank God!_ – Kurt with an arm across Blaine's torso, using his shoulder as a pillow, and Blaine had his nose buried in Kurt's hair, and a hand still cupping his cheek.

"Hallelujah!" Wes gasped.

"I'm gonna tease them so much tomorrow!" David grinned "Uh! I know! Let's take a picture and put it on Facebook!"

"Boys…!" They found Blaine's mom staring at her, amused, but stern.

"Sorry…" David ducked his head "But maybe just to rub it in Drew's face?" Wes chuckled and nodded enthusiastically as David's eyes lit up with excitement "I could totally print it, and then wrap it around my fist and when I punch Drew, which I totally will when I see him next Friday family dinner, he'll be literally being punched by Blaine and Kurt's rainbow love!"

"Genius!" Wes high fived his friend.

Blaine's mom chuckled, shaking her head at the boys' antics. "Any of you have Kurt's home number? I need to call his dad and cover for him." She said cheerfully, closing the door carefully and going back downstairs.

"Huh… yeah…" Wes called after her before turning to Wes and muttering "Quick, go take the picture… I'll distract her. Facebook will explode with Klainebows tomorrow!"

"You serious?"

"Damn right! They put me through fucking hell these past months! Payback's a bitch!"

xXxXxXx

When Blaine woke up there was a strange feeling – a weight pressing down on his chest, and something softly tickling his chin, and… Oh! So that hadn't been a dream! Kurt was really sleeping in his arms. He glanced at his bedside alarm clock and noticed it was just a few minutes past midnight – they had been sleeping for at least two hours. For a while he just laid there, taking in everything about this perfect picture. How he could feel Kurt breathing against his neck, Kurt's steady heart beat not so far away from his own, how he could just reach up and run his fingers through his hair if he wanted to, and most of all, how he _could_ just wake him up with a kiss, just because. But Kurt had had a tiring day, and he looked so peaceful deep asleep…

Which is why Blaine later felt that his actions of the following ten seconds were incredibly selfish.

He poked Kurt.

"Mmmm."

"Kurt!"

"Mmmm… What?"

"Wake up." Blaine slid down the bed a little so his face was right in front of Kurt's, their noses practically touching, as the other boy opened one eye slowly and then the other, trying hard to see through the dark room and through the sleep still blurring his vision.

"Why?"

"I love you."

"Ok…" he smiled lazily, pulling Blaine a little closer without even noticing he was doing it. "And? What's happenin'?" Kurt pressed, clearly making an effort to wake up, disentangling himself from Blaine and propping himself up on his elbows. He turned his head to look expectantly at Blaine. "What's goin'on?"

"Nothing, I just really needed to tell you that" Blaine shrugged with a bright smile "just because I can."

Kurt eyed him for a while with a light frown. After about ten silent seconds he sighed and dropped himself back onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow. "That's nice…" he mumbled after a while, the words barely perceivable, muffled by the pillow "Now, please, go back to hugging me and sleeping. That was really nice too."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt impossibly close to him, pressing his lips to his neck, and his smile grew even more when Kurt squealed in surprise. They giggled together and shared a few amused, lazy kisses before drifting back to sleep.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"WHUT!" Kurt sat up, quick as a lightning bolt, sending sheets and covers flying everywhere and looking frantically around for the source of the explosions, only to close his eyes in pain from the harsh sunlight hitting them, opening them carefully this time around and realizing to his horror, he wasn't even in his bedroom… _where the fuck am I? why is there a bomb goin-OH!_

He gasped as he found Blaine rubbing his eyes and frowning against the morning light "'mornin'…" Blaine mumbled, shooting his arm towards his nightstand to punch his alarm clock into silence, before rolling over to his stomach, hugging his pillow, and turning his face to look at Kurt who was suddenly beaming as he looked at Blaine "What…?" he smiled.

"Nothing… I just… Everything's coming back to me…" he giggled, laying back down, and staring at Blaine like he still couldn't believe it.

"Oh… yeah… that…" Blaine grinned and reached a hand to brush a stray lock of hair from Kurt's forehead "Hi…"

"Hi…" Kurt sighed, still beaming as he scooted closer and pressed their lips together.

"Mmmm" Blaine sighed once they broke apart "best morning ever…"

"Best night ever…!"

"Best weekend ever!"

"Be-BLAINE!" Kurt jumped out of bed with a squeal and a horrified expression and Blaine frowned sitting up with a questioning look "I spent the night over! MY DAD! He's gonna kill me!"

"Oh, shit…" Blaine gasped, running a hand through his hair as he got up "Wait… relax.. David and Wes probably… Nah.. forget it, we're screwed."

"What about your mom?" Kurt gasped "DO you think she… Oh my God! She totally saw us sleeping together!"

"Kurt! Wait! Calm down! You're exactly right, she saw us _sleeping _together. That's all we did… We're still wearing clothes… she won't be mad, actually I'm pretty sure she's actually gonna tease the shit outta me when she gets home from… wait, FUCK, it's MONDAY!"

"What d – OH MY GOD! Blaine we're super late! Why did you have your alarm clock set for ten?"

"I had to get up at ten yesterday… I forgot to reset it!"

"Oh crap… I'm sooo dead." Kurt fell back onto the bed, burying his head in the pillow with a grunt.

"Hey…" Blaine chuckled "Come on… it can't be that bad."

"My dad's gonna kill me, Blaine. Just when my life's perfect. I'm gonna die and I was finally happy."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head at Kurt's melodrama . He felt his cell buzz in his pocket and found he had about five unread text messages.

"We know what you did last night. ;) – W"

"I'm totally taking credit for getting you two together, btw. – W"

"Guys, aren't you coming today? – D"

"Are you still sleeping? – D"

"I'll take that your long silence as a yes… - D"

"What the fuck guys, why didn't you wake us up last night? Kurt's dad's gonna be pissed! – B"

"Oh, chill. No problem. Your mom called him and told him we were all sleeping over. She totally covered for you. You can chill… spend the day together, have fun, love each other, make sweet sweet love and give birth to unicorns and rainbows… Thank me later… - W"

Blaine rolled his eyes at the text, before beaming and throwing it on top of the bed carelessly. With a grin, humming softly the rhythm to Teenage Dream, he climbed slowly and teasingly on top of Kurt, trailing his way towards his ear with small kisses.

"You're kissing a dead man. Enjoy…" he mumbled, his voice still muffled as he buried his face deeper into the pillow.

Blaine chuckled, and nibbled on his ear and Kurt giggled and wriggled beneath him, finally rolling around to face him "I love this, Blaine, I really do… but we should be planning an escape route…"

"Relax…" he sighed, smiling as he bent down to kiss and suck on Kurt's soft silky neck.

"Ho-ow…?" he gasped, his hand shooting up hold Blaine's head right there.

"My mom talked to your dad… last night… told him David and Wes were also sleeping over. We're fine…" He muttered, keeping his lips attached to his skin as he felt Kurt's throat vibrate with small, adorable gasps and moans. _Would it be totally inappropriate if I recorded this and used as my ringtone? Probably…_

"Oh…" Kurt sighed, not sure if in response to the good news or the feeling of Blaine's tongue on his collar bone, as he threw his head back, exposing even more skin which Blaine gladly took to exploring "Blaine?"

"Mmmm?"

"Your phone's buzzing."

"Check it… please, I'm kind of deliciously busy…" he smiled, nibbling on his tender skin.

Kurt's hand left Blaine's neck to grab his cell and opened the new text. Suddenly he was pushing Blaine off of himself and standing up to run towards Blaine's desk.

"What?" Blaine gasped, getting up from where he'd fallen to the floor to find Kurt frantically turning on Blaine's MacBook "What's wrong?" Kurt didn't say anything, continuing to click and type away furiously "Kurt!" the boy didn't even look as he couldn't be bothered to answer instead throwing him the device, which Blaine barely caught.

"BTW, you might want to check your facebook. Mwahahaha – W

P.S.: you guys look adorable sleeping together…"

"He didn't!" Blaine gasped. Staring at the text.

"He did!" Kurt nearly screeched as he opened his Facebook page.

Over Kurt's shoulder Blaine was now looking at a picture of the two of them sound asleep in Blaine's bed, Kurt draped over Blaine and Blaine's hand still resting on Kurt's face. The description box read "You two look far too peaceful for someone who put me through so much trouble. I don't care what anybody says: THIS PICTURE IS A DIRECT RESULT OF MY HARD WORK AS KURT AND BLAINE'S AMAZINGLY TALENTED MATCHMAKER! My mentoring skills have finally paid off. They are far too adorable, I'm puking klainebows."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

There were already fifty people 'liking' the picture. Oh! And the comments!

**Finn Hudson:** What the hell?

**Mercedes Jones:** Awww! Love it! So happy for you, Boo**** CALL ME!

**Thad Wilson:** Ahaha, finally. Wes, you know Blaine's gonna kill you though, right?

**Nick Smith:** Jeez, about time! Wes, I'd start running for the hills right about now.

**Rachel Berry:** OMG! This is so cute! I'm jealous! Kurt you're a lucky one – his face, it tastes awesome, but you probably know that by now far better than me! ahah ;)

**Santana Lopez: ** Crap! None of them is drooling, that would be amazingly awkward! This is just adorably disappointing. Tap that, Hummel, or I will.

**Trent Borroughs:** Aw! Does this mean there'll be a duet during Warblers practice tomorrow? ;)

**Riker Lynch:** Wes is so dead, but this so worth it! Your sacrifice will go down in history, Wes, worry not!

**David Harris:** Credit for the photo goes to me!

**David Harris:** Shouldn't have said that. Shit.

**Wes Matthews:** Ahah, now you're as screwed as I am.

**Noah Puckerman:** 1) Congrats Kurt on gettin some. 2) Blaine, careful w that or u might find my fist connecting w ur jaw 3) What happened to the Drew dude? Does my fist have some catching up to do?

**Finn Hudson:** My question exactly!

**Brittany Pierce:** DOLPHINS! 3

**Tina Chang:** Kurt, I'm so happy for you!* details please!

**Quinn Fabray:** Oh, so sweet! ^.^

**Wes Matthews:** Voting for adopted cute asian baby names starts now. I vote 'Suck it Drew' for the 1st and 'Thank you Wes' for the 2nd.

**David Harris:** Not fair. I helped!

**Wes Matthews:** 'Thank you Wevid ', then…

**David Harris:** Good enough. I wanna be godfather to the 1st one though… just because I'm totally gonna punch Drew next time I see him. Much more exciting than a handshake.

**Wes Matthews:** You bet. Ok, u can keep the first 1, I'll have the 2nd. We'll be awesome godfathers!

**David Harris:** U know it! *facebook five*

**Kurt Hummel:** WES AND DAVID I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH, I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU UP AND FEED YOU TO THE MOST VICIOUS SHARKS I CAN FIND AND MAKE SURE THAT THE WORLD REMEMBERS YOU AS THE IDIOTIC GITS YOU BOTH ARE. I suggest you take this down immediately or you might find that my bite is actually much worse than my bark.

**Blaine Anderson:** I second Kurt's words.

**Wes Matthews:** Why aren't you two at school by now? "Sleeping" in? ahahah you naughty, naughty boys!

**Finn Hudson:** KURT!

**Noah Puckerman:** ahahahha, this is so much better than listening to Mrs. Stevenson talking about squares or smtg…

**Wes Matthews:** Puck, you are absolutely right.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes, I swear to G

Kurt frowned at Blaine as the other boy snapped the laptop shut "What're you doing?" he whimpered as he wanted to finish ripping Wes a new one.

"Kurt… I have you in my bedroom, alone… we're already skipping classes as it… we might as well enjoy it… I really don't wanna spend this morning fighting with Wes via Facebook, I'll just post a picture of two certain drunken council members making out later on…" he shrugged.

"What?"

"Truth or dare… They got carried away. Anyway… Can we just…?" Blaine smiled shrugging quietly and going to sit on his bed.

"Blaine… We should at least try to go to the classes we _can_ get to in time."

"But can't you see that it's just raining?"

"No it's not…" he frowned looking at the sun shining through the window.

"A_in't not need out go outside…_"

Kurt sighed as comprehension dawned on his face.

"_Baby, you hardly even notice… When I try to show you…_" Blaine got back up and reached for Kurt's hands pulling him to his feet so that Kurt stumbled into Blaine's embrace "_This song is meant to keep you, From doing what you're supposed to._" He smiled cheekily and Kurt chuckled, shaking his head at Blaine's silliness "_Waking up too early, Maybe we can sleep in…_" Blaine twirled him around and Kurt bit his lip, smiling before he joined Blaine in the song "_I'll make you banana pancakes… Pretend like it's the weekend now…_"

Kurt giggled, letting his forehead rest against Blaine's "You're an idiot."

"A persuasive idiot, hopefully…"

"Come on." Kurt sighed pulling Blaine along as he walked out the door.

"What? Where?"

"I'm making you banana pancakes… Might as well fulfill the whole damn song, seeing as we're already ditching school…"

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt from behind, surprising him as he jumped slightly and squealed. "So…" he smiled into Kurt's neck kissing it between chuckles "What's your vote for those baby names?"

"Drew and Jeremiah…" Kurt teased, attempting to keep a straight face.

Blaine threw his head back in laughter as they reached the kitchen "Sounds perfect." He pecked Kurt's cheek before starting to help him setting things up "And we should have Karofsky be our best man in our wedding, too."

"Rachel could be the singer, she's already got _one_ song…"

"I can totally see that, it'd be totally awesome!" he laughed.

"Oh, and we must hire David as the wedding photographer…"

"He does take good pictures, doesn't he…? Even if I'm totally pissed, that was one beautiful picture." He smiled remembering how good they looked sleeping together like that.

"That's not because he's good, that's because we're amazing and absolutely gorgeous." Kurt grinned with a wink.

"True, true…" he laughed, going back to concentrate on his work, chopping up bananas. His smile seemed to be permanently glued to his face as he worked away, basking in the simplicity of it all. It felt so good and so refreshing to be quietly and light heartedly making banana pancakes with Kurt on a monday morning, skipping school (for the first time in his life, mind you!). After all they'd been through, this seemed to him like perfection: the perfect contrast to everything else. This was easy… this was right.

When he was finished he turned back to Kurt, leaning against the counter as he played with his hands "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah…?" Kurt mumbled from where he was whisking away the dough "Are you gonna beg me to let you have Teenage Dream as our first dance song?"

Blaine ducked his head with a few chuckles "No… not that that's not an awesome idea, though, and you totally know I'm gonna make it happen… But… I was just thinking about… us… right now…" he bit his lip, slightly nervous, before continuing "You're happy, right?" He looked up to search Kurt's eyes and he found the amusement in them being replaced by the most beautiful and loving expression.

"Of course." He smiled, his voice quiet and as gentle as his eyes.

"Good, me too..." He leaned close and brushing their noses together and sharing a meaningful and lingering glance with Kurt for a moment before capturing Kurt's lips in his "I'm really happy."

xXx

_Ok so this time the author's note is at the end because I didn't want to disrupt the pace of things. As you know, this was the last chapter – after this I'll post a small epilogue, but that will be that._

_I do have a question… I was going to end this when Blaine and Kurt fall asleep, and not have any Wevid or anything from the morning after because I was afraid then it really wouldn't feel like that would be a good moment for closure… But I chose to add it before the chapter was feeling a bit… like not enough…. This was definitely the hardest chapter to write (but it might have also been the most rewarding) So, was it a good idea or did you totally hate it? Did you feel like there was some sort of closure about it?_

_Now, to more important matters:_

_I hope this was as fun, entertaining and interesting for you as it was to me. I certainly loved everything about writing it and sharing it with you guys, who've been nothing short of perfection. _

_I don't have anything in particular that I'm working on, and even if some people have hinted at their desire for a sequel I'm afraid I would need to have a concept to work around – otherwise it'd just be a series of drabbles leading nowhere, which is kind of… bleh… _

_I'll probably come up with something at some point… I don't know if a sequel to this, or if just a whole new story, or even just short small one-shots… (I would definitely like to explore how Blaine would adjust to life at McKinley High, but that alone is not enough to build a whole plotline around…) Anyways…_

_It's been a real trip and an amazing one at that. I never expected people to actually be this supportive and embrace this story so well, when this started out with just a small idea for a tiny one-shot… ahahha, it's grown a LOT! _

_A big THANK YOU to everyone who made me feel sooo happy these past few weeks :)_

_Everything is Klaine and nothing hurts XP_


	16. Thank You

Kurt giggled as Blaine nuzzled his neck "I need to go get some stuff…" he whispered before sprinting out and calling over his shoulder "I'll meet you at the registers…", leaving Kurt standing alone at that_ one_ specific supermarket aisle. Kurt stared after him with an easy smile and subconsciously fiddled with the bracelet Blaine had gotten him for their third month anniversary (a very simple silver string with a tiny, plain pendent of an intertwined K and B). With a soft smile he knew was way to cheesy to ever be considered normal he turned his attention back to the shelves and quickly selected their usual picks.

He was about to head to the registers when he reconsidered his items, eyeing the lube bottle in his hand and quirking an eyebrow. They _were_ kind of falling into a routine…

He smirked and went back, swapping the bottle for a flavored one – cherry.

Beaming, proud of his little idea, he made his way towards the register's, searching for the shortest line. He felt a shoulder nudging him and looked to his side to see Blaine jogging as he caught up. He had a cheeky grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there?" Kurt eyed him suspiciously.

"Surprise…"

"It'll have to go through the registers…" Kurt reasoned trying to peek.

"Then it'll be revealed at the registers, before you can say no and take it back." Blaine mused as they finally settled on a line "Uhhh, cherry!" he smiled excitedly as he noticed the bottle of lube that accompanied the pack of condoms in Kurt's hands.

"Spice things up…" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and Blaine chuckled.

"Great minds think alike."

"What do you mean?" Kurt squinted at his boyfriend for a second or two before trying to peek once again, but Blaine merely caught him mid-action with a kiss. Kurt reasoned it was only a matter of minutes, if not seconds, before knowing, and he could certainly hold his curiosity that long if it meant kissing Blaine – even if it was just innocent quick pecks here and there between smiles and chuckles.

"Next please…" They heard the bored voice of the cashier and turned to deposit their items on the register. However they froze as recognition hit them

"Drew?" Kurt gasped.

The tall blonde boy sat behind the register with an equally shocked, if not horrified, expression.

They had not seen each other since the night in the restaurant. All they knew about him was that David had indeed come through with his promise to punch him during one of their family dinners (and had subsequently been grounded for a whole month).

"Huh, hi, Kurt; Blaine." He nodded shortly, swallowing hard. They stood, awkwardly staring between the three of them, when a cough from the customer in line brought them back to reality. "Huh, right!" he cleared his throat shooting his hands to grab the items and register the code bars. A deep blush took over his face as he grabbed the box of condoms, and then the bottle of lube. Kurt could feel his own face burning and, as he glanced back at his boyfriend, he saw that Blaine's cheeks were an equally deep shade of red, his lips pressed together tightly in a firm line (Kurt couldn't tell if from embarrassment or from trying to hold laughter) as he deposited two more items nervously. Kurt couldn't help the very unbecoming snort that escaped him as he saw the can of whipped cream and the bottle of liquid chocolate.

He covered it up with a cough and scratched his nose nervously, mimicking Blaine's tight lips (yeah, he was definitely holding back laughter), as Drew registered each item slowly and awkwardly, chewing on his lips.

He mumbled the price without even looking up to meet their eyes and Blaine handed him a twenty. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, while Drew sorted slowly through the change, the expression in their eyes a mix of shock, embarrassment and deep, deep amusement.

Blaine took the change, while Kurt grabbed the small plastic bag and started towards the exit with a strained thanks as he tried not to break out laughing. But then… something about all that effort not to laugh and all that awkwardness in contrast to the memories he had from the last time he'd seen him… for some reason he would never be able to explain, it made something inside of Kurt click and suddenly he felt himself stopping, turning on the spot and calling out "Oh, and Drew. Thank you." He smiled warmly, or at least what would appear, to the unsuspecting eye, like warmly, when it was in fact pretty much a gush of wind from Antarctica, looking Drew straight in the eye.

The boy frowned, his face still a little red "For what?"

"Getting us to fuck like rabbits. Best. Thing. Ever." He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and bit his lip with a small moan, before returning his eyes to the horrified boy and his smile going back to mock politeness and fake warmth "See you around."

He spun and left, Blaine following him close, leaving a choked and horrified Drew behind, and as soon as they stumbled outside, the door of the supermarket shutting behind them, they were roaring with laughter, clutching to each other for support as they gasped for air between laughs and incoherent mumbling, tears of laughter already running down their faces.

"Oh my god, Kurt! You didn't just say THAT!" Blaine gasped.

"I think I did!" Kurt choked out between gasps

"Oh God!" Blaine could barely breathe as he laughed "I love you so much!"

**THE END**

**Thank you for sticking through it all with me :) it's been an honor sharing this little bit of my imagination with you! I hope you liked it and it was worth your time. **

**The title of this epilogue is both referring to Kurt's line, as it is to me thanking all of you from the bottom of my heart for every kind word and gesture.**

**Any question or lose ends you want to know about feel free to ask in your reviews and I'll make sure to get back to you. ;)**

**(I'm won't say I'm definitely not gonna write a sequel, but I doubt it. Unless I can come up with a concept to work around there's little I can do, and if I'm going to write something I want it to be the least bit coherent… Maybe I'll have an epiphany… here's to hoping)**

**3**


End file.
